Dragon Ninja Knight
by LordVanity
Summary: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him...
1. Salamander and Kyuubi!

**Note: I was watching Fairy Tail when this awesome idea hit me, and since Naruto is my favorite anime I decided to make a crossover between both awesome anime! Okay, this will most likely follow the Fairy Tail plot, but with my own additions and at my own pace, there might be OC, I'm not really sure about it but there is one thing you should know: I do not have limits to my imagination. So I guess that's about it, you have any questions please feel free to ask, oh and there will be Fairy Tail spoilers, so at least watch the anime or read the manga, but I will follow anime. Thanks!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, ****where ****Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,**** Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own fairy tail, both belong to their makers, I make no money!**

**Chapter 1: Salamander And Kyuubi!**

Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel were walking side by side glaring at each-other, they had been sent on a quest by the Master of their guild due to them fighting all the time, their guild would be destroyed if they kept fighting, their quest was to stop a man using Natsu's title: Salamander. This quest would help with there teamwork. Naruto was a fire wizard who was trained by Igneel, not only did he use fire attacks but since he was a ninja he also used Ninja Attacks, which was also known as 'Lost magic.' Naruto remembered everything about his past life, it saddened him that all his friends were dead, so he planned on living life to his fullest in this world. Natsu was Naruto's rival, Natsu had also been trained by Igneel, both considered each other rivals, they always fought to see which flames were stronger, Natsu's flames were golden like, and Naruto's flames were white...

They arrived to a train station, both Natsu and Naruto gulped, they hated riding on things due to getting motion sick.

"Lets get this over with," Naruto groaned. Natsu nodded.

Naruto and Natsu both felt like puking while riding on the train, it was something all Dragon Slayers got when riding on transportation.

Happy shook his head and sighed, this always happened.

The train stopped in the town of Harujion after riding for a while, Naruto and Natsu got up and started walking towards the exit.

"A-Are you okay?" a man in a hat asked both of them.

"Aye," Happy replied for them," This happens all the time!"

"Impossible!" Natsu said," I will never ride a train, ever again!"

"Yeah, from now on, we walk!" Naruto yelled.

Both made puking faces after.

"L-Lets go..." Naruto said after puking," I don't wanna stay here any longer!"

"If the info we have is correct, salamander should be in this town! Happy stated as he and Naruto started walking.

"L-Lemme rest for a while," Natsu groaned, his head was outside a train window.

"Okay," Happy said.

Naruto and Happy were outside the train when Happy said," AH... It departed!"

"Enjoy the ride," Naruto smirked.

"DAMN YOU, NARUTO!" Natsu yelled as the train drifted away.

[**Scene Change]**

Lucy Heartfilia was in a wizard shop, in fact it was the only shop in town, she was looking for something, what is she looking for? Well, lets find out...

"I... think I've wasted my time," she sighed.

"Don't say that and have a look around!" The shop owner said," We have new stuff too!"

The owner showed her all kinds of things, however Lucy wasn't interested in none of them, she was looking for unique.

"I'm looking for the keys of the gates. Strong ones," Lucy stated after a while. She looked around the shop."AH! I found it!"

Lucy found the key she was looking for the key to the white doggy!

"How much is it?" she questioned.

"20,000 jewels!"

"I wonder how much it is," She questioned one more time.

"I said, 20,000 jewels!" the owner replied again

"I wonder how much it really is!" Lucy tried looking sexy," Dandy mister..."

"Grr!" Lucky growled angrily as she walked away from the store," He only gave me a 1,000 jewel discount, is my sex appeal only worth 1,000?!" she kicked a sign.

Lucy then noticed all the girls around her running away excitedly.

"What's going on?" She wondered.

"A famous mage is in town, it's Salamander-sama!" Lucy over-heard from a girl.

"Salamander?" Lucy thought, then it hit her and she got excited," The mage who controls the magic of fire, that can't be bought in stores?! He's in town?!"

Lucy followed the fan-girls happily, when she got to the spot where Salamander was, she noticed he was surrounded so she couldn't see him.

"Oh, he's popular," Lucy said," I wonder if he looks cool!" she walked towards the crowd...

Natsu, Happy and Naruto were walking together, Natsu was sorta mad.

"You're a jerk, Naruto!" Natsu yelled as they walked," I ended up riding the train twice..."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed," Not my fault, your the one who stayed in the train!"

"Wanna fight, I'll take you on any day!" Natsu growled.

"Come at me, time to see who is stronger!" Naruto yelled.

"Both of you are bad with transportation, no need to get into a fight!" Happy stated.

They charged at each other before one could land a hit, their stomach's made noises.

"I'm hungry.." Natsu groaned.

"Me too..." Naruto added," All that puking got my stomach empty!"

"We have no money," Happy said.

Natsu then changed the subject by saying," They probably meant Igneel, when they said Salamander, huh? Happy."

"Yup, Igneel is the only dragon that comes into mind, when I hear fire dragon!" Happy replied.

"THEN... WE FINALLY FOUND HIM!" Naruto and Natsu grinned happily.

"I feel a little better now!" Natsu added after.

"Aye!"

They arrived to a crowd of girls and Natsu yelled,"SEE! THAT'S GOTTA BE HIM!"

"Aye!"

They ran towards the crowd, Natsu pushing every girl in his way, Naruto right behind him.

"Igneel! Igneel!" Natsu yelled as he pushed two girls out of his way.

"Igneel is that you?!" Naruto yelled.

"**IGNEEL!" **Natsu yelled as finally made it through the crowd, he was on his knees. Naruto didn't see him and accidentally tripped and landed on top of Natsu.

"Get off me, Naruto!" Natsu yelled," Do I look like a couch!"

"Oops," Naruto said," Hehe, sorry, I tripped!"

Both got up and looked at the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" Both asked bluntly.

The man made a irritated look then replied," Maybe you know me as Salamander?" he placed his hand on his chin and smirked.

He then realized Natsu and Naruto they were no longer beside him but far away from the crowd.

"GONE ALREADY?!" He yelled.

"Hey, both of you are rude!"

"She's right, Salamander is a great mage!"

"Apologize to the great Salamander!"

Three girls surrounded Naruto and Natsu, one was pulling Natsu scarf, while the other two on Naruto's shirt.

"What the hell!" Both of them said.

"It's alright, girls!" The fraud Salamander smirked," They didn't mean to!"

"You're super kind," The girls had hearts in their eyes.

Lucy looked at the Salamander Fraud with suspicious eyes.

"I'll give you both my awesome signature, to show off to your friends, you'll be the coolest kids in your block!" Salamander smirked, he wrote Salamander on a paper and handed it to Natsu.

"Uh, I don't want it!" Natsu stated, sweat dripping from his cheek.

Naruto grabbed it and crumbled it," I don't want no signature from a fra-" The blonde was kicked by a fan-girl before he could finish talking, he flew far away. Seconds later Natsu flew too, the pink haired wizard landed on top of Naruto.

"Get lost!" The fan-girls yelled.

'N-Now we're even!" Natsu said as he got off Naruto. Naruto groaned.

"It wasn't him!" Happy stated as he sat on Natsu's shoulder

Salamander walked up to them and said,"I appreciate your welcome, but I have things to do!" He disappeared with a magic spell.

"We're having a party on the ship tonight!" His voice said through the magic," Please come, ladies!"

"What is he?" Natsu said as he crouched.

"Probably a pervert," Naruto spoke as he got up.

"H-He is really disgusting!" They heard a girl behind them say.

The three of them turned around to see a pretty blonde haired girl.

"Thanks for earlier!" She smiled.

"?" They looked confused.

[**Scene Change]**

"Yuur ah niaz pourzon!" Natsu and Naruto said with food in their mouths, they were eating pretty fast, Lucy had bought them food as a thanks for helping her break through the Salamander's spell.

"Aye!" Happy said as he put a fish in his mouth.

Naruto tried grabbing a bowl of ramen.

"GRR!" Natsu growled," Get your own, this is mines!"

"You already ate three bowls!" Naruto yelled.

"Haha," Lucy laughed," You're Natsu, Naruto and happy right?!"

The three of them nodded while eating, they were making a huge mess.

"You should eat slower," Lucy stated," The food isn't going anywhere!"

"By the way thanks for earlier, when you jumped in the guy's charm wore off!" Lucy thanked them

"No problem!" they said not really paying attention.

"I may not look like it but I'm a mage, too!" Lucy began to talk about many things, the three Fairy Tail members however were not paying attention. She explained what guilds were, and the stronger a guild, the harder to get in. After a while she finished talking, and the three members finished eating.

"I-I see," Natsu managed to say.

"You sure talk a lot," Happy commented.

"I want more ramen!" Naruto said after finishing Natsu's bowl.

"Aren't you guys looking for some one?"

"Igneel!" Happy said. The three had forgotten they were looking for the fraud Salamander.

" Igneel wouldn't be here!" Naruto added his two cents," He's huge as hell!"

"Are you saying he's fat?" Natsu questioned kinda angry.

"NO!" Naruto yelled," He's a fucking DRAGON, what would a dragon be doing in a town?!"

"WHAT? Igneel is a real dragon?!" Lucy yelled," There's no way a dragon would be here!"

"Told ya."

"Heyy!" Natsu and Happy began," Don't tell us you just noticed that?!"

"Anyhow, I guess I better get going," Lucy put a bunch of bills on the table," But go ahead and take your time!"

She began walking away. Natsu, Naruto and Happy got on their knees and yelled," THANKS FOR THE MEAL!"

She looked surprised then she spoke," Don't worry, you helped me so we're even, right?!"

"I don't feel like I helped you," Naruto stated.

"Aye!"

"Same here!" Natsu said," Oh yeah!" He took out a crumbled paper from his pocket and un-crumbled it," I'll give you this!" he handed her the Salamander's autograph.

"I DON'T WANT THAT!" Lucy yelled, before walking away.

It was night time and our three Fairy Tail members were walking around the town.

"Hahah!" Natsu laughed," I ate a lot!" he patted his stomach.

"Aye!"

"We ate like kings!" Naruto grinned.

They stopped and looked at the sea.

"Wasn't the fraud Salamander having a party?" Naruto questioned as he saw a ship in the sea.

"I wonder if that's the one!" Happy said.

"I-I feel sick," Natsu stated.

"Don't get motion sick from imaging it," Happy said.

"Haha, come on Natsu, we aren't even on a ship!" Naruto laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled.

"I heard he's a famous wizard from the famous guild Fairy Tail.. the Salamander," The three overheard a girl tell another girl.

"F-Fairy Tail?" Natsu stuttered.

The three looked at the boat in the sea.

**[Scene Change]**

"What are you planning?" Lucy questioned Salamander," This is a sleeping drug, isn't it? She threw them away.

Lucy had came to the fraud Salamander's ship party in order to join her desired guild: Fairy Tail, he had told her he was from that guild, however he wanted to drug her with sleeping pills. Which she found suspicious?!

"Oh, how did you know," He didn't seemed that surprised.

"I wanna join Fairy Tail!" Lucy stated firmly," I don't plan on being your girl!"

Salamander smirked," You should of taken the pills, now you'll have to get hurt!"

"Huh?"

A group of creepy looking men appeared and grabbed Lucy by her arms.

"Who are you?" Lucy yelled,"What's going on?!"

"We haven't had such a pretty one for a while," A man with a scar across his nose stated with a evil smirk, ignoring her question.

"Welcome to our slave ship!" Salamander smirked," Stay silent until we reach our destination: Bosco!"

"What?" Lucy yelled," What happened with going to Fairy Tail?!"

"I told ya, it's a slave ship, I brought you as merchandise from the start," Salamander added," So give up!"

Lucy was too shocked to speak. The men began talking about Salamander being the best, Lucy got angry and aimed to grab her celestial keys, however they were missing.

"Hrmm!" Salamander made the noise, grabbing Lucy's attention, he had her key's in his index finger," The key's of gates, huh? I see your a spirit wizard."

"Huh? Spirit wizard, what's that?" One of the men asked.

"We know nothing about magic," Another man added.

"Don't worry about it," Salamander replied," Only contracted wizards can use this type of magic, so it's useless on me!"

Lucy had tears in her eyes,'_S-SO... this is a Fairy Tail wizard?' _she thought angry.

"Let me brand you a slave first," Salamander had a stick with a weird symbol, he pointed it at her," It's gonna hurt, please bear the pain!"

"Abusing magic, cheating people, and preforming slavery?!" Lucy cried," ...YOU ARE THE WORST MAGE EVER!" She finally managed to say.

Before anything could be done or said, something crashed through the ship, breaking the ceiling and causing smoke, when the smoke cleared: Naruto, and Natsu, were standing there looking cool.

"T-The brats from before!" Salamander stuttered shocked.

"Natsu! Naruto!" Lucy said happily as she wiped her tears.

"UH... No, I can't take it," Natsu stated as he got motion sick.

"M-Me tooo," Naruto followed after," I think I'ma puke.."

"EHHH?!" Lucy yelled," That's Lame-"

"What the hell, whats going on? How could two brats fall from the sky?" Salamander looked at the sky from the hole in the ceiling.

"Both already got motion sick!" One of the men said.

"DON'T PUKE ON THE SHIP, BLONDIE!" Another man yelled.

Too late, Naruto puked. Happy then came in through the hole in the ship and asked Lucy," What are you doing here?"

"I was fooled," Lucy began," He told me he'd let me join Fairy Tail- wait... did you have wings before?!"

"We'll talk about that later!" Happy flew towards her and lifted her in the air," Let's get out of here!"

"What about Naruto and Natsu?!" Lucy asked.

" I can't carry three people at once," Happy replied as they flew away.

Naruto and Natsu remained motion sick for a good five minutes, Natsu then slowly got up and managed to say," F-Fairy.. T-Tail... you-"

The ship began to shake, and move towards the shore. Naruto and Natsu made a weird motion sick face, then the ship flipped.

"What the hell is happening?"

"The girl, she used a water spirit to take us to shore.."

The ship stormed in the port and the people in town looked at it curiously. Smoke was coming out, and the ground had broken from the impact. In the inside of the ship, the fake Salamander was pissed.

"Hehe," Naruto grinned," The rocking... IT STOPPED!"

Both him and Natsu got up. Natsu looked kinda pissed. The door to the room then opened, Lucy was standing there she said," Natsu, Naruto! Are you oka-" her voice drifted away when she saw the look in Natsu's eyes.

The fake Salamander scratched his cheek and spoke," Brats, you shouldn't get on other people's ships without permission!"

Natsu and Naruto faced him.

"Throw them out quick!" Salamander ordered his men.

"Oh, no leave it up-" Lucy grabbed her keys and was interrupted by Happy.

"Don't worry," He said," I forgot to tell you, but Natsu and Naruto are mage's, too!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled shocked.

"Are," Natsu began as he walked towards Salamander.

"You..." Naruto followed, he too walked towards the fraud.

"A mage of Fairy Tail?!" Both said at last.

"What about it?!" Salamander smirked

"Let us take a good look at your face!" Naruto said.

"I am NATSU FROM FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu yelled as he punched Salamander,"I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!"

Lucy stared at Natsu with shock, and the people in the ship as well," Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail?!" she spoke stunned.

Natsu showed them his Fairy Tail Mark, Naruto who had his leaf headband around his neck took it off, revealing his Fairy Tail mark on his neck, it was orange.

"You're from fairy tail, too?" Lucy asked Naruto, in reply he grinned.

"The Mark!" One of the men said shocked.

"They are the real deal, Bora-San," Another stated scared.

"**I don't care if you are a bastard or good person**," Natsu stated coldly," **But I can't forgive you for using our name!**"

"Any bitch who uses our name in a bad way is our enemy!" Naruto yelled," Prepared to get your asses kicked!"

"Whatever, both of you are just a noisy brats!" Bora said as he attacked them with a spell.

"Natsu! Naruto!" Lucy yelled, and Bora smirked," Hmph, no match for me!"

"Is that all you got, fake?" Naruto said through the fire.

"This fire tastes like shit," Natsu stated," Are you really a fire wizard?!"

They saw Naruto and Natsu eat the fire. However Natsu was eating most of it.

"Grr, Natsu don't eat all the flames, I need power too!" Naruto yelled.

"Screw you!" Natsu yelled," My fire, get your own!" He ate the remaining fire.

"But you said it tasted like shit."

"Fire is fire!"

"WHAT?!" Bora and Lucy yelled stunned. They had never seen someone who ate fire.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed," Thanks for the food!" he wiped his mouth.

"Prepare to feel real fire!" Naruto grinned.

"W-What are they?" Bora stuttered.

"They ate the fire!" The men all said shocked.

"Fire won't work on them!" Happy stated.

"I've never seen such magic," Lucy stated.

"Now that I've eaten... I can feel my power!" Natsu told them.

"HERE WE COME!" Naruto yelled as he sucked air in.

"Bora-san!" One of the men yelled," I've seen them before... no doubt-"

He was interrupted when orange fire came out of Natsu's mouth, white fire came out of Naruto's mouth, both attacks combined causing serious damage on the ship.

"The one with red hair is Salamander, the Blondie... he's Kyuubi.." Finished the man before seeing darkness.

"Damn, right!" Naruto yelled.

"Remember the names!" Natsu said.

Both had fire in their fist, then they punched Bora right in the mouth," Mage!" Natsu yelled after Bora flew.

"K-Kyuubi... Salamander," Lucy whispered awe-struck.

"Eating fire, and punching with fire, is it really magic?" Lucy questioned.

"Aye!" Happy replied,"Both are Dragon Slayers taught by Igneel the fire Dragon!"

"Dragon Slayers," Lucy said with amazement," But...YOU'RE OVER DOING IT!"

"Natsu, punch him!" Naruto yelled he he grabbed one of the guys.

"KUKU!" Natsu laughed," Take this!"

"They are enjoying this?" Lucy said with sweat drops,"THE PORT IS MESSED UP!"

"Aye!"

"Don't 'aye' me!" Lucy yelled.

"What's all this ruckus?!" Military soldiers yelled as they ran towards the ship.

"The military!" Lucy said before being pulled by Naruto and Natsu.

"Shit!" Naruto said," Lets run!"

"WHY ME?!" Lucy yelled as Natsu pulled her by her right hand, and Naruto by her left.

"You want to join fairy tail, right?!" Natsu grinned," Then come with us!"

"Okay!" Lucy smiled as they all ran.

This is the story of Naruto: Dragon Ninja Knight!

**Note: So chapter one is over, I hope you all enjoyed, if you got any questions, please feel free to ask. Oh, and If I made any errors, please correct me. I still don't know if I'ma make pairings, but feel free to suggest any that you got in mind, and last: PLEASE review. **

**Thank you, and Deuces! **


	2. Dragon Slayers To The Rescue!

**Note: I got totally excited when I checked the story, I didn't expect to get any reviews or favorites. Thank you everybody that reviewed, read, and added the story to favorites, reviews and music are my inspiration to writing these story's, I listen to music as I write. Anyway, this is my first time writing a crossover, and my second fan-fiction story, however, this story is more like an experiment, I was thinking," How would Fairy Tail be if it had Naruto as a member?" Anyhow, here is the second chapter to the story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him, Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Chapter 2: Dragon Slayers To The Rescue!**

In the magic council, Era. The council members were discussing on what to do with Fairy Tail. The council consisted around ten people, they kept guilds in order and stuff.

"Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!" one member yelled as he slammed his hand on a newspaper.

"They eradicated half the port! Can you believe that?! They are out of control!"

"I wouldn't be stunned if they made a whole town vanish!"

"Don't jinx it! They might actually go and do it, especially those two damn Dragon Slayers!"

"I reported to the government, already. I told them that they did it to stop Bora!"

They discussed Fairy Tail and their actions, Fairy Tail was famous for breaking things, that was their specialty.

"I like those idiots, they amuse me," Stated Siegrein a council member with blue hair.

"YOU! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Another council member yelled at Siegrein, who only smirked.

"Yes, it is true that they have a load of idiots, in fact, their guild consist of mostly idiots, however, they do have powerful, skilled Mages!" One council member stated, defending Fairy Tail.

"That's why we're quite at loss!"

"It's a very tricky subject, they are considered to be the strongest of the strongest!"

"Just let them be," Siegrein said.

"WHAT?!" The other council members who were against

"Without those fools, this world would be boring!"Siegrein smirked, as the council meeting ended.

**[Scene Change]**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Happy said as they stood in front of a huge building. It was a two-story public house with a pyramidal design Lucy noticed, it had a sign that said,"**Fairy Tail.**"

"Awesome!" Lucy said excited, her eyes had sparkles," It's so huge!"

"Well, this is home!" Naruto grinned.

Natsu then kicked the doors and yelled," WE'RE BACK!"

"Natsu, N-Naruto, Happy!" A white haired woman named Mirajane said,"Welcome back!" She smiled, she then noticed a pretty girl stood behind them.

"Hahaha," Laughed a man,"Both of you overdid it again, I read about the Harujion incident in the news-" He didn't finish his sentence due to getting kicked in the face by Natsu.

"Bastard!" Natsu yelled angrily," That info you gave us about Salamander was fake!"

You see, the guy that just got kicked told Natsu and Naruto that Salamander might be Igneel, but then due to fighting with Naruto, the Master of the guild sent both of them to stop the Salamander which he figured was just a fraud, both Naruto and Natsu were excited though, they thought they had found Igneel at last. Naruto just leaned against the wall kinda sad, he usually was the one who caused the most destruction in the guild, he just stood there watching Natsu destroy the place.

"My, Now that Natsu and Naruto are back, the place might be broken apart again!" Mirajane giggled,"Oh, where is Naruto?!" she looked around and noticed he was leaning against a wall, he loved to fight with members of the Guild, he looked disappointed, maybe she should go talk to him.

"Mira!" One man yelled," Look, the place is already been torn apart!"

"That's Natsu for you," She smiled, she looked back to where Naruto was, but he was no longer there. Mirajane figured he went outside before the master came in and got pissed at everyone.

"Someone! Stop Natsu, he's gonna kill me!"

"Gayh!"

"Take this!"

"You... Natsu-"

"OWWW!" Someone yelled," Happy came flying this way!"

"Aye!"

"Whoa," Lucy said excitedly, she was finally in her dream guild,"I really came to Fairy Tail!"

"Did you say Natsu is back?" a boy without shirt and pants named Gray yelled next to Lucy, he startled Lucy causing her to back up a little,"Come on, bastard! Let's settle our fight from the other day!"

"Gray," A woman named Cana spoke," Have you been walking like that again?"

"OH, SHIT!" yelled Gray surprised, he had a habit of stripping without knowing it.

"One of those undignified guys, I hate," Cana sighed before gulping down another barrel of alcohol.

"HUH?!" Lucy yelled shocked, her eyes turned big, Cana was drinking a whole barrel of alcohol.

"HEYY, Natsu, come on and fight me!" Gray yelled.

"Hell no, come back when you got clothes!"

"What bullshit," a man with white hair yelled behind Lucy," Talking like little kids, be a MAN and talk with your FISTS!"

"So it all comes down to fighting, Huh?"

Elfman got in the way of Natsu and Gray, they both punched him as they yelled," GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Elfman flew across the guild.

"And he got owned!" Someone stated with sweat-drops.

Lucy was shocked. So this was the guild Fairy Tail? They were all fighting like animals, she was looking for at least one person that wasn't fighting, she had hope when she saw the famous Loke not joining the fight, but her hope was quickly shattered when Loke decided to join, just to impress two chicks.

"What's with this place?!" Lucy said sadly with her eyes closed, this wasn't what she expected from Fairy Tail,"None... of them are normal!"

"Oh, a newcomer," Lucy heard a woman with a pretty voice say, she opened her eyes and saw Mirajane.

"MIRAJANE!" Lucy yelled with hearts in her eyes," The real one, flesh and blood – wait don't you have to stop them?!" Lucy pointed at the rumble.

"It happens all the time," Mirajane smiled," You don't have to worry!"

"O-Oh, dear!" Lucy managed to say.

"And-" A bottle of something was thrown at Mirajane, and she fell to the floor.

"AHH, MIRAJANE!" Lucy yelled scared that she might die.

"Besides, isn't it fun this way?" Mira continued as she got up.

_I'S SCARY! _Lucy thought.

"AGH!" Gray made the noise, as he landed next to Lucy, he had no cloths on.

"OH, GOSH!" Lucy yelled," DON'T TURN AROUND!"

Too late, Gray turned around without realizing," AGHHH, WHERE'S MY UNDERWEAR?!"

"KUKU!" Laughed Natsu, as he swirled Gray's underwear in his hand.

"Lady, please lend me your under-" Gray got punched by Lucy before he could finish what he was saying.

"NO WAY I'D EVER DO THAT!" She yelled before being picked up by Loke.

"MEN SHOULD FIGHT WITH FISTS-"

"I SAID YOU'RE GETTING IN MY WAY!"

"AGHHH! SO NOISY I CAN'T EVEN DRINK IN PEACE!"

"Time to end this!"

"I've had enough!"

"GRR!"

"What a troublesome group.."

"COME AT ME!"

Cana, Gray, Loke, Elfman, and Natsu yelled before getting ready to use magic.

"This is getting too intense," Mira sweat-dropped.

"Magic!" Lucy yelled scared, she didn't wanna see what kind of damage they could do with magic.

"That's enough," Everybody heard the Master say, then he yelled,"**CUT IT OUT, YOU DAMN FOOLS!" **

Lucy was big time scared, the man was huge,"H-He's Humongous!" She managed to stuttered. Lucy noticed everybody stopped, they were scared as well?

"Hey, Master," Mira smiled," You were here?"

_M-Master? _Lucy thought with sweat drops.

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed with his hands in his hips,"YOU'RE ALL SCARDY CAT'S I **WI-**"

The master stepped on the pink haired Dragon Slayer before he could finish yelling.

_Does he wanna die?_ Everybody in the guild thought.

The master then noticed Lucy," A newcomer?" He questioned, his face looked evil, even though you could only see a shadow and not his actual face.

"Y-Yes!"

He looked pissed.

Lucy looked scared _I'ma die! _She thought.

Then he turned smaller and smaller until he was a little bigger than Happy, and he didn't look scary at all, he looked a grandpa.

"Nice too meet'cha!" He greeted warmly," I'm Makarov, the Master!

Lucy was shocked, he didn't seem scary no more, but she sighed in relief, he seemed pretty nice!

Makarov then jumped high in the air and landed on the balcony, he had papers clenched in his left hand.

"You've done it again, you fools!" He yelled,"Look at all the papers I've received by the council."

Makarov read the papers out loud, everybody seemed to have done something bad, but the one who caused the most damage was Natsu and Naruto. Everybody looked at the ground in shame.

"However," Makarov began," Screw the council!" He burned all the papers and threw them, which Natsu jumped up in the air and caught them with his mouth.

"Listen up! The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. MAGIC IS NOT A MIRICAL!" Makarov said, then he began talking about the spirit and at last he said,"DO NOT FEAR THOSE FOOLS IN THE COUNCIL! DO WHATEVER YOU FEEL IS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! THAT'S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

Everybody cheered including Lucy, and they all pointed their index finger up in the air as they yelled and laughed.

**[Scene Change]**

"There, you're now a member of Fairy Tail," Mirajane smiled after she stamped Lucy with the Fairy Tail symbol, which Lucy got stamped on her right hand, the color pink.

Lucy was very happy and she said,"Look! Natsu, Naruto! I got the Fairy Tail Mark!"

"Oh, yeah? That's great Luigi," Natsu said without looking, he was looking at the request board instead.

"LUCY!" Corrected Lucy angrily.

"That's awesome, Lucy!" Naruto grinned," Your finally a Fairy Tail wizard, like you always dreamed!"

"Yeah, it feels like I'm dreaming," Lucy said happily,"If I am dreaming, I don't ever wanna wake up!"

Naruto had arrived from his walk a few moment's ago and now he and Natsu were deciding on a job to do, they were looking for one with bandits or thieves, to see who could defeat the most bandits or thieves.

"Are you done picking one?" Naruto asked in a bored manner,"I don't have all day! I'm tired of waiting!"

"It's only been three minutes," Natsu yelled," I'm looking for the perfect job!"

"Pick a good paying one, okay!" Happy told Natsu.

"OH, I got one!" Natsu said excitedly after like two minutes of looking for a job," 160,000 jewels for getting rid of some thieves, are you up for it, Ramen-freak?!"

"Ramen-Freak?" Naruto had a tick mark," Ramen is the food of the gods – and yeah, I'm down, prepare to lose pink-haired freak!"

"Who are you calling pink-haired freak?" Natsu yelled," Whiskered freak!"

"Wanna fight?" Naruto clenched his fist.

"Come at me, I'll make you eat my flames!" Natsu clenched his fist.

"Naruto, Natsu!" Happy yelled getting their attention," Come on, the job has been decided, let's go!"

Before Natsu and Naruto could agree they heard the son of Macao say,"Isn't dad still back yet?!"

Makarov who was drinking replied,"You're getting on my nerves, if your a wizard's son then have faith in your dad and wait at home!"

"B-But, dad said he'd be back in three days and It's been over a week, now!" Romeo stated upset.

"If I remember correctly... it was a job on Mt. Hakobe.." Makarov was interrupted by Romeo.

"THAT ISN'T THAT FAR AWAY! GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Ordered Romeo.

"You're old man is a wizard, every wizard in this guild knows how to take care of themselves!" Replied Makarov," So go home and have a warm cup of milk or something!"

Romeo clenched his fist, and as tears ran out of his eyes he yelled and punch Makarov,"Stupid-head!" then he ran away crying.

"That was really harsh..." Lucy said out loud.

"Despite, everything Master said, he still his worried," Mira told Lucy.

Naruto clenched his fist, Romeo reminded him a lot of Konohamaru, he remembered seeing Konohamaru's tears the day Sarutobi died, and the tears he cried when Asuma died, Naruto hated seeing people cry, especially the people from his guild, even though Romeo wasn't officially from the guild Naruto promised he would go look for his old man, he would die for anybody that he loved, and everybody he loved was part of this guild.

Naruto then found himself running after Romeo.

"Naruto where are you going?" Lucy yelled as the blonde ran.

"I can't stay here and remain calm, I will go find Romeo's dad for him!" Naruto replied without looking.

They heard a breaking noise from where Natsu was, they turned around and saw Natsu walk away, the request board was broken by his fist though.

"Hey! Natsu, don't break it!" One of the members said, as the dragon slayer walked away, hand's in his pocket.

"I'm going with Naruto," Natsu spoke as he walked, Happy alongside him.

"I don't know about this, Master!" The same member from earlier said as he leaned on the counter,"Both are gonna try and save Macao..."

"Both are just kids," Another member with a mug stated.

"They're gonna end up hurting Macao's pride."

"No one is gonna choose their paths for them, let them be as they please," Makarov stated, he sat on the counter with bandages on his nose, where he got punched by Romeo.

"What happened to them anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu and Naruto are both in the same boat as Romeo," Mira replied," I guess Natsu sees part of himself in him, and Naruto... I guess Romeo reminds him of someone he knew..."

"All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort..." She continued," Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering..."

Naruto ran up to Romeo and said," Don't worry Romeo, I'll bring back your old man, safe and sound! My promise as Naruto Uzumaki, future greatest Saint Wizard!"

Naruto grinned causing Romeo to grin back," Y-You promise, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah, Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise, it's my ninja mage way!"

Natsu then walked up to Romeo and patted his head, then both Dragon Slayers began walking away. Romeo no longer had tears in his eyes, he felt better now.

"W-what are... y-you doing here?!" Natsu questioned Lucy as they rode on a carriage, he was also motion sick, he was laying down waiting for the ride to be over.

"You and transportation don't mix well, huh?" Lucy answered his question with a question," Oh I feel bad for you in so many wa– Naruto why aren't you motion sick?!"

"Simple, I created a jutsu that makes me resistant to motion sickness for a while, but after the jutsu wears off, it won't work for like two days, I don't know why, I guess I haven't perfected it," Naruto replied happily.

"Oh, um, what's Jutsu?" She asked. Naruto remembered she didn't know he was also a ninja, she didn't know what a jutsu was either.

"I'm also a ninja, not just a mage," Naruto replied," Let's just say Jutsu is my term for magic, a lost type of magic!"

"Oh, okay. I understand!" Lucy smiled.

"Bastard! Why don't you cast the spell on me?! Natsu yelled.

"It eats away my chakra, the user can only preform it on himself, I can teach you it later," Naruto stated.

"Chakra?!" Lucy questioned.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled before going back to being motion sick.

"Chakra is..." Naruto didn't know how to explain chakra to her so he just said," like magic, yeah, you can call it magic, and without it I can't cast jutsu!"

After that it stayed silent, the only noises you heard were from Natsu being motion sick.

_Natsu's and Naruto's father left and never came back... _ _Technically he was their foster-dad and a dragon._

_Huh? A dragon?! They were raised by a dragon?!_

_Both were found in the forest by a dragon, the dragon took them in, and taught them about magic, language, and culture.. But one day the dragon left them and never came back..._

_Oh – that must be Igneel, then-_

_Both look forward to they day... they finally meet Igneel again, that's kinda cute, don't you think?_

Lucy remembered the conversation she had with Mirajane before leaving with Naruto and Natsu, it saddened her to hear this, but she too thought it was cute, she looked at Natsu who was motion sick, and at Naruto who was now playing with Happy, and she couldn't help but smile. Then the carriage stopped, had they arrived to the their destination?

"We've arrived?" Lucy asked.

Natsu quickly got up and yelled with fire in his eyes and clenched fists," IT STOPPED!" he also seemed to be dancing.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I'll go," The driver then said.

"It's okay," Naruto said," Thanks for the ride!"

Then they opened the doors to the carriage, to have snow and wind be blown in their faces. It was also extremely cold.

"What in the world?!" Lucy yelled," We're in the middle of nowhere!"

The three plus Happy began to walk, after a while of walking Lucy complained," I'm cold! I know we're on a mountain and all, but it suppose to be summer, not this freaking cold, this blizzard ain't normal!"

"That's what you get for wearing light cloths," Natsu stated.

"You're not dressed any differently!" Lucy snapped," Give me your blanket!" as she tried pulling it.

"Man, she's annoying!"

"Aye!"

"Lucy, here you go!" Naruto handed her his black coat," This should keep you warm!"

"B-But... won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I've been in colder places," Naruto stated,"Plus, we're fire dragon slayers, it'll take more than this to make us feel cold."

"Well, okay, thanks," Lucy smiled. She put it on, then she no longer felt as cold, it was amazing, it felt so warm, like if warm energy was flowing inside her body.

They continued walking when Lucy asked," What kind of job brought Macao to a place like this?"

"He was gonna subdue a Vulcan, a vicious monster," Natsu stopped and stared at her.

With that they continued looking for him, calling his name, doing anything and everything to find him.

"Macao, where are you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Macao, do you hear us!" Natsu yelled after, both slayers stood next to each-other, when they heard something coming towards them at fast speeds.

A ape like creature appeared out of nowhere and attacked them, both slayers dodged his attack and the ape yelled angrily.

"It's a Vulcan!" Happy stated.

However, the Vulcan wasn't interested in them but in Lucy. It ran towards Lucy as she yelled," GET AWAY, YOU APE!"

"A human girl," The Vulcan said with hearts in it's eyes. He picked her up, and ran away with her.

"NARUTO! NATSU! HAPPY! HELP!" Lucy yelled as she was being carried away.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto said as he chased the Vulcan," Maybe it will take us to where Macao is, too!"

They began following the Vulcan. They followed it to a cave in the mountains, the Vulcan had steam coming out of it's nose, and Lucy was on the ground, before he could do anything to her, Natsu yelled," Monkey! Where is Macao" they ran towards where Lucy was, However, Natsu slipped on the ice of the cave, and he began sliding away, Naruto jumped on his chest and he began forming a ball of chakra as Natsu slid towards a wall of ice.

"Naruto! GET OFF ME!" Natsu yelled as he kept sliding.

"Whoa, so not cool, can't they ever make a normal appearance?!" Lucy said with sweat-drops.

"EAT RASENGAN, APE!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off Natsu, he aimed his Rasengan at the Vulcan's face. The Vulcan saw this and quickly dodged the blonde's attack. Naruto's Rasengan hit the wall forming a deep hole, and some of the ice in the cave began falling, Naruto figured if he missed another Rasengan attacked, they'd be screwed.

"Monkey, where is Macao?!" Natsu questioned as he got up," I know you understand me?!" Lucy quickly got up and took cover behind him.

"Macao, he's a human man!"

"Man?"

"That's right!" Natsu yelled," Where did you hide him?!"

"You already decided he hid him?!" Lucy said with disbelief.

The Vulcan with his hands told Natsu to come.

"He understood!" Natsu stated, as he walked towards the ape.

Natsu then was peaking outside a hole, "Where is he?!" Natsu asked before he got kicked by the Vulcan, next thing Natsu knows he's falling far away from the cave.

"DAMN MONKEY!" He yelled as he fell.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled as the ape danced and said,"NO men! Me like girls!"

"Don't tell me he's dead?!" Lucy said as she looked outside the cave.

"He isn't dead, it would take more than that to kill Natsu!" Naruto said, Lucy turned around and saw four Naruto's, then the four charged at the Vulcan.

"Prepare!"

"To!"

"GET!"

"Your ass!"

"Kicked!"

"Uzumaki Style!"

The clones and the original Naruto yelled as they attacked the Vulcan, one clone grabbed both of the Vulcan's legs, the other two grabbed him by the hands," He's opened boss!" all the clones yelled.

Naruto grinned and formed another Rasengan, then he charged at the ape.

"**Rasengan!"** Naruto yelled as he aimed at the ape's chest, the ape however was strong and managed to get himself free, with his fists he punched Naruto in the face, who flew backwards, and his Rasengan hit a wall, part of the wall fell down and buried the blonde underneath.

"NARUTO?!" Lucy yelled. _Is this monster really that strong?! In that case..._

"Hey perverted monkey!" Lucy yelled," Say hello to this! Open, Gate of golden Bull!" a huge bull with an ax appeared and roared.

"Cow?" Vulcan said.

"Taurus, is the strongest celestial sprite I have!" Lucy stated.

"You always have such a nice body, Ms. Lucy, I'm soooo moooved!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"This on is a pervert, too!" Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Don't take my girl!" Vulcan glared.

"My girl?!" Now those are fighting words!" The bull said.

Taurus jumped up in the air and swung his ax, he yelled,"Fierce Move!" as ice and pressure made it's way towards Vulcan. The ape however dodged yet again and charged at Taurus, before Taurus could do anything Natsu appeared and kicked him, the bull went flying away, Naruto appeared with white flames in his hands, he quickly punched Vulcan who flew towards Taurus.

"Looks like this is the end," Taurus muttered.

"SO very weak!" Lucy yelled.

"Is it me or are there more monsters now?!" Natsu pointed at Vulcan who was getting up.

"The one that you kicked was an ally, it was a celestial spirit," Naruto stated.

"By the way, how did you survive, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"I owe that to Happy," Natsu grinned," Thanks, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Your no good when it comes down to riding transportation, but riding Happy is fine?"

"What are you talking about?!" Natsu questioned as he made a motion sick face,"Happy is a friend, not transportation."

"Save your date for later," Naruto said," We got company!"

The now pissed Vulcan charged at them, and by them I mean Naruto and Natsu.

"MY GIRL!" The Vulcan yelled, as jumped in the air and smashed his fist onto Natsu who blocked with his arm.

"Listen up, monkey!" Natsu yelled," All the members of Fairy Tail are my friends and comrades, mess with them, you mess with me!"

The Vulcan kicked Natsu who blocked and flew backwards, he landed on his feet. Naruto noticed the Vulcan was wide opened and he kicked him, the Vulcan grabbed his leg, then he threw Naruto towards Natsu.

_What the hell? This Vulcan is strong, I would use Sharingan or Rasenshuriken... but Natsu and Lucy might get hurt, I guess it all comes down to my Dragon Slayer powers..._

Natsu caught Naruto, the blonde growled and said," Lets combine our fire power!"

Natsu nodded and both stood there, a circle formed underneath them, as the Vulcan charged and jumped.

"From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!" Natsu then yelled as fire circled him and Naruto," Lucy, Happy, and even Naruto are my friends, that's why we're gonna bring Macao back!"

Both Dragon slayers jumped and punched the ape, Natsu punched him in the stomach, and Naruto right in the jaw, the ape flew backwards and still hit the ice, however that didn't defeat it, because it still stood, it got even madder, it punched the ground with both fists and the ice that was on the ground flew towards Naruto and Natsu, it hit them and they grinned.

"That has no effect on Fire!" Natsu yelled.

"Gonna take more than that to beat us, monkey!" Naruto stated.

The monkey then appeared to have Taurus's ax, it swung the ax and grinned.

"Uh oh.." Natsu said. Then Vulcan swung at him, Natsu dodged the attacks with ease, until he slipped on the ice and fell, before the Vulcan could cut him in half Naruto got in they way and stopped the attack with a Kunai.

"N-Naruto!" Natsu stuttered, Naruto tried punching the ape back, but the ape was too damn strong.

"Natsu... eat my flames!" Naruto yelled, as his entire body got covered in his white flames, Natsu nodded and began eating the blonde's white flames. When there no longer was white flames Natsu felt energy flowing throughout his entire body. He bumped both of his fists, then white and orange flames covered his fists.

"Here I come!" Natsu yelled, he jumped in the air,"Fire Dragon Iron Fists!"

The Vulcan didn't have enough time to dodge nor block. Natsu punched him right in the face and the ape flew backwards towards a wall, the ice wall broke, and the ape seemed to have gotten knocked out, they all ran towards the ape.

"You did it, Natsu, Naruto!" Happy cheered.

"Wasn't the ape suppose to tell us where Macao is?" Lucy questioned.

"Oops,I forgot!" Natsu said while rubbing his head.

"I guess we over did it a little.." Naruto laughed.

"A little?!" Lucy sweat-dropped. _I guess this is a little damage compared to what they did in the port..._

"Well, look at him, hes completely knocked out..." Lucy sighed. That's when the ape began to glow, there was a magic circle, some smoke as well, when it cleared, Macao was there.

"W-What the?!" They all stuttered.

"Macao!" Both Naruto and Natsu yelled as they walked towards him.

"What?!" Lucy yelled shocked," He was the perverted ape!"

"The Vulcan must of done a take over," Happy Stated.

"Take over?"

"It's a body possession spell." Happy added," Vulcan's survive by taking over a body."

They got Macao and they treated him at the spot, he was badly hurt.

"Looks like he put on a good fight, before being taken over..."

"Macao don't you dare die!" Natsu yelled,"Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!"

"He won't die," Naruto stated with a grin," I promised Romeo I'd bring him back, if he tries dying, I'll kill him!"

Macao opened his brown eyes, and the first thing he saw was Naruto and Natsu over him.

"Natsu... Naruto?"

"Macao!"

"I'm pathetic... I defeated 19 of them..." Macao slowly said with disappointment," The 20th took over me... I'm mad at myself, really mad! Damn, I can't face Romeo, now..."

"Romeo, will be happy to see you!" Naruto stated," The kid has been crying, worried over you.."

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled," Defeating that many is impressive!"

Macao's eyes widen.

"Let's go home!" Natsu smiled.

"Romeo will be glad to see his father, safe and sound!" Naruto grinned.

Both of them helped Macao get up. Lucy smiled in amazement.

"Why are you smiling like that, Lucy?" Happy questioned," It's creepy!"

"Grr!" Lucy growled," Don't make me yank your whiskers, cat!"

Romeo was sad, he remembered the conversation he had with a few kids. He remembered when he asked his dad to take a really cool job, for he could brag to everybody, he was sad, because his dad could be in danger, because of his fault.

_Don't worry Romeo, I'll bring back your old man, safe and sound! My promise as Naruto Uzumaki, future greatest Saint Wizard!_

Romeo remembered, Naruto's promise. He held back tears. Naruto and Natsu would bring his dad back!

"Romeo!" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they both helped Macao walk. Romeo heard them , then he saw them walking towards him.

Romeo's eyes got water, and next thing Macao knows, his son his hugging him. "DAD!" Macao fell to the floor, his son on top of him.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" Romeo cried on his dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for worrying you.."

"I-It's okay, I'm a wizard's son!"

"The next time those brats try picking on you ask them if there dad's can beat 19 monsters on their own!" Macao smiled.

Naruto, Natsu and Lucy all began walking away, they wanted to leave father and son alone.

"Natsu! Naruto! Happy! Thank you!" Romeo yelled after them. "Naruto! You kept your promise! Thanks!"

"No problem!" Natsu said.

"Aye!"

Naruto turned around and grinned," Hell yeah! That's my ninja-mage way, and I never go back on my word!"

Romeo grinned back.

"And thank you too, Lucy!" Romeo yelled.

Lucy turned around and waved as she smile.

They continued walking when Natsu said,"Aww! We never were able to see who could defeat the most bandits or thieves!"

Naruto grinned and said," How about a ramen challenge? SEE who can eat the most bowls!"

Natsu's stomach growled and grinned," Your on!"

Both began running off. Lucy shook her head, then her stomach rumbled.

"Wait for me!" Lucy yelled as she ran after them.

"Come on, Lucy!" Natsu yelled," Before Ramen-freak eats all the ramen!

**Note: Chapter two is done! I hoped you all enjoyed. Sorry, I didn't reply to any questions, because I was busy, but I'll do it soon. AND thank you to those who helped me with errors and mistakes.**

**That's all for now.**

**Deuces**


	3. 100 Year Job!

**Note: I just love reviews, especially the ones that motivate me, which is all of them! So If you have anything to say about the story please share, even if it is about how sucky my story is, it will motivate me to be a better writing, so thank you all very much for motivating me. I will do my very best to satisfy you all. So please enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Fairy Tail, both belong to their owners!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world,where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Chapter 3: 100 Year Job!**

"**Brat, I'm tired of just being behind these damn cages, I need some action!" **Kurama snapped. Naruto had woken up to find himself in front of Kyuubi.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't just let you go free, you're huge as hell, you'll destroy everything!" Naruto stated.

"**Why don't you let me control you in the next fight?" **Kyuubi suggested,**"Fighting in a human body is better than nothing!"**

"No, you can still cause a lot of damage!"

"**Lemme control but in no tail mode?"**

"Alright..."

"**Thanks, your the best person ever!"**

"I know!"

Naruto woke up sweating. He quickly got out of bed and decided to take a shower, he undressed and made his way to the bathroom, he turned on the hot water, and then the cold, to make the water warm, he then went inside, the water splashed his blonde hair and body, the blonde just stood there thinking.

Naruto got out of the shower after he applied soap, and rinsed himself. He walked over to his closet, he had a bunch of clothes. He decided to put on blue pants, a orange shirt, his favorite color was still orange, and some black boots. Then he got a black trench coat and put it on, the black coat had pockets on the inside where Naruto hid Shuriken, Kunai's, paper-bombs, and smoke-bombs, all his ninja weapons. The blonde then walked towards a table near his bed, there was picture of him, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura, next to the picture was his leaf-headband, Sasuke had given it to him as well. The blonde grabbed it and placed on his neck, to cover his Fairy Tail mark.

"I wonder if Natsu is up!" Naruto said as he left his room. Both he and Natsu lived in a house a few blocks away from Fairy Tail, they paid 100,000 jewels for the house a month. Naruto walked towards the kitchen to see a paper on the table, he picked it up and read it, Natsu left a note, so the blonde read it.

It said: _Naruto, bro! I didn't want to wake you up, but I went to go do a job with Lucy for 200,000! You're welcomed to come help us out!_

"I guess I'll head out to the guild," Naruto said as he left the room,"I doubt they need my help, anyway."

[**Scene Change]**

"Did someone take the 200,000 jewel job for some book?" Naruto heard the blue haired girl named Levy say as he entered the guild.

"Yes, Natsu said he was going to invite Lucy to do the job with him!" Mira replied while holding plates.

"That sucks, I wanted to do that job, that's what I get for not making up my mind!" Levy sighed in disappointment.

"It might have been better if you didn't get the job!" Makarov added with eyes closed.

"Why?"

"Did they cancel?"

"No, because they changed the job to 2,000,000 jewels," Makarov replied as he opened his eyes.

"What? Ten times more!" Levy and her friends yelled shocked.

"2,000,00 jewels for just a book?!"

"Mhm, it seems things got interesting," Gray who was sitting with a cup of water on the table added.

"Gray look down!" Mira said.

He looked down," OH SHIT, not again!"

Naruto only thought one thing. _Hmm, with 2,000,000 I can buy 2,000,000 bowls of ramen! IMAGINE the possibilities! _

"Naruto? What are you doing here? I thought you left with Natsu?" Makarov questioned, when he noticed Naruto was there.

"I've decided to do solo jobs for a while," Naruto replied.

"Why is that?" Makarov questioned.

"Natsu and I are bros, but we don't always get along, plus he's strong, he doesn't need my help!" Naruto answered.

"You got a point... well good luck," Makarov said before walking off.

**[Scene Change]**

Natsu and Lucy were riding on a carriage, Natsu wasn't feeling too good. They were on their way to do a job.

"Are you having a comfortable ride, master?" Lucy mocked Natsu with a smirk.

"I-It's a match... maid in hell..." Natsu managed to say.

"Hey, Why did you wanna team up with me Natsu?" Lucy asked all of a sudden," You have Naruto, I'm sure he could help you out."

"Cause your nice!" Natsu replied," Naruto was sleeping so I didn't wake him up, I left him a note so he might come help us out!"

_Is he trying to say he recognizes my skills? _Lucy blushed.

"But you are also weird," Natsu made a weird looking face.

_He just called me weird? He's the weird one!_

"Anyways, this is my first job," Lucy stated," I wanna finish it fast!"

"Wait, didn't you dislike it?" Happy said after biting a huge fish.

"I'm against a dirty old man!" Lucy replied and then she blushed and stated,"I might not look like it, but I'm confident in my sex-appeal!"

"I can't tell..."

They finally arrived to a town, it was the town of Shirotsume, it had a great population of people.

"I am never riding a carriage again, ever!" Natsu stated firmly as they walked.

"You say that every-time!"

"Why don't we get something to eat?!"

"Why don't you eat your fire?"

"Hell no!" Natsu yelled,"Would you eat your dog Plue, or that cow?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Same here!" And with that they continued walking. Until a restaurant grabbed Natsu's attention.

"Let's eat, here?!" Natsu smiled.

"Nah, you two go ahead!" Lucy walked away.

"What's up with her?" Natsu questioned," It's much better to eat together."

"Aye!" With that they walked inside.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto knew he wasn't suppose to go on the second floor of the guild, the second floor was where all the dangerous missions were. He was tried of doing low ranked jobs, he needed real action, he wanted to go all out with his magic abilities and his ninja abilities as well, he had fought all tailed beast before, and defeated them all with the help of Kyuubi, so the S-class jobs should be no problem.

"Which one should I get?"

Naruto looked through the jobs, until one caught his attention. It said: _100 Year Job: Defeat Acnologia the black dragon, has been terrorizing Sand-Over Island: Reward: 10,000,000 Jewels!'_

**'Naruto do this job, I've always wanted to fight a dragon!' **Kyuubi yelled excitedly.

'Jeez, don't yell! It hurts my head fur-ball!' Naruto shook his head.

**'I got excited, a dragon's power can match the power of a tail beast, I wanna fight him, I need action, too!"**

'I'm not in a hurry to die... But LET'S DO IT!' Naruto grinned with excitement.

Naruto slowly walked away, trying not to look suspicious. He was trying so hard he bumped into Mira.

"Naru, what are you doing here?" Mira questioned suspiciously.

"Uh...um, I-I'm looking for my froggy wallet... uh, I-I lost him yesterday," Naruto replied uneasy.

"Oh, is it this one?" Mira took out a wallet the shape of a green frog.

"Y-Yeah!" Naruto said fast," Where was it?"

"Gray found it yesterday, he gave it to me," Mira smiled.

Naruto slowly walked away," I'd love to stay and chat... but I'ma go thank Gray, see ya!"

Naruto ran away fast, without looking back.

Mira looked at the request board and noticed that a SSS-Class job was missing, the one with the dragon. Her eyes widen, that was a Super Super Suicidal job, that's why nobody dared take that job, the chances they'd come back was 1 percent.

_Naru couldn't have taken it, he's reckless but not that reckless? _She thought. Then she put all the facts together and realized he had taken it, she had to tell the Master, Naruto had gone to his death!

Naruto grinned as he walked. Time to do a hard-core job, maybe the dragon would know where Igneel is.

'Kyuubi... do you thing Acnologia knows where Igneel is?'

**'I don't know, there's only one way to find out.'**

'By the way where is Sand-Over island?'

**'It's a big island in the middle of the ocean, go to the port and ask them to take you there."**

'Gotcha!'

Naruto continued walking to the port, as he got there he saw really big ships, and a of fishermen. Naruto walked towards them all and asked," Yo, can I get a ride to Sand-Over Island?"

"No!"

"Never!"

"Does it look like I wanna die? I have a family to feed!"

Nobody wanted to take him there. Why were they so scared?

"Why doesn't anybody wanna go there?"

"Haven't you heard? Something really big and huge has the whole island hostage, they say its a dragon, but dragons aren't real, but whatever it is... it won't let anybody get at least a mile from the island, we sent some our men to go fish over there because we heard they had some rare delicious new fish, but they all died, ever since no one dares go there, so if you value your life you best stay away from that island..." A fishermen stated before walking away.

Naruto sighed, so it was over before the job ever begun? No! He would go to the island even if he had to swim there. He sat down on the ground for a few minutes, deciding on what to do next.

"Can you please take me to Sand-Over Island? I have a ship, and I'll pay you with my treasure! Please take me!" Naruto heard a little girl around ten years old ask fishermen.

"No, brat!"

"Fuck no, kid!"

"Stop being annoying, brat! I won't die for you!"

The girl was now crying hard on the floor, Naruto got up and walked towards her.

"Why do you wanna go to that Island?" Naruto questioned.

The girl stopped crying and faced Naruto, she replied," I was fishing with daddy and his friends, when a huge monster attacked our ship, when I woke up I was on a piece of wood floating here."

"So.. you're from that Island?"

"Yep!" The girl began crying," And I miss mommy and daddy, and I'm hungry too... will you please take me there? I'll pay you with my treasure, and I also have a ship!"

'I guess she's my only hope to getting to the island...'

"Sure, I'll take you!" Naruto grinned.

"REALLY?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, I also need to do something in that Island."

"Thank you!" The little girl hugged Naruto as she cried.

"No, thank you for letting me ride on your ship!"

"Follow me, I'll take you to my ship Mr."

"Uh, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, I'm Sparkles!" Sparkles smiled as they walked.

They finally arrived to a place away from the dock, instead of there being a ship, there was a raft, and on the raft there was a jar of shells, buttons, and more shells.

"Here is our ship!" Sparkles smiled as she got on it.

_That's not a ship, it's a raft! _Naruto sweat-dropped, his hopes were crushed. _Oh, well. I got no choice now... I guess I better brace myself, I can't use my Anti-Motion sick Jutsu, it takes too much chakra and who knows when Acnologia might attack us, man this seems to be getting more troublesome!_

**[Scene Change]**

Makarov was really pissed, worried, and even more pissed. Why you might ask? Well, he just found out Naruto had decided to do a SSS-Class job, which basically means the blonde had gone to his death.

"I'm going to kill him," Makarov stated angrily," If he survives, I'll kill him!"

"Hahah!" Laughed his grandson Laxus," He won't survive, the dumb ass has gone to his death, nobody can defeat a dragon!"

"Your wrong!" Mira defended Naruto," Naruto is a Dragon Slayer, he was born to slay Dragons, you're just mad because he has more guts than you, and because he managed to land a hit on you, when you fought!"

"Kukuku!" Laxus laughed,"Those guts are gonna be all over the place, now! And he managed to land a hit because he used that perverted spell, Harem Jutsu or whatever! I still am stronger!" he walked away.

"Laxus is right, Naruto is going to die if we don't stop him, I knew he was reckless, but not this reckless!" Makarov stated as he began walking away," I'm going to communicate with him, through mind-link magic!"

Makarov sat down in a mediating position and began searching for Naruto, Mira stood besides him, she held on to his shoulder, if she wanted to listen and talk with Naruto she had to hold on to the person who casts the spell.

"NARUTO! RETURN BACK TO THE GUILD AT THIS MOMENT!" Makarov yelled as he found Naruto with his magic-link spell.

"Oww, that hurts my head grandpa Maka!" Naruto replied seconds later, Makarov sighed in relief Naruto was safe," Hell no, old man! I'm gonna defeat Acnologia!"

"WHY YOU LITTL-" Makarov was interrupted by Mira,"Please Naruto, if you don't you're gonna die, you only have a one percent chance of surviving!"

"Only One percent?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes!"

"That's more than enough to defeat that big bully!" Naruto yelled," **I'm not afraid of the odds, I'ma set that island free, they've been living with fear because of Acnologia, and as a Fairy Tail wizard, and a ninja I can't ignore this, you said to follow our hearts, therefore I am, and nothing is gonna stop me, not even death! I'ma be the greatest and strongest Saint Wizard, believe it!**"

"..."

"SCREW WHAT I SAID, AND COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Makarov yelled angrily.

"Um, as much as I want to, I can't, I'm half way there, plus I promised this little girl to take her to the island!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Makarov yelled again,"TURN BACK NOW!"

"I'll be fine, after all I'm a Fairy Tail wizard," Naruto added," I don't plan on dying, see ya!"

Naruto had disconnected the mind-link spell.

"What are we going to do now?" Mira asked worried.

"Form a team of S-Class wizards to bring him back," Makarov replied,"We're gonna have to wait until Ezra returns!"

_Don't die Naruto... please don't die on us! _Both Makarov and Mira thought the same thing.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto and Sparkles would arrive to Sand-Over Island in a while, they were miles away from the Island. Naruto had learned a lot about Sparkles, she told him everything about her life at home, she told him how she was ten years old, who she liked. She talked a lot, which made the time pass for Naruto who was motion Sick.

"You promise you're going to defeat Acnologia, without dying?" Sparkles asked after a while of silence," My big brother died trying to kill the dragon... they say nothing can defeat a dragon..."

Naruto grinned and patted her head," I'm going to be the the greatest Saint Wizard, I won't be defeated by a dragon, as a Fairy Tail wizard I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" She stuck out her pinky.

"Pinky promise!" Naruto wrapped his pinky around hers.

All of a sudden it got very windy, Naruto and Sparkles looked up in the sky and saw Acnologia. The dragon looked very scary, it's entire upper body was covered in black, round scales, which in turn were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail and legs, was gray in color. He possessed a blunt rounded head with four large and elongated plates extending backwards, and he had white beady eyes. His mouth was full of sharp teeth, and below it was an elongated protrusion pointing downwards. Acnologia's gargantuan, multi-layered wings were also composed of the very same plates covering his whole body, which took on a formation reminiscent of a bird's feathers. His massive tail splits in two at its end, where the black plates disappear, and takes on a double stinger-like appearance. You could feel a very cold, dark aura coming out of Acnologia as well.

"**Narutoooo! Lemme out! I wanna fight now!" **Kyuubi yelled excitedly he had felt Acnologia's power which woke him up.

'No, we'll destroy the island, plus Sparkles will be in they way, I don't wanna get her hurt!'

"**GRR! Fine, I'll wait... it'll be worth it... I can already taste victory!"**

"Shit, it's gonna attack!" Naruto stated, Naruto knew Acnologia was gonna use Dragon Roar from the way it's position was.

"Naruto, what are we going to do?" Sparkles said scared.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Naruto smiled," As long as I'm here, I'll protect you!"

Acnologia then fired a beam of gigantic white magic out of it's mouth. At fast speeds it headed towards Naruto and Sparkles.

_Shit! Shit, what am I going to do?! _Naruto thought. _I know, I'll use-_

Before the beam could destroy anything Naruto activated his sharingan, then he activated Susanoo to protect him and Sparkles. His Susanoo took the whole blow. Naruto sighed in relief, he didn't know if Susanoo would take the whole beam of Dragon Roar, but it did. Now he had to do something fast, because Susanoo had wasted half of his chakra.

"**Amaterasu!" **Naruto yelled, as the black flames appeared on Acnologia's wings. The dragon seemed to be resistant to the flames, but it still caused some damage, it fell on the ocean, unable to use it's wings. Acnologia then charged at Naruto and tackled him, Naruto with Susanoo flew backwards, such powerful strength the dragon had.

_I wonder of Tsukuyomi will work on him, I guess I'll have to find out, almost all my chakra is gone... I gotta hurry up..._

Acnologia once again used Dragon Roar, however before he could release the beam. Naruto looked at him in the eyes and whispered,**"Tsukuyomi!"**

Everything now looked white and red. Naruto said coldly," This is the world of Tsukuyomi, where time passes really slow, three days will pass here, and only one second in real life - prepare to feel pain!"

Naruto formed a hand-signs then thousand shadow clones appeared, and each clone had white fire on their fists, they all yelled,**"Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" **they all charged at Acnologia who couldn't move.

Naruto made another thousand shadow clones and they all formed Rasenshuriken, they charged as well as they yelled," **Rasenshuriken!" **

Acnologia roared in pain, it had never experienced something like this. It felt like an eternity, the same thing over and over for three days. Until Naruto canceled the Jutsu. They were now back in the real world, Naruto felt on his knees, gasping for air, he wasn't used to using the sharingan, not only that but he had ran out of chakra. Susanoo slowly fading away, Acnologia fell on the ocean, he was tired and his wings were burned, the black flames were gone. He got up and began flying away slowly.

"**Leave the island or I'll kill you next time, son of the fire dragon!" **Acnologia roared as it flew away**,"I will return tomorrow, if you aren't gone, I'll kill you!"**

"Hmph!" Naruto saw complete darkness...

**[Unknown Place]**

The mighty Igneel was chilling in his cave like a boss, ya know? Having a good day, when a white light appears in front of him, The Sky Dragon had to fuck up his day now!

"**Igneel! You do know Naruto is going to die? Acnologia eradicates everything, especially humans, aren't you going to do something?"**

"**YOU DARE BOTHER THE GREAT AND MIGHTY IGNEEL?!" Igneel roared mad,"NARUTO KNOWS WHAT HE'S DOING, HE DOESN'T NEED MY HELP, NOW SHOO-SHOO!"**

"**GRR! Acnologia is feared among dragons, he even killed a lot of them before, Naruto is just another fly buzzing around Acnologia's crap, Acnologia can easily defeat him!"**

"**Hahaha!" **Igneel laughed all of a sudden,**"Naruto just wounded Acnologia, that dragon seems to be retreating, you see? He knows what he's doing, as he was trained by the great IGNEEL!"**

"**You're too arrogant! That's why I can't get along with you! Naruto got lucky, Acnologia never lets his enemy live twice, Naruto is dead!"**

"**Hmph, just watch his next battle and shut up, unlike you, I have faith in them as Dragon Slayers!" **Igneel then fired at the white light and it vanished.

_**Don't die Naruto... remember what I taught you, I will always be watching over you and Natsu, have pride in the name Fire Dragon Slayer! **_Igneel sent the message to Naruto through Mind-link magic before going to sleep.

**Note: So chapter three is done, I decided to do my own little thing this time, I don't wanna bore you with stuff you read in the manga or watch in the anime, By the way I got this idea by talking with a few people on here! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE: AND Thank you very much for giving me idea's and advice! Next chapter: Acnologia Vs Kyuubi! Who will win? Who will lose? That's all for now, review and tell me watch think on my story too, and if I get lots of reviews I'll update faster!**

**Deuces!**


	4. Acnologia Vs Kurama!

**Note: Here is Chapter four delivered nice, warm, and tasty! I hope you enjoy! BTW, I still need to answer your questions, which I shall do next Saturday, for I am gonna be busy the rest of the week. Thank you all you reviewers, readers, and writers, thanks again for those who give me ideas! I hope I'm meeting your expectations as readers, cause if I'm not please tell me, I try to give you all the very best!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world,where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Fairy Tail, both belong to their owners! **

**Chapter 4: Acnologia: The Black Dragon Vs Kurama: The Nine Tailed Fox!**

Natsu, Happy and Lucy were walking back to Fairy Tail, they had finished their job, well almost finished it, they didn't destroy the book they were suppose to, and they hadn't gotten the 1,000,000 due to Natsu.

"Did you hear that?" Natsu asked Lucy. The bushes near by were shaking, Natsu jumped into the bushes and began punching whoever was there.

"Is he looking for a fight?"

"Go Natsu!"

Then out of the bushes came out Natsu and Gray, Gray had no clothes on but his underwear.

"Why are you in underwear?"

"I was looking for a bathroom!" He replied.

"Why are you stripped, then," Natsu questioned as they glared at each-other," AND there would never be a bathroom in the middle of a forests!"

They began calling each other names, as dark aura's came out of them. Then Gray stopped arguing and said," We don't have time for this, Ezra already returned from her job, and she's pissed!"

"What? Why?" Natsu and Happy asked at the same-time.

"You see, your brother Naruto decided to go on the second floor and grab a request from the S-Class request board, he got a quest that is ranked SSS-Class, and Makarov wants every S-Class wizard to go bring his ass back to the guild, and you know Ezra hates those who breaks the rules, plus she didn't even like Naruto from the start due to that _incident, _SO she's gonna kill him!" Gray replied with a sad tone.

"WHAT!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy yelled at the same time shocked.

"But there's good news!" Gray added.

"What are they?" They asked together.

"There's a one percent chance Naruto might survive doing that job, so he doesn't have to worry about getting killed by Ezra or the Master," Gray told them.

"Jerk!" Natsu yelled," Those are bad news!"

"We don't have to stay here and chat all day, Ezra is waiting, she wants you Natsu to go as well, she say's you can probably convince Naruto to come back, and if you don't your dead, too!" Gray smirked, asNatsu made a scared face.

"I'm dead, too!" Natsu sighed," Nothing can change Naruto's mind... actually there is RAMEN – YAY, I'ma live!"

"What kind of person is Ezra, Anyways?" Lucy asked, she always wanted to meet Ezra.

"Scary!" All three said at the same time.

"Wild animal!"

"Beast!"

"More evil than a demon!"

The three began saying all sorts of exaggerations about Ezra, and Lucy was getting scared, now she was a nervous.

"Anyways, we gotta hurry home!"

"Shit, lets go!"

Before they could do anything else they got attacked...

**[Scene Change]**

Ezra was waiting in the guild for Natsu, she was waiting with Mira. Their goal was to go drag Naruto's ass back to the guild. All other S-Class wizards were busy or didn't want to go with her, and the only one who wasn't busy was Laxus who thought it was a waste of time because he figured Naruto was dead. However as soon as master sent her word what Naruto had done, she quickly finished her job and came back quickly, she also wanted to talk to Makarov about something but he had left to a regular meeting before she could, so it would have to wait. She sat next to a decorated monster horn, which was given to her as a gift.

"You always have to kill everything, Naruto!" Ezra said to herself," You better not die, or I'll kill you!"

Ezra also wanted to bring Naruto back quickly because she had heard rumors of a Dark Guild doing fishy things, they wanted to use some dark magi called Lullaby, since the master wasn't back she had decided to make Natsu, and Gray be part of her team to take the dark guild all out before something bad happened.

"WE'RE HERE, EZRA! Please don't kill us!" Natsu and Gray yelled as they entered the guild.

Ezra only said," I wanna be back in the guild by tomorrow morning, we don't have time to waste! Natsu , Mira, Gray, let's go!"

"Me?" Gray asked.

"Yes, you! Have a problem?"

"N-No!" Gray stuttered," But why do I have to go?"

"No other S-class wizard is here besides me and Mira, the rest of them are busy and Laxus thinks it's a waste of time looking for Naruto" Ezra replied," Our goal is to bring Naruto back, but if he get's himself into trouble... I'll need back up!"

"What job did Naruto pick, anyways?" Lucy asked," For it to be SSS-Classed..."

"Naruto chose a Suicidal job, he's going to fight a dragon called Acnologia!" Ezra said seriously," He has a 99 percent chance of dying, that's why we got to hurry up!"

"WHAT?!" Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy yelled shocked. Natsu's eyes widened. He remembered Igneel talking about how Acnologia was a dragon feared even among Dragons, and to run if he ever saw him.

"T-That BASTARD!" Natsu then yelled all of sudden," I WANNA FIGHT A DRAGON TOO, LETS GO!"

"That's another reason why I wanted Natsu... because he's a dragon slayer, and you Gray because the more people, the greater the chances of us surviving if we get attacked!" Ezra stated as they began running towards the port, Lucy followed them too.

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto had woken up in a really big room, the bed he was on was big as well.

"Where... am I?" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"In my mansion, we saw your fight with the dragon Acnologia, it was amazing!" A man with blue hair said as he walked towards Naruto.

"Where is Sparkles? Is she alright!" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Yes, my wife and I would like to give you our thanks, you brought our daughter back to us, we will always be in your debt!" The man said as he bowed on the floor.

"Uh... what's with the bowing crap? It's no problem, Sparkles is my friend!" Naruto said, not used to being bowed at.

"Now to business, my daughter said you were a Fairy Tail wizard, she said you came to save us from that Dragon - oh, you must be wondering who I am, I am King Lumen, the ruler of Sand-Over Island!" Lumen smiled.

"OH!" Naruto was surprised, Sparkles hadn't told him this.

"Sparkles said the dragon would be here today again, do you think you'll be okay to fight it?" Lumen questioned.

Naruto grinned," Hell yeah, the dragon got lucky I passed out or else I'd make it into sushi!"

"Good, good!" Lumen clapped," We'll pay you 10,000,000 jewels for defeating it!"

"Uh.. Okay."

"We have another member of Fairy Tail in another room, the dragon almost killed him when they fought, he lost some body parts, he's still recovering!" Lumen then stated.

"What?!" Naruto got up quickly," Where is he?"

"Follow me!"

They walked out of the room, then they walked for a few seconds before arriving to another room, Naruto entered and Lumen stayed outside the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Gildarts the second strongest man in Fairy Tail asked, he was laying a bed, all bandaged up.

"I came to defeat Acnologia!"

"WHAT?!" Gildarts yelled," You aren't serious? Look what that dragon did to me? I'm lucky I survived..." His left arm was missing, as well as his left leg.

"Well, that dragon is lucky I fell asleep or else I'd have given him a piece of my mind!"

"You fought him?"

"Kinda, he attacked us as I entered the island, I managed to wound him, today I'ma defeat him!"

"Don't, you'll die!" Gildarts yelled," I'm the second Strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, and look what happened? You fight him again and you'll die, Acnologia never lets an enemy go away twice!"

"GRRR!" Naruto growled," I'm tired of hearing that! Don't you have faith in me? Maka said the same thing, Mira too! I hate being looked down on!"

"Idiot! It's called a 100 year job for a reason, nobody has done or finished the job in 100 years, Dragon's are immortal they can't die!" Gildarts yelled," They also care about you, if you were to die, it would make the whole damn guild sad!"

"I don't plan on dying!" Naruto yelled," So sit back, and watch me defeat that bully!" Naruto walked away, he would show them the power of Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto walked out of the room and Lumen said," I just received word that more members of Fairy Tail are coming, isn't that great? The more help the better!"

"No, they aren't here to defeat Acnologia but bring me back to the guild," Naruto stated, Makarov most likely sent Ezra after him," I broke the rules and came to help, they can even kick me out of the guild if they wanted to!"

"Oh, in that case, you don't have to help us!" Lumen smiled," We can deal with the dragon, we don't want you getting in trouble."

"**It's alright, I promised your daughter I would defeat it, she told me how you all live with fear, how you're running out of money, how nobody ever comes to help, I came here to defeat that bully, he also wounded a friend so it's more of a reason to kick his ass!**" Naruto said with determination," **I'll show him the power of Naruto Uzumaki! Dragon Ninja Knight!**"

Lumen smiled and said,"Thank you!"

"Well, I'm gonna go look for the dragon, I suggest you tell the people of the island to take cover or something, because this battle might turn into a huge scale war, I would feel better if I knew they were safe, so I can go all out!"

"Yes! I'll do it!" Lumen walked away.

"Time to go Dragon hunting!" Naruto said with anger before walking away too. Unknown to both, Gildarts heard the whole thing and decided to communicative with Fairy Tail members, to stop the Blonde from going to his death...

**[Unknown Place]**

Acnologia was very surprised, he hadn't been wounded in a long as time. And it certainly wasn't a human who wounded him last time it was a dragon. That's what surprised him the most. He had fought another guy named Gildarts a while ago, he had eaten his left arm and left leg, and some other body part, but the guy got away before he could kill him, Gildarts hadn't given him as much damage as the blonde haired fire slayer.

"**Damn you Igneel, I'll kill your son!" **Acnologia roared, he hated humans, and now he hated Naruto more than every human-being combined,**"I'll be the laughing stocks for generations if I don't kill that fire slayer!"**

Another thing that stunned Acnologia had been those red eyes, they had such amazing powers, to be able to stop his Dragon Roar, and to have burned his wings with those black flames, it was scary. Acnologia hadn't felt scared in a long time, especially that last attack, the one that caused time to be three days long but in reality only one second passes.

"**Doesn't matter! I'll kill him! and then I'll kill Igneel!" **Acnologia roared again,**"I'm immortal and I can't die! All I have to do is eat him and he'll die!" **

Acnologia still was hurt from Naruto's attacks but he would go out there and kill him, he would have to suck down the pain, his pride was on the line! So Acnologia got up and began flying, he was gonna go find Naruto...

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto was walking on the beach of Sand-Over Island, the place was pretty nice, if Naruto did defeat Acnologia then Sand-over Island would become a huge resort like place, the people had lived isolated for around 100 years due to Acnologia terrorizing them, nobody left nor came to the island. Naruto had talked with many of the people in the Island, they had literally begged to defeat Acnologia. Their lives were miserable, many were poor if not all, there was many criminals. Naruto would defeat Acnologia and give them happy lives!

Naruto continued walking, Sasuke's Sharingan activated. Naruto had found out he could not just see chakra but magic with his Sharingan. Then Naruto heard a huge roar, he turned around and he saw Acnologia flying towards him, ready to fire a Dragon Roar. Naruto wouldn't use Susanoo to protect himself, because it wasted to much chakra and because it harmed every cell in his body, he would have to use his brain in order to defeat the powerful dragon.

_I can't allow him to fire Dragon Roar now, it'll destroy the beach, I need to get as far away from here in order to release Kyuubi and go all out._

Naruto began to run away as far away from the island, he was running on the water looking back every now and then, Acnologia right behind him. Naruto looked back a few minutes later only to see a beam of white light heading towards him, the black dragon had fired Dragon Roared, Naruto jumped high in the air and dodged it, the attack had hit the water causing an explosion and a huge wave formed. But Naruto kept running, he couldn't afford to get hit now, it was around noon and his Fairy Tail comrades would probably be here any moment now, he had to defeat Acnologia before they came!

"**Stop running away, you damn fire Slayer!" **Acnologia roared as he fired another Dragon Roar, Naruto dodged it again, this angered Acnologia more.

_**Is he reading my attacks? He manages to move a few seconds before I fire at him, he dodges with ease, and he's so calm, I can't sense fear coming from him. Other dragons fear me, yet this kid remains calm and cool. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE?! Is he cocky enough to think he can beat me? I wouldn't be surprised if he was, he was raised by the arrogant Igneel!**_

Naruto then stopped. They were pretty far away from the island. So he didn't have to worry about destroying the island for now. Acnologia stopped, he was curious. What would the blonde do now? The blonde closed his eyes. Acnologia growled was the blonde that cocky to close his eyes at the great him?!

**[Inside Seal]**

"Are you ready, Kurama?" Naruto questioned, as he floated in the air. He was gonna open the gates.

"**I was born ready, Naruto!"**

"Remember the plan!"

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah, kick his ass!" **Kurama said excitedly, The gates were opening slowly,**"I got two new moves I wanna try out, you should be familiar with one, you tried it out a few times before!"**

"Huh?"

"**You'll see!" **Kurama grinned, and now the gates were fully opened, Kyuubi slowly walked out, and then both he and Naruto bumped fists!

**[Outside Seal]**

A few seconds had passed. Naruto opened his eyes and stared right at Acnologia's eyes, and then he formed a Rasengan, he then charged at Acnologia. The dragon couldn't believe it, Naruto was so stupid to blindly just attack him, he would just eradicate him with Dragon Roar. So the black dragon compressed his magic, then after holding his magic for a full minute he released, and a huge beam of white light head right towards the blonde.

Naruto still charged at him. Dragon roar then hit Naruto, and he exploded, pieces of his flesh went all over the place. Acnologia grinned evilly, the blonde was dead, he was too cocky and he died. Nobody would ever be able to defeat him. Acnologia turned around and slowly began flying away.

"**Hey! Dragon, why are you flying away? I still haven't kicked your ass, or are you scared of fighting the mighty Kyuubi?" **Acnologia froze, he felt a lot of killing-intent, and he heard a demotic voice.

Acnologia turned around to see Naruto on top of a red fox as big as a dragon or if not bigger, the red fox had nine tails that swayed all over the place, the waves got bigger with each sway. The fox grinned revealing it's sharp teeth, it's eyes were red and demotic looking, Naruto was standing on it's head, he had a shit eating grin on his face.

"**What the hell?" **Acnologia yelled in shock,**"I killed you!"**

"The moment you looked at my eyes you were placed under an illusion," Naruto stated without emotion," Now starts the real fight, you're ass is gonna get kicked by Naruto Uzumaki! Wizard of Fairy Tail and Kurama: the strongest and last tailed Demon!"

"**Continuous Tail Beast Balls!" **Kurama yelled as a lot of balls of chakra came out of his mouth, they headed straight towards Acnologia who yelled,**"Dragon Roar!" **Both attacks headed towards each-other, they canceled out in the middle of the water, smoke formed, and both beasts stood there, not moving a single muscle. When the smoke cleared both beasts charged at each-other.

Kyuubi wrapped two of his tail's around Acnologia's neck, and two other tail's around Acnologia's wings for he wouldn't be able to fly away. The black dragon in return bit Kyuubi's neck, his whole mouth was on Kurama's neck, it's sharp teeth inside Kurama's flesh, Kurama only tighten his tails around Acnologia's neck and wings.

Naruto on the other hand was making a Rasenshuriken, after he was done making the jutsu he jumped in the air and yelled," Kurama, let go!"

Kyuubi loosened his tails from Acnologia's neck and wings, and then with his legs he pushed Acnologia back, the Dragon flew a good distant backwards, with some of Kyuubi's flesh in his mouth, and then Naruto threw his Rasenshuriken. Acnologia saw the technique fly towards him, he knew that technique was dangerous just by looking at it, so he did something that neither Naruto or Kyuubi expected, with his double tail the black dragon swung and hit the Rasenshuriken, what surprised them was that the Rasenshuriken now headed straight towards them.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as Kyuubi and him dodged the Rasenshuriken. The Rasenshuriken went deep under water and it exploded, for they wouldn't get caught in the explosion, Kyuubi jumped high in the air, Naruto on his head. Acnologia saw an opening and tackled Kyuubi upward in the sky, the black dragon flew way up high in the sky, with Kyuubi's stomach, on his head. Then the dragon grabbed one of Kyuubi's tails with his mouth, and swung him upward, Kurama flew way up high in the air, Acnologia then yelled,**" Multiple Dragon Roar Missiles!" **

Not just one beam of magic headed towards Kyuubi and Naruto but four, they wouldn't be able to dodge all four in the air, Acnologia had the advantage in the sky, Kyuubi did not, he had no wings. All four attacks successfully managed to hit them, both were now falling back down on the ocean, Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and placed him on his stomach, and then Kyuubi crashed into the water. Acnologia compressed back more magic power and shot once again. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and placed him in his mouth, Kurama closed his mouth as the magic beam hit his entire body.

Acnologia smirked, he was beating them. Kyuubi's eyes were closed, and he wasn't getting up. But he had to admit the fox did put up a good fight, in fact he had never seen or heard of a demon called Kyuubi, but it didn't matter, he was gonna win!

Kyuubi then opened his mouth, Naruto walked out and asked," Is that all you got, you over-sized lizard? I don't know why other dragons fear you, we were just testing your powers out, and lemme tell ya something: YOU FAILED!"

"**Brat, we're even now with the dragon, right? He returned all the hits you gave him the other day!" **Kyuubi's grin got bigger as he got up.

Acnologia couldn't fucking believe it! They were testing him out?! He was now really pissed. He would show them his true power. He roared super loud causing Kyuubi and Naruto to cover their ears, they felt sound-waves all over the place, the water was shaking, huge waves were forming, waves as big as a 20 foot tsunami formed. Both Naruto and Kyuubi felt like if their ear's would pop, both had good hearing, Naruto for being a dragon slayer, and Kyuubi for being a demon.

Naruto then got a good idea, he whispered,**"Amaterasu!" **The black flames appeared inside Acnologia's mouth, he stopped roaring like that, and instead roared in pain. He sucked in the fire, then he blew the black fire out, a huge fire-ball of black flames headed towards Kyuubi and Naruto. Naruto stopped Amaterasu with his sharingan before it reached them and then he made it fly back towards Acnologia at fast speeds, the fire ball hit him right in the chest, and now the entire dragon's body was covered in black flames. He was being burned to a crisp.

Acnologia felt the black fire burning his entire body. He had to do something about the flames. Maybe if he flew extremely fast, the flames would leave his body. So Acnologia began flying at fast speeds toward Sand-Over Island. Naruto hopped on Kyuubi's head and they chased the dragon, as he flew Kyuubi tackled him to the ground, and now Kyuubi had Acnologia pinned.

Naruto formed another Rasenshuriken and he yelled,"**Rasenshuriken!"** as he jumped in the air, he threw it from high up in the air, and it headed straight towards Acnologia's head. Kyuubi quickly got off Acnologia and got as far back as possible. This time Acnologia couldn't dodge for it was too late, the Rasenshuriken then hit him right on his face, a white and black sphere surrounded his entire body, he felt every organ in his body being hit by needle like things. His magic power was also fading away, and the black fire was circling his entire body inside out.

When the white and black sphere was gone, Acnologia remained on the ground. Naruto yelled,"Leave this place and never return!"

"**Kukuku!" **Acnologia began laughing evilly all of a sudden. **"Did you actually think you had beaten me? Let me show you my fearsome true power!"**

Acnologia got up, and faced them, and they noticed his scales were starting to get bigger, not only bigger but shinier, and they looked to be hardening as well. His wings they were getting bigger as well, he seemed to be healing too. Then they saw lot's of magical power coming out of Acnologia, his magic was black and it leaked a lot of killer-intent! His teeth also got really sharp, his feet growing bigger.

"**Dark Dragon Bomb!" **Acnologia yelled, as a really gigantic ball of black magic began forming on his opened mouth, Naruto and Kyuubi felt the power as it got really windy around them. Now the attack was bigger than two Kyuubi's combined. Acnologia then blasted the attack and it headed straight for them in a beam of black magic, the speed of the attack was fast, not only that but as it got closer it got hotter.

"**Tailed Beast Ball!" **Kyuubi yelled as he gathered black and white chakra, then he placed it in his mouth, he got extremely bloated with chakra from within. Then he blasted a concentrated beam of energy.

Acnologia's attack was all black, as Kyuubi's attack was all white, both attacks met in between both beasts, at first Kyuubi's attack pushed Acnologia's Dark Dragon Bomb back towards Acnologia, but then the dragon added more magical power and pushed Kyuubi's attack back towards both Naruto and Kurama, now his Dark Dragon Bomb PLUS Kyuubi's Tailed Beast Ball headed straight towards them in combined power. Kyuubi and Naruto were shocked that was the strongest attack they had, and now it was being used against them. They couldn't dodge because if they did dodge the island would be hit, and probably destroyed.

"**He's stronger than I expected!" **Kurama grinned,**"I'm having lots of fun, lets fight 'til the bitter end!"**

Naruto nodded, and whispered,**"Susanoo!" **and with his Susanoo's blade he blocked the attack once it hit him. The attack was breaking his Susanoo's blade not only that but he was being pushed backwards, Kyuubi from the back pushed Naruto forward, but it was no use. That was one hell of a attack, the attack surrounded them then it exploded.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!**

Naruto and Kyuubi landed on the beach of Sand-Over Island, the beach had been destroyed, and there was also a huge Crater. Naruto and Kurama were on the floor groaning in pain, Susanoo had faded away, Naruto's clothes were all torn up, and his shoes were missing. Both struggled to get up. Until finally they did. Acnologia smirked evilly, he was gonna win. One more attack and they were dead.

He compressed more black magic, this attack would be his last attack. They were now running towards him. He remained calm. He would fire 30 seconds before they reached him. They would not dodge, because if they did the island would be destroyed, since they were protecting the island!

"**Dark Dragon Blast!" **Acnologia yelled has he fired one of his greatest attack. The attack headed towards them at extreme speeds, Kyuubi knew if Naruto got hit he would certainly die. So he grabbed the blonde and placed him on his head.

"What are you doing, Kurama?"

"**Time to show you one of the moves I've been working on!" **Kyuubi at full speed disappeared and reappeared behind Acnologia, before Acnologia could do anything he felt two really big fingers poke his ass!

"**ONEEEE THOUSANDDDD YEARSSSSS OF DEATHHHHH!" **Kurama yelled, as the black dragon went flying, Acnologia's attack direction changed and it destroyed a mountain in the Island.

"That was the attack you've been working on?" Naruto sweat-dropped.

"**I've always wanted to use that move, and my personal opinion is: It's quite effective!" **Kyuubi grinned, and Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

Acnologia growled, where they toying with him, now? So he turned around and yelled,**"Dragon Tail Strike!" **His double-tail shot out five black magic balls from the ends. Kyuubi dodged the attacks and yelled,**"Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream!"**

Kyuubi shot out a powerful stream of fire from his mouth, the fire stream destroyed the magic balls, then the stream headed straight towards Acnologia, Acnologia didn't bother dodging, instead he headed straight towards the fire. He went through the fire and slashed at Kyuubi with his tail, Kurama grabbed his tail with his right hand and quickly fired Continuous Tail Beast Balls at Acnologia's head. The balls did some damage, as the dragon fell to the ground.

"**Brat, you're a Dragon Slayer so use your magic to defeat this dragon, I'm running out of chakra!" **Kurama yelled, as Acnologia got up and tackled him down.

Naruto nodded and then he yelled," **Fire Dragon Roar!" **He shot out white flames out of his mouth, the white flames hit Acnologia's wings, and now they were on fire, next the blonde had white flames on both of his fists he yelled," **Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" **he jumped in the air and swung his right fist, he then landed on Acnologia's head, and the blonde punched him. However, the attacks had no effect because the white fire disappeared from his wings and his last attack didn't really make a dent on his face or anything, the blonde was low on chakra, and those two attacks had wasted half of his magic reserves!

The blonde noticed the area around them was really destroyed, their was dead fish and sharks floating on the water, the water was also kind of red due to Kyuubi's blood, the beach was destroyed, and there wasn't water in some parts of the oceans, they had formed new mountains due to the attacks, and they had destroyed one of the mountains in the island. There was more damage but the blonde didn't have to to notice everything due to Acnologia head-butting Kyuubi in the stomach, both went flying backwards, Kyuubi had blood coming out of his mouth!

"**That's one hell of a dragon! After we defeat him, we gotta fight more dragons!" **Kyuubi said as he got up and charged at Acnologia, who in return charged at Kyuubi.

"**Naruto, I'll pin the dragon and then with your Dragon Slayer magic you fire at both of us, I doubt it'll be as effective on me because I'm not a dragon, and don't hold back!"**

Naruto nodded and jumped off Kyuubi, Kyuubi still charged at Acnologia, he bit one of Acnologia's wing when they met, and the black dragon bit Kurama's shoulder. Kurama then nodded at Naruto who put his hands in his mouth, he sucked a bunch of air in, then he yelled," **Fire Dragon Roar!" **a huge wave of white flames headed towards them. Acnologia roared as he tried freeing himself from Kyuubi's grasps!

"**EAT FIRE MOTHER-FUCKER!" **Kyuubi yelled as the flames burned them alive. Both roared in pain as the fire cooked them. And then when the fire was no longer there both Kurama and Acnologia fell on the ocean gasping for air, those flames were really strong. Naruto fell on his knees gasping for air, only 2 percent of his magic remained, and only 10 percent of his chakra remained, which was wasting do due him still remaining on the water. But it wasn't over because Acnologia got up flew towards Naruto, he was going in for the kill, now that the blonde had wasted his magic. He swung his tail, and with it he would strike at the blonde. However, his plans where ruined when Kurama appeared in front of Naruto, Acnologia's tail stabbed Kurama's chest instead, his tail made it's way to the other side.

Naruto's blue eyes widened (He had deactivated his sharingan a while ago due to chakra loss).

"**B-Brat... I'll hold him off, get the fuck out of here!" **Kyuubi commanded him.

_Don't, you'll die!_

_I'm the second Strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, and look what happened? You fight him again and you'll die, Acnologia never lets an enemy go away twice!_

_Please Naruto, if you don't you're gonna die, you only have a one percent chance of surviving! _

_I'm going to be the the greatest Saint Wizard, I won't be defeated by a dragon, as a Fairy Tail wizard I promise! _

_Pinky promise? _

_Pinky promise!_

The words of his friends ran through Naruto's head. Were they right? Was he really gonna die? If he died then his promise to Sparkles would be broken.

**_Don't die Naruto... remember what I taught you, I will always be watching over you and Natsu, have pride in the name Fire Dragon Slayer!_ **

All of a sudden Naruto heard those words again, he had heard those words in his dreams. And now he heard the words again. Then his eyes widened. It was Igneel!

"I won't die yet, I have a lot to do before I die!" Naruto said to himself, as he got off his knees. The blonde began walking slowly towards some of the black flames that were still floating in the water, he needed fire, he needed energy!

The blonde finally arrived to the flames and then he picked them up, it burned his hand so he dropped the black flames. If he ate the black flames who knew what would happen to his body from the inside. He would have to risk it!

"It's do... or die," Naruto whispered as he picked up the flames, and then he put the the flames in his mouth and began swallowing them,"AND I DO... I DO IT BIG!"

The blonde felt his entire body burning, and he began yelling in pain,"AGHHHHHH!" After one minute he no longer felt pain but power running through his body, the black flames cover his entire body. Naruto grinned and with fasts speed he charged at the black dragon, he punched Acnologia in the stomach and with one punch he went flying towards Sand-Over Island. Naruto the appeared in front of him and yelled**,"Fire Dragon Roar: Hell Fire!" **

Black Flames headed right towards Acnologia, it hit his stomach and it burned him like hell. The black fire then circled Acnologia. Acnologia roared in pain, how he hated those black flames! Naruto jumped in the air because he was gonna punch the dragon, however, Acnologia opened his mouth and swallowed the blonde whole. Kurama saw this and quickly charged at Acnologia, he opened the dragon's mouth and stuck his whole hand and arm inside.

"**LET Naruto gooo!" ** Kurama yelled,**"He dies, I die!" **

Acnologia bit Kurama's hand off. Kyuubi roared in pain as his hand fell to the ocean floor. If only not all his chakra was behind those damn gates, then he would finish this off fast..

Naruto felt sleepy, he was tired and it was really dark here in Acnologia's belly! He heard Kyuubi yell in pain. So before seeing darkness the blonde said,"Here you go... Kurama, I unlocked the gates..."

Kurama's hand began growing and the hole in his chest as well. Red chakra leaked out of him and he grinned evilly,**"Now you will have a taste of my almighty power, grovel in fear, bitch!"**

**Note: I felt like ending it there, I'm tired as hell. I hope you enjoy, and I kinda rushed the end :( ...ANYWAYS, I probably won't update until Saturday, because I'ma be busy the rest of the week. And next chapter this fight ends, please tell me wat'cha think: was it good? was it bad? Or was it alright? Oh, I THINK I made errors so please tell me for I can correct them! **

**Deuces!**


	5. Dragon Slayer Blade!

**Note: Yo! Chapter 5 here, I never thought I'd go this far in the story, lol. I thought I was gonna lose inspiration, but all the reviews have been given me the will to keep going! So thank you all very much for reading, and reviewing, and thank you all of those who have made corrections to the story, and those who have given me their awesome ideas! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world,where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and Fairy Tail, I would not be here, would I? Both creations belong to their respective owners, I make no money outta this, not even one single dime!**

**Chapter 5: Dragon Slayer Blade!**

Erza and the rest of the Fairy Tail members were on a little lifeboat heading to Sand-Over Island, as they got closer it also go hotter. Nobody wanted to take them to Sand-over island so they had stolen a little life-Boat, they were all crowded, and it didn't help that Natsu was motion sick.

"A-Arre w-we their yet?" Natsu asked, his head outside the boat.

"No!" Erza replied. And after that it stayed silent. But, all three noticed she was giving off a killing-intent aura.

"W-Why is she giving off a killing-intent aura?" Lucy whispered to Gray, who was shirtless.

"She's probably remembering the _incident_," Gray replied bored.

"What is the _incident_?" Lucy asked, she was wondering what could get her so mad.

"Nobody dares speaks of the _incident_," Natsu added in a whisper. Erza was too busy thinking that she wasn't paying attention to them,"If you do Erza will KILL you!"

That was enough to get her to wonder more,"What is the _incident?! _I got to know, what did Naruto do that was so bad?!"

"Geez, we'll tell you," Gray said all of a sudden, he was bored and it would be good to pass the time...

**[Flash-Back]**

Natsu and Gray were on the floor, their asses had just been kicked by Erza. She hadn't even gotten one hit by them, she had also defeated them without breaking a sweat. Natsu was ten years old, Gray was was twelve, and Erza was thirteen.

In front of Erza was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, he was gonna fight to avenge his brother Natsu who lost, he was ten, too.

"Hurry up, I want to get this over with," Erza said in a bored tone.

"Today is the day you lose!" Naruto yelled as he charged at her, his fist was in a swinging manner. Before he could even hit her, Erza punched him in the face, then she swung and kicked him in the stomach. The blonde flew backwards, not only that but her kick was so strong he broke a table when he landed on it. She began walking away thinking she had beaten him.

"Hmph!" Naruto indicated he was annoyed, he hated being underestimated,"I-I hardly felt a thing, why are you walking away... you flat-chested -" He didn't finish due to Erza appearing in front of him, she punched his jaw and he flew-backwards. He got up once again, and she punched him once again. The blonde didn't give up and he was bloody after a while.

"Erza, you should go easier on him!" Macao stated," Do you want to kill him?"

"Ha!" Naruto said as he got up," That's nothing, I've taken worse hit's before!" He wiped blood from the tip of his mouth, then he charged at her once again. However the blonde tripped on a piece of would, he flew towards Erza who wasn't expecting it.

"**Muuuuaaaaaahhh!**" Everybody gasped in shock, Naruto had landed on top of her, his lips touching her own, they had kissed, his hand was on her thigh as well. They remained like that for a few seconds mouth on mouth, hand on thigh. Erza seemed to be blushing, but you couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or because it was really hot, but whatever it was, it pissed her off, and you could also tell she was shocked from the kiss. Naruto seemed to be shocked too. Then Erza made the first move she kicked him, and quickly got up. Tears were in the corner of one of her eye's.

"I will never forgive you!" Erza yelled with the tears in her eye. She than ran away crying.

**[Flash-Back Ends]**

"That's the reason why Erza hates Naruto," Gray stated.

"Didn't she dislike him before that, too?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Yes, remember how the blonde acted the first day you guys joined the guild?"

"Oh.. yeah, with the little speech, and how he disrespected Makarov."

"Erza doesn't like it when anybody disrespects Master, she respects him so much, and Naruto also pissed her off by calling him old man, than that one time he called Master old hag, he has a knack for pissing people off!" Gray couldn't help but chuckle.

"That kiss was soo romantic, though!" Lucy said with hearts in her eyes," I bet the kiss was so cute and innocent!" she was on saying weird stuff.

"Lucy, you are in weird-mode, again!" Happy stated.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy yelled," Before I feed you to a shark!"

**[Scene Change]**

Gildarts was slowly walking to the beach, he had felt the ground shaking, not only that but a mountain had been destroyed. And he felt a lot of malevolent energy coming from the beach, so he quickly got up from his bed, and headed towards the beach. But, due to his injury's he was walking at a low pace, stopping every few minutes to rest.

"You better not die, Naruto!" Gildarts growled as he walked.

**[With Kyuubi]**

"**I'm indestructible: Defeating me? Impossible!" **Kyuubi stated in a cocky matter. His goal was to save Naruto from becoming dragon crap.

"**Shut the fuck up, you fox! Cower in fear at the sight of my awesome power!" **Acnologia yelled with pride.

"**Your power is nothing but shit, compared to my true power you're just another sore loser, hiding behind shitty power! Wanna see true power?" **Kyuubi appeared behind Acnologia, he kicked Acnologia who flew and crashed right on Sand-Over Island, before he could do anything else Kyuubi yelled,**"Tailed Beast: Chakra Bomb!"**

Kyuubi formed a huge bomb of red chakra with the tips of his nine tails, the ball looked like a extremely gigantic red Rasengan. Kyuubi then let go of the bomb and it headed right for Acnologia, there was a red flash and the bomb exploded on Acnologia.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Part of the island was destroyed as well. There was a huge crater where there was once houses, streets, and other stuff, Acnologia was in the middle, he was on the floor struggling to get up. Kyuubi however had enough of the fucking dragon, he wouldn't give him time to regenerate or attack, he was a demon: It was kill, or get killed!

"**Nine Tails: Chakra Balls!" **Out of the tip of his each of his nine tails came out nine huge balls of red chakra, one ball for each tail. He repressed his chakra then he fired, Nine really big balls of chakra then crashed into Acnologia who roared in pain. He began gasping, Kyuubi in a mocking tone said,**"Oh, look at me, I'm crowing in fear? My ass, you're just another over-sized lizard, now spit Naruto out!"**

"**Kuku- he's de-" **Acnologia didn't finish due to Kyuubi appearing in front of him, with his fist Kyuubi punched the dragon in the stomach. Acnologia took this as a chance, and tackled Kyuubi. Kurama flew across the city and crashed into a Mansion, in fact it was the only Mansion in the city, hopefully there was no people inside, or Naruto would never release him to fight ever again. Acnologia flew towards Kyuubi and grabbed him with his two legs, his foot claws dug into Kurama's stomach, then Acnologia flew off at fast speeds, he arrived to a active volcano in the island, he let go of Kyuubi, however, before Kyuubi could fall, all his tails wrapped around Acnologia's feet.

"**If I'm going down, I'm taking you to the depths of hell with me!" **Kyuubi growled as he then grabbed Acnologia's right wing and bended it, the dragon was unable to fly and both fell towards the lava inside.

Seconds later both came out, Kyuubi with a red chakra cloak surrounding and protecting his entire demon body from the really hot lava. Acnologia was very resistant to the lava so nothing happened to him.

"**You're resistant to the lava, huh?" **Kyuubi said a little surprised,**"Very interesting... but it won't save you from getting your ass kicked!" **

Now their battle ground was inside a volcano. Both stared at each other, then Kyuubi grabbed some lava and threw it at Acnologia's eyes, the black dragon saw this and quickly dodged. However, it was just a diversion as Kyuubi yelled,**"Tailed Beast: Ball Of Destruction!" **Kyuubi formed a huge ball on his right hand, it was red mixed with black, it was half the size of himself. He smashed it against Acnologia's stomach and it caused a huge red and black sphere around them.

**!KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAB BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

The Volcano exploded due to Kyuubi's attack, causing rocks and chunks of land to go flying all over the place, the hot lava flew and covered half of the city, Acnologia and Kyuubi flew out of the island and into the ocean. Acnologia knew if he took anymore hardcore hit's like that he certainly would be defeated, Kyuubi could probably kill him if he wanted to, but since Naruto was inside his stomach, he was most likely holding back.

_**Shit! Half of the island is destroyed! **_Kyuubi thought, he had landed across from Acnologia, the dragon gasped for air. Kyuubi had received some damage as well but he wouldn't show it. **_In order to use my ultimate attack I need Naruto out of there! I'll try communicating with him, since we still are linked together!_**

_**'Naruto! what are you doing?! Get the hell out of there, come out of his ass-hole if you have too!' **_Kyuubi sent the message to Naruto. He got no reply, and Acnologia was now charging at him.

"**I was born to rip shit, that's why they call me the Mighty Kyuubi! I hope you brought a giant dragon diaper, because you are about to shit yourself!" **Kyuubi grinned and charged at Acnologia.

**[With Naruto]**

_**'Naruto! what are you doing?! Get the hell out of there, come out of his ass-hole if you have too!' **_Naruto woke up to the sound of Kyuubi's voice in his head. He quickly got up and looked around it was all dark.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he looked around, then he heard a growl and remembered," I got eaten by Acnologia!"

"How am I gonna get out?" Naruto asked himself as he walked around Acnologia's stomach, it was huge inside. There was only two exits, one was Acnologia's mouth, the other was Acnologia's ass. He doubted Acnologia would let him get out of his mouth, and he wasn't too happy about coming out of the dragon's ass!

"I guess my one and only choice is coming out of his ass," Naruto sighed as he continued walking towards where he figured was the dragons other exit.

The blonde continued walking until he saw a blade stuck inside Acnologia's gut, it was all black, and really pretty.

"What is a blade doing here?" Naruto said, he noticed it had a black orb in the middle of the blade.

_**Dragon Slayer Blade... all dragons fear a Dragon Slayer Blade, there is only three of them in the world today... the very first one: created by one of the very first dragon ever, there used to be thousands of the blades, until only three remain, however the first dragon slayer blade is said to be the very dragon who created it himself, he was very evil, he loved pain, hatred, rage.. so he made himself into a blade, so whoever wields him will be cursed forever with pain, hatred, and rage... that is the price for unimaginable power, the magic of the first dragons can't be compared to those of the dragons today... their power is too great, none exist today , they all died...**_

_So... where is the blade today?_

_**Dragons say it's destroyed, other dragons think the blade is a legend, I however know it is inside Acnologia's stomach... he feared the blade so he decided to eat it, the other two blades that remain aren't as strong as that blade, because those were created by Dragon Slayers... but they can still cause Damage..."**_

_What is the blade called?_

_**Blade Of Igneous... Igneous is the name of the dragon... well, goodnight, tomorrow we start training!**_

Naruto remembered the conversation he and Igneel had years ago. So the blade in front of him was the Blade Of Igneous?

"Eh, what can possibly happen from grabbing a blade!" Naruto shrugged and then he lifted the blade. The moment he lifted the blade lots of magical power entered his body, Naruto fell on Acnologia's stomach, it hurt like a bitch, he felt electricity throughout his entire body, not only that but his body burned as well, he felt lots of magical power running through his veins, it was evil magical power, the magic was also black with purple. Over his right eye appeared an eastern cross, it went from over his eye-brow to his right cheek, and one of the beams went across his face, to the other side of his nose, his right blue eye turned all red, with a out-lined black heart. Naruto grabbed his right eye, it hurt too. Then all of a sudden the pain stopped, and his right eye turned back to normal, and the blonde had no idea he had an eastern cross mark on the right side of his face.

The blonde got up, and blinked, that was just weird, then he picked up the blade and swung it. He grinned," Looks like I got a new toy!" The blonde continued walking, unknown to him, the magic that entered his was body was Igneous the dragon himself, the blonde had linked himself with the dragon, the eastern cross on the right side of his face was prove of it!

As Naruto walked he noticed it got narrower and narrower. He soon realized he couldn't keep going, cause it got so narrow there wouldn't be air for him to breath. So the blonde headed back to Acnologia's stomach, and sat on the floor. How the hell was he gonna get out? Than an idea hit. What if he attack Acnologia from the inside, than the dragon would have no choice but to spit him back out. So the blonde started kicking and punching random places on Acnologia's body. All of a sudden he felt the place shaking, next thing Naruto knows there some weird looking liquid coming towards him, the liquid takes Naruto with him: Until they reached Acnologia's mouth, where the dragon pukes him out.

"FRRRREEEEDOOOM!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out of Acnologia's mouth, and onto Kyuubi's head.

"Yo, Kurama did ya miss me?"

"**It was about time ya came out, time to finish this off!" **Kyuubi grinned,**"Time to show you my ultimate move!"**

"Let's do it!" Naruto nodded.

Acnologia saw that Kyuubi was gonna attack and prepared an old fashioned Dragon Roar. So he repressed all his magical power and then shot before yelling,**"Dragon Roar!"**

Kurama yelled,**"****Tailed Beast: Electra Twist!" **and he too repressed all his chakra, this would be the blast that decides who wins.

Then Kyuubi let go, and his chakra headed towards Acnologia in a twisting formation, electricity also seemed to be coming out of the attack destroying everything in it's path, and causing the water to form huge waves. Then the attack was no match for Dragon Roar, as Electra Twist destroyed it, and now it headed right towards Acnologia who wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The attack hit him right in the chest, and it exploded, Naruto and Kyuubi got caught up in the explosion, that technique was pure raw power.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Was heard throughout the whole island. Smoke cleared, Acnologia was on the ground trying to get up, Kyuubi too was on the ground, the attack had wasted all of his chakra.

"**Naruto... I'll be going back," **Kyuubi said,**"I sense your comrades coming... finish the dragon off!"**

"Gotcha, thanks Kyu!" Naruto and Kyuubi bumped fists, before Kyuubi disappeared.

Acnologia got up and faced Naruto, Naruto showed him The Blade Of Igneous, and Acnologia's eyes widen, that blade had the power to kill him. Then he noticed the mark on Naruto's right eye, and he froze. Oh-Shit, he was screwed! No! He still had time to kill the blonde, So Acnologia charged at the blonde, Naruto activated his sharingan and whispered,**"Susanoo!"** He was now covered an incomplete Susanoo due to his chakra shortage. Acnologia now appeared in front of him, Naruto punched him with Susanoo's fist, and the black Dragon flew towards Sand-Over Island Beach, he crashed there, it wasn't really a beach anymore, it was more like a wasteland.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around and saw a little life-boat coming towards him, it was Natsu who yelled at him," Don't do anything else, or else Erza will kill us!"

Naruto turned to Ezra who seemed to be shocked, Naruto then coughed blood and fell to the floor, Susanoo also took the user's life away. He needed to finish this now, he'd worry about the consequences later.

"Get as far away as possible!" Naruto yelled as he got up, he aimed The Blade Of Igneous at Acnologia who was getting up. Naruto channeled all his magical power inside the blade, which was more than he remembered, he didn't notice that the Eastern Cross on his face was glowing. Black colored magic leaked out of the blade now, then the blonde heard in his head,**"Kill him! Use my favorite attack: Death Of The Dragon!" **

Black Magic leaked out of Naruto and he smirked evilly.

"Why is he smirking evilly?" Lucy questioned in the background.

"I don't... but that isn't the Naruto I know!" Natsu replied.

"What kind of battle took place here!" Gray looked around," Was he hiding his true strength from us?! Look at that weird thing surrounding his body!" He pointed at Susanoo.

Naruto yelled,**"Death Of The Dragon!" ** all of a sudden. And a beam of all black magic headed straight for Acnologia who was frozen in fear, the attack hit him and it also destroyed the rest of the island. Susanoo then faded away, and Naruto stood there smirking evilly. Acnologia said in fear,**"P-Please don't kill me! I'll leave and never return, Have mercy!"**

"Too late!"Naruto smirked evilly as walked towards Acnologia, The Blade Of Igneous pointed at the dragon, magic still leaked out of him.

"**Kill him! Avenge Gildarts!" **A cold voice said in Naruto's head again.

"Stay the fuck away from my head!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed his head. Seconds later the voice was gone and Naruto was back to normal, he sighed and fell to the floor, it was finally over.

"Return, and never come back!" Naruto then said," And if you do ever return, I'll come and kick your ass all over again!"

"**Aye!" **Acnologia said as he sighed in relief, he was close from dying.

"One more thing, do you knew where Igneel is?" Naruto asked.

"**No... Dragons have decided to hide their existence from man-kind, that's all you need to know!" **Acnologia then got up, he was gonna fly away.

"See ya, dragon!" Naruto waved cheerfully," Maybe one day we can meet up and laugh at this battle!" he now was laying down on the ground.

"**Hmph!" **Acnologia was now flying away.

"Naruto, are you okay, dude?!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

"Hey, guys. Lemme guess: You're here to take me back?"

"Yes, Master is gonna kill you, especially after finding out you destroy an entire Island, not just that but the area around it, too!" Gray stated. He was really stunned, all that damage, the blonde was hiding something. But, what?

"Oh, haha. I guess I over did it a little," Naruto chuckled.

"A LITTLE?" Lucy yelled," What kind of battle was this? Monster Vs Monster?!" she couldn't believe how strong Naruto was, was this a true Fairy Tail wizard?

"You have no idea, hahaha," Naruto laughed happily.

Erza looked around, and she was thunder-struck. What the hell? She asked in her mind, this wasn't the Naruto she knew-or in this case hated. Was he hiding his power this entire time? He had beaten the one percent chance off dying, and actually pulled of defeating a dragon! That last attack was powerful too, to have a dragon begging for mercy. _What are you hiding?! I'm going to have a talk with the Master..._

Before Naruto could get up Mira jumped and hugged him, tears in her eyes," N-Naruto... I thought we lost you!"

"Um... you know I don't plan on dying until I because a Saints Wizard!" Naruto grinned. Mira looked at his blue eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"Whats up with that weird mark on the right side of your face?" Natsu asked the blonde.

"Huh?"

"Look at your face."

Before Naruto could do anything, all the people from the island ran towards him, all cheering and yelling," OUR HERO!"

King Lumen with his Daughter Sparkles walked towards Naruto. He looked pissed,"The whole Island is destroyed... 100 YEARS! We've lived like this 100 years... and now..."

"Sorry for destroying the island..." Naruto apologized.

"THANK YOU! We've been set free after 100 years!" King Lumen and Sparkles hugged Naruto.

"Here are your 10,000,000 jewels," King Lumen took out a lot of money," We can now live with freedom, and without fear, we are in your debt!"

Naruto felt bad, he had destroyed the island so he smiled," Keep the 10,000,000, it will help you get back on your feet... I am so sorry I destroyed the place."

"B-But-"

"We won't accept it, he broke the rules of the guild therefore, consider this a free service!" Erza added as she glared at Naruto,"Any problem?"

"N-No!" King Lumen stuttered, scared of Erza.

"We should at least throw a party, for the hero!" One of the people in the crowd yelled.

"No, we have to get going!" Erza said cold," Naruto awaits punishment!"

"Torturous Punishment!" Natsu added with a smirk.

"Extremely Torturous punishment!" Gray smirked too.

"Worse than death punishment!" Happy said after.

"Kukuku! Muahahahaaha!" The three laughed evilly. Naruto sighed and said,"Um... I'm staying here for a while, yeah, I'm sure you don't need me in the guild, right?!"

"Let's get going!" Natsu and Gray dragged Naruto to the little life-boat. Mira laughed at the scene.

"Um, there isn't enough room in the little life-boat," Happy stated.

"Haha, saved!" Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry, our best ship is on it's way, our hero deserves the best!" King Lumen said,"In fact there she is!" A really big ship was out in the ocean, coming towards the island!"

"Awww." Naruto groaned,"Oh, well. I broke the rules, I must take responsibility like a man!"

As the ship arrived Naruto told King Lumen," Hey, if you run short on money to build the city all over again, send the bill to the the wizard council of ,Era, say Naruto Uzumaki said ya could!" Naruto hated the council so he grinned, they wouldn't see that huge bill coming, he couldn't wait to see their faces.

"Okay! Thank you!" Lumen smiled.

"B-Bye brother, I'm going to miss you," Sparkles cried.

"I'll visit ya when the Island is re-fixed!" Naruto smiled,"I promise!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise!"

She smiled as Naruto walked towards the ship that had arrived...

**[With Gildarts]**

Gildarts mouth was wide opened, he couldn't freaking believe it! Naruto had defeated Acnologia. He himself was the second Strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and he couldn't defeat the dragon, yet here comes Naruto and does it.

Gildarts smirked as he saw the ship with Naruto sail away,"That kid... he's very interesting, don't ya think?"

"**Sure. Next time, I'll defeat him!" **Acnologia appeared behind Gildarts.

"I thought ya left?"

"**I am, I'm just ya know..."**

Gildarts smirked he knew what Acnologia was waiting for and said,"Since your going north, lemme get a ride!"

"**Whatever, hop on, or I'll leave you, old man!" **

Gildarts hopped on then he said,"That kid is outta this world!"

Unknown to him, Naruto was actually out of this world!

**Note: Finished this woot woot! I rushed this chap' cuz I only had a few hours of free time! So expect next update Saturday or Saturday. Hoped ya enjoyed, that's all for today! Btw, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update, I'm tryna get more than 16 reviews to beat that record!**

**Deuces!**


	6. This Is Not A Chapter!

**Note: WARNING YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS! This is not a chapter! Read bottom to find out when I'll post next chap!**

**Well , here all the answers to the questions all you readers had! **

**Is Naruto going to have his own personality or is he just gonna copy Natsu all the time? **

**Naruto will have his own personality!**

**Could Naruto have a crush on a certain Red head? and is Naruto stronger than Natsu? and why doesn't Naruto have an Exceed? **

**Um, idk. And yeah Naruto is Stronger. I didn't really think he needed one, but who knows I might give him one later.**

**Can you make naruto a S class Mage?**

**Just keep reading!**

**How on the world does Naruto lose so much chakra yet hes freakin loaded with them? **

**You need to like re-read the chapter dude, there's a reason I did that, your answer is in tha story, just read carefully!**

**Wtf at the end with Acnologia and Gildarts? **

**Um, I thought it would be funny, if the dragon had a slight change of heart lol, after all he was close to death!**

**Why is Naruto hiding his strength? If he has knowledge of the Kyuubi and also has Susanoo it shouldn't have been a problem to beat Erza back then. And if he is so much stronger than Gildarts why is he not an s class mage? **

**Why he's hiding his strength will be told later in tha story. Back then he didn't or couldn't defeat Ezra because remember he was re-born! He had to learn everything all over again, I don't expect a ten year old Naruto to use Rasenshuriken, that would seriously like hurt him a lot. Ummm to answer the next question just keep reading.**

**That's about it. I also have the feeling I gave crappy answers. I just don't wanna spoil the story: Just keep reading: Eventually you'll get your answers! And I might start making chapters longer: the reason I made short chapters was cuz I was realllly busy, I was also very stressed out, but next week things will cool down, so the chapters should get better and longer after that! Next update should be: Saturday or Sunday, Monday being the latest!**

**Deuces!**


	7. S-Class Wizard!

**Note: Yo! Anotha awesome chapter by me! I don't really have anything to say other than listen to this awesome song BubbleGum By JJ Demon, I fell in love with this song, it's like totally awesome!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him, Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto and Fairy Tail, I would not be here, would I? Both creations belong to their respective owners, I make no money outta this, not even one single dime!**

**Chapter 6: S-Class Mage!**

Naruto was sitting down on a chair outside the deck of the ship, his clothes were all ripped up due to his fight with Acnologia, so he only wore boxers with hearts on them, he had sun-glasses on and he was just relaxing: Every hero needed a break once in a while, after all this might be his last break, Makarov was gonna kill him. Next to him was Gray in his boxers as well, Natsu next to Gray drinking some drink called: Fire Desire!

"Ah, this is the life!" Naruto said happily as he yawned.

"Yeah. Enjoy your last few hours!" Natsu added as he took a huge gulp of his drink.

"So... Naruto... How did you get that mark on the right side of your face?" Lucy questioned,"You didn't have it before."

"I don't know, I didn't even know I had until like a while ago," Naruto replied without worry.

"Aren't ya worried?"

"Nah, just a mark."

"How did it feel to fight a dragon?" Gray asked," Were you scared?!"

"Scared? After the things I've been through, not really, but he did eat me, and he almost killed me one or two times," Naruto replied," I wouldn't wish for anybody to fight a dragon... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I got really lucky, my Dragon Slayer magic didn't really work on him, and he dodged a bunch of my powerful attacks."

"Eat you?" Natsu said with drool," You must of tasted delicious!"

"There you go again, focusing on the weird parts," Lucy shook her head.

"Naru-Chan what was that skeleton thing surrounding your body?" Mira asked him, she was really curious, she had never seen anything like it.

Naruto figured she was talking about Susanoo. They knew nothing of his ninja life. Nobody in Fairy Tail knew about his past-life. To Naruto it was better if they never found out. But he would have to tell them someday. But not today.

"It's a unique _spell, _It's called Susanoo, it protects the user, but it also shortens their lifespan." Naruto replied," It makes every single cell in your body hurt..."

Everybody stayed silent.

"Any more questions?" The blonde asked the silence was awkward.

"How strong are you, really?" Natsu questioned bluntly, he thought he and Naruto were around the same strength, but the moment he saw all the damage he had caused, Natsu realized Naruto was hiding his true strength, and it fired him up, because he would train super hard to become even stronger than Naruto.

"Um... I said you could ask, I never said I would answer!" Naruto replied, in ninja status he was probably Kage level. But, in wizard status he didn't know, he used more chakra than magic, one thing Naruto promised he would do was train in magic, he wanted to get better at using it, and he wanted to learn new magic techniques, he had made up a few during his battle with Acnologia by accident.

"Fight me?" Natsu asked him.

"Later, I'm not in the mood," Naruto said lazily.

Before Natsu could protest, Erza said,"We've finally arrived, let's hurry. Master excused himself from his regular meeting to punish Naruto, but he has to be back in thirty minutes!"

Naruto groaned as he walked out of the ship, he wasn't looking forward to being punished, last time he got punished he hated the punishment, he hoped it was a different one at least. So they began walking to the guild, a good ten minutes later they arrived, Natsu kicked the door and said," We're back!" like always.

Everybody stopped with what they were doing and they stared at Naruto, it had spread like wild fire throughout the guilds that Naruto had gone to fight a dragon.

"Naruto!" Macao yelled as he saw Naruto," What happened?!"

"I kicked the dragons ass!" Naruto grinned and gave them a thumbs up. Everybody in the guild cheered. This would surely spice up the guild's reputation. Not every guild ever did a 100 year job and completed it. Not just that they were also happy that Naruto was safe and sound. "Congratulations!" Everybody patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Cana asked him," Don't tell me you picked up the same stripping habit as Gray?"

Naruto was thinking whether to tell her that her father Gildarts had lost one arm and one leg to Acnologia, but he decided not to, he didn't want to worry her.

Then Makarov appeared and said angrily," Naruto follow me!" It got silent, and Naruto followed Makarov, they walked to the second story of the guild, Makarov opened a door that led to a big room with lots of beds inside. Naruto walked in as he closed the door, Makarov sat on the bed and stared at Naruto.

"What do you have to say?" Makarov asked him,"Depending on your answer, will decide what kind of punishment you get!"

Naruto only said,**"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash, they're scum!"**

Makarov had to admit he was surprised, he didn't expect the blonde to say that. Makarov was worried when he found out Naruto had gone to fight a dragon. But when King Lumen had sent him a message that Naruto had defeated the dragon, Makarov's heart was put at ease, Makarov knew that as a father he would have to get used to his children being rebellious. The good thing was that Naruto hadn't put the guild in danger, he was thinking about the well beings of other people, a trait not many people had, especially if it had to with fighting a dragon: he was hero, he didn't know if punishing him would be the right thing, but then again he had to or else it would be unfair to the other guild members.

"Due to defeating Acnologia and completing a 100 year job, I've been thinking... I have decided to make you a S-Class wizard!" Makarov said without looking at the blonde," You did something not even Gildarts could do, which is very impressive!"

Naruto's eyes widen, he wasn't expecting this.

"However, due to breaking the rules, you will not be able to do S-Class jobs or higher for at least two months!" Naruto couldn't help but groan.

"I'm NOT done... you will also have to clean the guild spotless for a month starting at eight pm!" Makarov added, and Naruto did a double-groan this time.

"Any questions?"

"No!" Naruto knew it could be a whole lot worse.

"Well, l have to get going!" Makarov stated," Stay out of trouble while I'm away!"

"I'll try," Naruto grinned evilly.

Makarov jumped off the window. Naruto then walked out of the room. He was still surprised, the old man hadn't really given him a tortuous punishment like he expected.

"Naruto what did master say?" Mira asked as Naruto made his way down stairs.

"He made me a S-Class wizard, but I can't do S-Class jobs for two months, and I have to clean the whole guild Spotless for a whole month!"

Everybody began cheering! It was awesome, their guild had another S-Class wizard. Naruto deserved it, too. Even if he still broke the rules.

"Congrats Naruto!" Macao slapped his back," You deserve it!"

"You have to clean the guild? Man, that's like the worse punishment you could get," Cana added as she picked up a drink.

"Yeah, be prepared, Naruto."

"Huh? How bad can it be?"

"You'll see."

"Oh, well, see ya. I'm going home," Naruto then said, he needed clothes and he need a shower, he still smelled like dragon puke.

As he walked away Erza asked," Naruto... is master still in the room?"

"Nope, he left." Naruto replied without looking at her.

Naruto was walking with his hands behind his back, he had a grin on his face. He was now a S-Class wizard, he was one step closer to becoming a Saint Wizard. He noticed Laxus was leaning against a wall looking at him.

"Naruto, let's take a walk," Laxus grinned evilly. Naruto figured Laxus didn't just want to take a walk.

Laxus was very surprised. The blonde had defeated a Acnologia, it made him regret not going with Erza, it would have been interesting to watch the battle. But, whatever. Defeating Acnologia proved Naruto was strong, and not just dead-weight to the guild, Laxus had grown a little respect for the blonde.

"So you're a S-Class now, huh?" Laxus said as they walked.

"Cut the bullshit, and get to the point" Naruto said. He knew Laxus could care less whether he was a small fry or not. Laxus just wanted one thing, and cared only for one thing.

"Kuku," Laxus laughed," Alright, I'll get to the point. I want you to join my team, The Thunder God Tribe, join us and help us make the guild stronger, make Fairy Tail the strongest and most fearsome Guild in the world!"

"No, thanks!" Naruto began walking away. He figured Laxus was gonna say this, after all he was obsessed with making the guild stronger, and becoming guild master, Naruto didn't wanna be part of his corrupted fantasy.

"WHAT?!" Laxus yelled surprised, he thought the blonde would say yes.

"You heard me," Naruto said," I like the guild the way it is, your fantasy is just wrong: kick out the weak, and leave the strong? Haven't you ever heard of the word friend? Those 'weaklings' are our friends!"

"Those fuckers are what makes everybody laugh at our guild, they don't take us seriously, they think we're a joke!" Laxus yelled mad,"I want everybody to fear us, and never laugh at us, I want what is the best for the guild!"

"Best? Are you kidding? What you're trying to do is messed up, and don't try it because you will FAIL!" Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"Kuku, how are you so sure?"

"The moment you try something stupid like attacking the guild, will be the moment I kick your ass!" Naruto yelled at him.

Laxus got pissed at those words," Don't get cocky you little shit, just because you defeated a dragon! It was just dumb luck! Now die!"

Laxus appeared in front of Naruto, he swung with lighting in his right fist, he punched the blonde right in the jaw, who went flying across the street, hitting a few people in the process.

Laxus then slowly began walking towards Naruto, who was struggling to get up, he was seeing stars, that was one hell of a punch.

"Come on, you sack of shit!" Laxus grabbed him and picked him up by grabbing his neck and lifting him with one hand," Show me your power!"

Naruto channeled fire magic to his throat, then he sucked in some air, and shot out a stream of his white fire at Laxus who flew backwards. The lighting user crashed into a store. Naruto gasped for air as he fell to the floor, he was still recovering from his fight with Acnologia, Kyuubi wasn't healing him as quickly as usual, it was probably due to his chakra loss.

Laxus walked out of the store, wiping blood from the tip of his mouth, he wasn't expecting that attack.

"You'll have to do better to defeat me!" Laxus charged at Naruto, lighting in both fists.

_Man, this is troublesome... does he want me to get into more trouble? _

Naruto charged at Laxus with fire on his both fists. His plan was to hit and run, not because he was scared, but because he didn't wanna piss of Makarov anymore.

Laxus swung at Naruto's face once again, the blonde saw this and ducked, he then tried kicking Laxus, but the lighting user blocked his kick, and swung at his stomach, Naruto for he wouldn't get hit punched Laxus fist with his own fist, to an ordinary person it looked liked they had bumped fist. Then both took two steps back.

"Not bad." Laxus commented.

"Can we book this fight for another day?" Naruto said,"I have things to do!"

"If you manage to land one punch on me, I'll let you go!" Laxus said cockily.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice, he made five clones and all charged at Laxus.

One of the clones aimed at Laxus's face with his fist. The lighting user grabbed his fist with ease. However, this was a diversion as the other four Naruto's charged at him him.

"**U!"** One clone kicked his back causing him to go flying up in the air

"**ZU!"** Another clone kicked his ass.

"**MA!" **The third clone kicked his face.

"**KI!"** The one that aimed at his face earlier, kicked his stomach.

Now Laxus was falling towards the floor, however the attack wasn't finished, the original Naruto jumped up and did a rotating heel drop as he yelled,**"Naruto Rendan!" **

Laxus was now on the ground, that attack hurt like hell. The four clones then puffed out of existence, and Naruto began walking away. Laxus gritted his teeth. How strong was the blonde? He had never seen such a move...

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto was trying to clean the guild but it was proving to be very difficult with everybody fighting. First he cleaned a certain spot, then he would come back five minutes later to have it all dirty again!

"Damn! I am never gonna finish!" Naruto groaned as he cleaned a table.

"Take this!" Natsu punched Gray who landed on the table Naruto was cleaning, it broke and tick marks appeared on his forehead.

"Damn you, old man!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his fist," You knew it was impossible to clean this damn place!"

This wasn't as easy as he thought. The others were right this punishment was the worse punishment ever!

"Told you, Naruto." Cana said before she gulped down some of her drink.

"Get ready for a long night, I once had to clean the guild for a week straight, it was total hell... no sleep, and the guild only ends up looking dirtier, and if you don't clean it spotless, the master adds a day, for everyday you don't finish cleaning!" Macao stated with sorrow, those long sleepless nights still gave him nightmares.

"WHAT?!"

"Well good-luck," Cana said as she walked away.

"See ya tomorrow," Macao waved at Naruto.

Naruto groaned and began cleaning...

**[Next Morning]**

The blonde hadn't slept the whole night. This punishment was torturous. He was grouchy. The guild wasn't even one inch cleaner, it was dirtier in fact. Makarov must be laughing his ass off right now. And there he went on and thought the master was being nice. He was fooled, he fell for it. Maybe now he would think twice before breaking the rules.

"Let's get going, Natsu, Gray," Erza commanded.

"Aye!" Natsu replied as they began walking towards the exit. Lucy followed behind them.

"Where are they going?" Naruto asked Mira.

"Oh, Erza decided to team up with both of them, to stop a dark guild from doing something with a evil magic called Lullaby." Mira replied as she picked up plates from a table," They are like the strongest team in Fairy Tail!"

" I wish I could go... but I'm stuck here cleaning," Naruto sighed and began picking up some plates," It sounds like fun..."

"Oh, but It's nice to have your company while cleaning," Mira smiled at Naruto.

"Oh... so are you punished too?"

"No. I just do it for fun," Mira replied with a smile, and Naruto just thought _What a weird way to have fun? What could be fun about cleaning what can't be cleaned?_

**[Scene Change]**

Team Natsu was getting ready to ride on a train in Magnolia Station. However, Natsu and Gray were arguing, they hated working together.

"Why do I have to team-up with you?!" Natsu yelled as he glared at Gray," Why couldn't Naruto come?!"

"Grr!" Gray growled," That's my line, fire-freak, your a thousand times more annoying than him!"

They began insulting each-other as the people around them stared at them with amusement.

"Pretend you don't know them," Lucy said with sweat-drops.

"Lucy what are you doing here, anyways?" Happy questioned as he chewed on a fish.

"Mira told me to come in case those two fought, she said to stop them if they did," Lucy replied as she stared at them.

"Why aren't you stopping them?"

"I am back, sorry for making you wait," Erza said as she walked towards them. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. And Lucy noticed she had a huge cart of luggage.

"That's a lot of luggage!"

"Hey! Let's get along together! Yay!" Natsu and Gray jumped up and down.

"Yes. Getting along is best!" Erza smiled at them.

"Erza, I have one condition for coming along!" Natsu then said, she faced him.

"What is it?"

"When we return, fight me!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

"You have a death wish, huh? First Naruto, now you, are all dragon slayers like this?" Gray told the fire slayer.

"It won't go the same as last time, I have gotten stronger!" Natsu stated with a grin," I'll beat you this time!"

"You have improved," Erza began,"Fine, I'll fight you."

"Great!" Natsu yelled," I'm all fired up, now!"

**[Scene Change]**

"Naruto, dark guilds are really dangerous, why don't you go and help them out?" Mira told Naruto worriedly.

"Huh? Help who?"

"Erza and the others."

"Oh, nah. There's nothing to worry about, Erza is a S-class, she can handle anything, they don't need my help, plus I gotta have this guild clean before old man Maka returns!" Naruto stated as he washed some dishes.

'Naruto... please, this lullaby magic is dangerous," Mira looked to be pleading," I will clean the guild while you're away."

"In that case, I'll go help them!" Naruto said as he grinned, it was better than cleaning this guild," Where are they, anyways?"

"They should be in Magnolia station, hurry up before the train leaves!" Mira told Naruto, who nodded and quickly ran towards the guild doors.

Naruto arrived to the Magnolia station only to see the training leaving already. The blonde asked a person," Where is the train headed?"

"Oshibana Town."

"Thanks!"

Naruto was about to ran off when he heard someone say," Let's get going, Erigor might need us at any moment. Kageyama finally has the flute! I'm totally excited, now that the Lullaby flute is in our possession we'll be unstoppable!"

"Erigor plans on killing those fools at the regular meetings, they deserve what's coming!"

They began walking away.

_I guess I'll follow these guys for now. _Naruto told himself as he followed them...

**[Scene Change]**

Onibas Station was where the train had stopped. Natsu was still motion sick in the train, his comrades had forgotten all about him. And now the train had departed again with Natsu still inside . Erza and the others had barley remembered about the pink haired dragon slayer due to Happy reminding them. But, it was too late.

"Oh? Fairy Tail?" Kageyama stared at Natsu's Fairy Tail Mark.

"So... Your one of those wizards from a legal guild, huh?" Kageyama asked Natsu who was staring at the floor," I'm like totally jealous!"

Before Natsu could say anything Kageyama appeared in front of him, his foot on Natsu's face.

"Legal guilds aren't as awesome as others say they are to be, Fairy loser!" Kageyama stated, his foot still on Natsu's face," Do you know what we call you losers? Flies, Flies buzzing around horseshit"

Natsu got pissed! Nobody talked bad about Fairy Tail in front of him. Fire began forming in his fists and he got up. Kageyama backed up nice and slowly.

"Whoa, what weird magic," Kageyama stated as Natsu's flames disappeared as the trained moved faster and faster,"Do you call that magic? This is magic!"

A circle formed in front of him, then shadows appeared, and the shadow magic hit Natsu right in the face. Natsu fell to the floor on his back. "See? This is also how you use real magic!"

The train then stopped all of a sudden, Natsu noticed the man who used shadow magic dropped a weird creepy looking flute.

"What is that?" Natsu said as he looked at the weird looking flute.

"Y-You saw it?!"

"Doesn't matter, you talked bad about Fairy Tail, and nobody talks bad about my guild in front of me, I'ma cook ya like a fish!" Natsu bumped both of his fists together. "I also have to repay you for what you did to me earlier!"

Natsu charged at Kageyama with fire in his right fist. Kageyama saw this and yelled,**"Guard Shadow!"**

A bunch of shadow magic appeared and covered him. But it was no use as Natsu hit the shadows. They exploded and part of the train did too. Kageyama flew backwards.

"Shit... fuck you!" Kageyama said.

"That attack is called High Punch!" Natsu grinned,"And there's plenty more of them coming!"

Before he could attack Kageyama more, someone said through the speakers in the train,"That emergency stop was a false alarm, we will be departing shortly, so remain seated. Thank you!"

"Shit!" Natsu yelled," I'ma outta here!" he grabbed his backpack in a hurry.

"You! Wait right there!" Kageyama said," You aren't going anywhere, you won't get away with hurting a member of my guild, Eisenwald!"

"So your one of those dark guild members that talk shit about Fairy Tail?" Natsu stared at him with a glare."Let's take this outside!"

The train began moving and Natsu got motion sick again.

"Natsu!" Natsu heard his name outside the train. So he jumped of the train, and flew towards Gray who was on top of a car looking thing. Both fell of the car looking thing. And Erza stopped driving it.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She asked.

"A-Aye!"

**[With Naruto]**

Naruto followed the two dudes of the guild Eisenwald. They met up with other members of the guild.

"Let's hurry up, Erigor is taking over the train in Kunugi station, he'll leave us behind if we don't go now!"

"Whose the Blondie behind ya?" One member asked, Naruto forgot to hide himself.

"I'm a new recruit!" Naruto said fast.

"Really? No wonder, I haven't seen you around, well hurry up, you're about to see history in the making!" The man smirked evilly.

Naruto did not like that smirk at all, but he followed right behind them. Until they reached Kunugi station. Naruto did not like the sight he saw, there was dead people on the floor, and the guild members were taking out there stuff from the train. Naruto wanted to do something about it, but it would blow his cover. He would make sure they payed for their crimes later.

"Look at the destruction in the train, did something happen?" Naruto heard a weird looking man talk to another man in a white suit.

"Let's talk about it later. Here is the flute," The man in the white suit said as he handed the other man a creepy flute. "I managed to lift the seal, Kukuku!"

Everybody from the dark guild began smirking evilly.

"Ah... so this is the forbidden Lullaby?" The other man said as he examined the flute. Naruto figured he was the leader of the guild or something."Those who hear from the flute have their life sucked out of them, lets get going. Those fucker are going to pay!"

Naruto's eyes widen. No wonder Mira was worried this magic was dangerous as hell.

_Should I just kick their as right here? Maybe I should try and steal the flute, then kick their ass. Who knows how strong they are, ah fuck it, I'll stop them right here!"_

"**I am Naruto Uzumaki. New S-Class wizard from Fairy Tail! I will stop your evil plan, fuckers!" **Naruto charged at Erigor, Kunai in his mouth.

**Note: There ya have it! Hope ya enjoyed this chapter! And thanks for all your reviews! By the way I will answer questions every 5-6 chapters that pass. That way if you have a question it might be answered before the next 5-6 chapters that pass by. That's all for now!**

**Deuces!**


	8. Itchin' To Kill

**Note: Chapter seven posted if I'm correct. I hope you enjoy it. I had a new idea for a fan-fiction but then again, I doubt I'll be able to update two story's at once, how do writers with more than 10 story's do it? Cause I've seen people with lots of story's. How are you writer able to keep track of both? Anyways enough of this. **

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him, Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their owners.**

**Chapter 7: Itchin' To Kill!**

"**I am Naruto Uzumaki. New S-Class wizard from Fairy Tail! I will stop your evil plan, fuckers!" **Naruto charged at Erigor, Kunai in his mouth.

"Ah, a Fairy Loser?" Erigor laughed," You're out numbered, how can you possibly stop us?"

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **The same amount of Naruto clones as guild members appeared.

"W-What the?" Kageyama said shocked.

"I won't let you get near the masters, this is where your road ends!" Naruto yelled as all the clones formed Rasengan's and charged at them.

Erigor dodged a slash from Naruto's Kunai, and with his huge scythe he slashed at the blonde, who stopped the attack with his Kunai.

"Kukuku, impressive stopping my attack with a little knife," Erigor laughed as he swung his scythe again.

"Your attacks are shitty, that's why! What are you? Some kind of wannabe-death god? Trust me I've met a lot, and they all fail in the end!" Naruto stated as he dodged his attack with ease.

"Why you little - " Before he could finish Naruto punched him right in the face, the wannabe-death god flew backwards and hit the train.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruto charged at Erigor who was getting up, the wannabe shinigami jumped in the air and landed on top of the train, Naruto jumped as well, and now he stood in front of Erigor, Rasengan in his hand.

"Why do you want to kill the Masters, huh?" Naruto questioned," What did they ever do to you?!"

"Those old fools, stripped us of our rights, they abuse their power, I am going to kill them all, and take my revenge!" Erigor replied pissed," For I am the shinigami!"

"Hahahaha!" Naruto laughed like if Erigor had said the funniest joke in the world.

"What's so funny, brat?!"

"You!" Naruto than said seriously," Shinigami? Yeah, right! More like the god of shit, your a sad loser, still probably living in the past, your just a little whiny bitch!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Erigor snapped," Your just a little kid playing in a sandbox, you wouldn't understand the pain of this world!"

"Hmph! I understand a lot more than you think," Naruto stated," And you know what I see? A whiny bitch stuck in the past. Whatever the masters did to you, they probably did it for a good reason, so don't go on blaming them with your shit, instead of wasting time thinking about revenge, why don't you go work really hard? Then you won't have time to go around bitching!"

"I'm done talkin to you!" Erigor charged at the blonde," Lights out!"

Naruto dodged his Scythe, leaving him wide open, so he smashed his Rasengan against Erigor's chest. The man flew towards the train station, and he destroyed the whole thing. Naruto looked at the guild members and most of them seemed to be knocked out, only the stronger ones remained fighting his clones.

"W-What kind of attack was that?" Kageyama stuttered," To be able to do this..."

"Uh... what a strong wind attack!" Erigor got up under all that wood," Luckily I used my wind magic to protect me from getting the whole dam -" he fell to the floor, as blood came out of his mouth," W-What? It was a lot stronger than I thought!"

"**Shadow Magic!" **Shadows appeared and began choking Naruto by the neck. His clones disappeared due to this.

"Erigor, we've lost enough time already, lets go! More Fairy Tail losers are after us, I'm guessing!" Kage stated worried.

Erigor got up and walked towards the train, the remaining few members also entered the train.

"Next time we meet, your dead!" Erigor said as the train departed. The shadows around Naruto's neck then disappeared, the blonde fell to the floor grinning. You might be wonder why?

Out of his cloak Naruto took out the Lullaby flute, he had switched the real flute, with a clone before he smashed his Rasengan on Erigor's chest.

The blonde got up and said," I still have to go after them, just in case!"

With all his ninja speed, the blonde began running towards where the train had gone.

**[Scene Change]**

"A blonde haired boy fought against them, but some got away, so he ran after them!" Witnesses told Natsu.

Team Natsu had arrived to Kunugi Station, to see a lot of Dark Guild members knocked out on the floor, not just that but the station was destroyed.

"Who could it be?" Lucy asked.

"Did he have whisker marks on his face?" Erza asked the witnesses.

"Yes, and he was very cute, he reminded me of a cute cat!" One of the witness said with a blush.

"Naruto!" Gray and Natsu said at the same time. "What could he be doing here?"

"Let's get going, Naruto will most likely slow them down," Erza said quickly, not wanting to waste time.

They arrived at Oshibana station to see smoke coming from the building, not just that but half of the building was destroyed.

"What is the situation inside?" Erza asked a man.

"Who the hell are -"

Erza punched him and repeated," What is the situation inside?!"

After a few minutes she told the rest of her team,"The dark guild is inside, not just that, but Naruto as well, lets go!"

They ran inside the building, until they arrived to a room. They saw Naruto standing there, the rest of the guild was knocked out. The only ones who remained were Kageyama and Erigor.

"Naruto, you didn't save any for us?" Natsu yelled," You took away my fun!"

"Haha, want to fight these two?" Naruto turned around and faced them."You can handle both of him, right?"

"Alright!" Natsu yelled," Time to finish our fight from earlier!" he rushed at Kageyama.

Erigor growled, now they were out-numbered. Not just that but Erza another S-Class wizard was here. He would have to kill them with the flute.

He grabbed the flute, before he could play it there was a puff of smoke, and in front of him stood a Naruto clone, the Naruto clone punched him the face and he went flying towards a wall.

"I switched the flute, with a clone!" Naruto stated as he took out the real flute," Surrender now, you're out-numbered!"

Erigor got up and growled. His plan was flawless, but Fairy Tail had to mess his plan up.

"**Wind Blade!" **Erigor yelled as he generated wide blades of wind, each possessing different widths, he sent them flying at Naruto.

The fire slayer dodged his attacks, however the flute flew out of his hand in the process. Erigor saw this and quickly ran towards the flute. He grabbed it and grinned evilly.

"Shit!" Naruto growled.

"What do you plan on doing with the flute's Lullaby?" Erza questioned Erigor.

"Kill the masters," Naruto replied for Erigor.

Her eyes widen then she stated," Fairy Tail will stop you from committing such an act!"

"Kuku, now that I have this flute, I'll be the one putting you to sleep forever!" Erigor began playing the flute. Black sound waves headed straight towards Erza, at fast speeds. Before she could even move out of the way, Naruto appeared in front of her and pushed her out of the way, the blonde got his by the sound waves, and felt his life-force being sucked out of him, then he saw darkness...

"Kukukuku!" Erigor laughed evilly," One down!"

"N-Naruto!" Happy, Gray, and Lucy yelled.

Erza who got up from the floor looked at Naruto and her eyes widen. The blonde had taken the shot for her.

"N-Naruto – wake the hell up, this has got to be a prank!" Erza ran towards the blonde, and she tried looking for a heart beat, however she couldn't find one.

"WAKE UP!" Erza yelled," It has to be a prank!"

He didn't move.

"You can't die like this!" Erza yelled as she punched him," You said you wouldn't die until you were a saints wizard! WAKE UP!"

Erigor watched the scene in amusement. Natsu and Kage stopped their little fight and watched the scene too. Happy had tears in the corner of his eyes, Gray he tried not crying. Lucy couldn't believe it. Was he really dead?

Tears flowed out her one real eye. This couldn't be happening. Why would he save her? He knew she hated him. Why then?

"Whyyyyy?!" Erza yelled as she punched him. As if seeing if he would would wake up. Then she got up and faced Erigor with a deadly glare.

**[Kyuubi's seal]**

"Am I Dead?" Naruto stood in front of Kyuubi.

"**Brat, turn around, I think we have other things to worry about?"**

Naruto turned around and saw a huge white dragon, the dragon smirked evilly, and he had the same mark Naruto had on the right side of his face.

"Who the hell are you?!"

" **I am the one and only Igneous... when you touched the blade you found on Acnologia's stomach, I entered your body, human... and now we meet for the first time... you humans are such weaklings..." **Igneous the dragon stated.

"So your that voice I heard in my head?"

"**Kuku, yes... look at you now? You saved that girl and died in the process... humans are weak, that's why you move in groups... to out-number your enemy's... embrace my power, and you'll never be weak..."**

"Fuck yourself, dragon!" Naruto yelled," I don't need your power!"

"**You have no choice..." **Igneous stated, as black magic from his body entered Naruto's body. The blonde growled in pain, but a few seconds later he stood there smirking evilly.

"**Go kill them all!" **Igneous roared,**"Have them fear you!"  
**

Naruto nodded and then he felt a feeling he never felt before. The itch to kill!

**Note: Yeah. I know a really short chapter. But I posted it because I won't be posting for a whole week, next chapter will be posted next Sunday, and I will try making it long as hell. Hoped ya enjoy!**

**Deuces!**


	9. Overcome The Darkness

**Note: Yo, another awesome chapter after one week! BTW, I have another story under this account if ya guys wanna read it. Who knows? You might like it, and I'm gonna write a lot more story's in the future! That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, where Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard! **

**Chapter 8: Overcome The Darkness.**

"I-I can't believe it... Naruto can't be dead..." Happy cried lots of tears,"H-He always saved Natsu and I... he promised us he wouldn't die!"

Natsu forgot all about his fight with Kageyama and ran towards the blonde, Erza was fighting Erigor probably avenging the blonde.

"Come on Naruto!" Natsu yelled, tears slowly leaving his eyes," You can't die, we gotta find Igneel!"

"Idiot!" Gray yelled as he charged at Natsu," He's dead, he won't wake up, now!"

"Kuku!" Kage laughed evilly," You Fairy losers are pathetic, he's de-" Natsu appeared in front of him, and punched him in the face.

Meanwhile Erza was fighting Erigor, he was laughing evilly as he dodged most of her attacks.

"Awww!" Erigor mocked her," Is your boyfriend, dead? Miss him so bad I'll send ya to hell with him!"

"Shut the hell up!" Erza swung one of her blades at him.

Erigor blocked the attack with his weapon then he kicked her in the stomach, Erza flew backwards, and she hit herself on a wall. Erigor played the flute once more, if he killed her the rest of the Fairy losers would be a piece of cake, Erza got up slowly, and she saw the magic sound waves coming towards her, she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. She closed her eyes and waited death. However, she felt nothing?

"Y-You!" She heard Erigor stutter," You're suppose to be dead!"

Erza opened her eyes and to her surprise Naruto stood in front of her, he had taken the hit for her once again. But, the mark on the right side of his face glowed red, and it was slowly spreading to his neck.

"N-Naruto!" Erza stuttered, and everybody in the room stared at the blonde who said nothing, the only thing on his face was a evil smirk.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled happy," Naruto is alive, I'm all fired up!"

"**How would you like to have a date with death?" **Naruto asked evilly, then in a blur he stood in front of Erigor. He grabbed the wannabe-death god by the neck with his right hand. On his left hand there was dark magic, the blonde swung and smashed his left fist on Erigor's face, the punch was so powerful he flew and broke every wall in his way, he landed outside. The blonde slowly walked to him.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" Erza asked worriedly, this wasn't the blonde she knew.

Naruto ignored her and continued walking. She hated him, why would she care how he was feeling.

"Jerk!" Gray yelled angrily," She asked you a questio -" Naruto appeared in front of him. Gary wasn't able to finish speaking due to the blonde gabbing his tongue with his thumb, index finger, and middle finger.

"**Cat got your tongue? Stop being annoying!" **Naruto said evilly. Deep down the blonde knew what he just did was wrong. He let go of Gray's tongue then he began walking away.

"W-What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked, she was officially scared.

"How should I know," Happy replied, not so sure what was wrong with his friend," I've never seen him like this, maybe it has something to do with the flute!"

"Gray you saw that look?" Erza asked. She wanted to make sure she wasn't the only one who saw that look.

"Y-Yes," Gray replied as he spat on the floor, Naruto's finger taste was still in his mouth," He's going to kill somebody if we don't stop him!"

Naruto arrived to where Erigor was only to see wind surrounding the entire station, it looked like if a tornado swirling around the station. Erigor was on the other side.

"Kukuku!" Erigor laughed," You guys are trapped, this was all part of my plan, now I'm going to take my revenge!"

Erigor was about to fly off when he saw something big come out of the swirling wind. It looked like a huge skeleton, the blonde was inside the skeleton, his eyes were no longer blue, but red and weird looking, blood was coming out of one. It was Naruto's incomplete Susanoo.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Erigor yelled stunned.

The blonde only said,**"Was this part of your plan? Eat fist!" **With his Susanoo's right fist he punched Erigor who went flying across the station. The blonde then appeared in front of Erigor who landed by a tree, the blonde kept punching him with his Susanoo fists. Erigor knew he had to fly away or else he was going to die. The blonde than grabbed him with his Susanoo's right hand, he was going to make Erigor into a pan-cake. The blonde squeezed him. Erigor yelled in pain.

"**Brat!" **Kyuubi yelled in his mind,**"Calm the fuck down, this dragon's influence can't be stronger than mines! Fight the darkness!"**

"**Kukuku! My magic is a thousand times more evil than yours, many have fallen before my power, nobody can over-come my darkness their first time being influenced by it, see the glowing mark? The stronger his rage, hatred, and pain, the faster it spreads throughout his body, once it covers his entire body, he will be lost forever, Kukukuku!" **Igneous stated evilly.

Kurama knew he had to do something, or else the blonde was going to kill Erigor, and be lost forever. The blonde helped him a lot in the past, now it was his turn to help the blonde. So he came up with the conclusion that maybe if his chakra fought Igneous and his dark magic, then maybe Naruto would be saved. So Kurama began pumping a lot of his chakra into Naruto's body, trying to override Igneous's dark magic.

"**Fool! Do you think that will work? The more you add into his body, the more I'll add as well!"**

Naruto felt his entire body burning. Two beasts were pumping him with their power. The blonde let go of Erigor who began flying away. His Susanoo slowly began fading away until it was no longer there. The blonde grabbed his head and yelled in agony, red chakra and black magic exploded out of him.

"**Kill them, kill them all!" **

"**Don't kill them! Brat, remember who you are, and what you stand for!"**

"Get the fuck outta of my head!" Naruto yelled as more power exploded out of him.

Naruto used his chakra to push away Igneous's magic away, then he used his magic as well. A lot more power exploded out of the blonde. But, soon it all vanished. The mark that he had on the right side of his face no longer spread, and it no longer glowed red. The blonde fell to the floor gasping for air. He was back to normal.

"**W-What?!" **Igneous said shocked,**"How can this be?!"**

'There's one thing you don't know about me, I am the great Naruto Uzuamki who will never be defeated by some expired dragon!'

Kurama chuckled in his head and Naruto said,'Thanks for the help! Try blocking his influence from me, okay?'

"**No problem!"**

The blonde had to go after Erigor. The masters were in danger. So the blonde ran after the wannabe-death god. It was all up to him now!

Naruto arrived to clover canyon to see Erigor on the train tracks. He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Give up!" The blonde yelled," I can defeat you easily!"

"Y-you again?" Erigor stuttered, not just that the blonde annoyed him, he was like a virus," I'll show you what happens when you mess with a shinigami!"

"And I'll show you what happens when you mess with my comrades!"

Both charged at each-other!

**[Scene Change]**

Team Natsu were trying to get out of the station. But the wind wall was in their way. They were arguing and stuff.

"You see, Virgo visited me and said she wanted a contract with you!" Happy stated, as he pointed the key at Lucy.

"I should be happy, but right now we have other things to worry about," Lucy sighed, as she looked at the floor."We have to get out of here."

"Naruto went after him," Gray said calmly," He'll kick Erigor's ass for us!"

"Why does he always get the fun parts!" Natsu growled," I wanna fight him, too!"

"Apparently, he found a way to get out of here," Erza stated as she shook her head," I don't really know what to say... that idiot just does as he pleases, he doesn't seem to care about dying."

"B-But-" Happy began but Lucy grabbed him by the cheeks and said," Just shut up, little cats like you should just sit and meow!"

"She can be scary, too!"

"She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"But, I figured since Virgo could dig holes underground, she could dig a hole for us, and we can escape from underneath the wind wall!" Happy stated while looking at the ground.

"Seriously?

"Why didn't I think of that? Way to go happy!" Lucy grabbed Happy and hugged him.

"Hurry up, and do it!" Erza commanded. Lucy nodded and grabbed the key from Happy. This was their only chance to get out!

**[Scene Change]**

"**Storm Bringer!" **Erigor yelled as Naruto charged at him for like the fifth time. A huge tornado appeared and headed straight towards the blonde. Naruto had the disadvantage here, first Erigor attacked from far away, second he was up in the air, and third the blonde didn't have that much magic and chakra due to using a lot of it up earlier to push away Igneous's dark magic from overtaking him.

The blonde dodged the attack and said," You call that a wind attack? I'll show you a real wind attack!"

He formed a Rasengan and charged at Erigor, the blonde jumped in the air, however, before he could even manage to hit the wannabe-death god, Erigor yelled," **Storm Mail!**"

Wind surrounded his entire body, it was like an armor of wind. Naruto's Rasengan couldn't even break his wind armor. Erigor swung his scythe at Naruto, he managed to hit the blonde who flew across the train-tracks.

"This is the best armor, nothing can break it, attacks don't work on it!" Erigor stated with pride.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto smirked as he got up. He activated his sharingan, then he whispered,"**Susanoo!" ** The incomplete form of Susanoo covered his entire body.

"Howww do you like Happy's max speeeed!" Both Naruto and Erigor looked up in the sky to see Natsu flying towards them.

"So.. you decided to join the party?" Naruto grinned, as he opened a Susanoo hand, Natsu landed on it.

"I can't let you have all the fun!" Natsu grinned back at the blonde," So let's team-up and kick his ass!"

"Let's show him the power of Fire Dragon Slayers!" Naruto yelled as he threw Natsu with his Susanoo's hand.

Natsu headed straight for Erigor who was still covered in storm mail. Natsu swung his right fist which had fire,"**Fist Of The Fire Dragon!"**

He managed to hit storm mail, however it had no effect, as his flames vanished.

"What's up with that?" Natsu asked Naruto.

"He said no attack can break it."

"**Storm Bringer!" **Erigor then yelled as a tornado appeared over Natsu, and he yelled in pain. Then the pink-haired wizard then fell off the train-tracks.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Natsu yelled as he fell.

"N-Natsu!" Happy yelled, trying to fly.

"Hahaha!" Erigor laughed as he watched Natsu fall," Flames can't help him, now!"

"Don't worry about him! I'm your opponent, now!" Naruto punched him with Susanoo's fist. Erigor went flying backwards, and as he flew he broke the train-tracks. When he got up he was no longer covered with storm mail.

Then all of a sudden fire blasted up in the air from where Natsu had fallen. Then a huge hand of fire grabbed the train-tracks, Natsu pulled himself up with his fire. Erigor was shocked. Naruto smirked, seems like Natsu had gotten stronger. Happy was very Happy, and Natsu now stood besides Naruto. Both grinned like maniacs!

"I-I can't believe it!" Erigor stuttered these two always amazed him," You two have a habit of cheating death, don't you?"

Natsu only said," Change the properties of fire, huh? I did it Macao!" he closed his fist.

"Let's attack together once more!" Naruto grinned as he picked up Natsu with his Susanoo. He threw Natsu once more who yelled,"**Dragon Roar!" **as he flew towards Erigor.

His Dragon roar had been countered by wind wall. But it left Erigor wide open for another attack. The pink-haired wizard punched him right in the face, the wannabe-death god flew once more.

When Erigor got up he smirked and yelled,"**Storm Mail!" **however, this time he charged at Natsu with his storm mail. Natsu charged back with his fire fist. But like before fire didn't work on him.

"Kukuku, without flames, you're nothing!" Erigor stated, as he punched Natsu who flew backwards. Naruto caught him with his Susanoo's hand.

_Shit! I'm gonna run out of chakra if I keep using Susanoo, I'll just use magic now! _Naruto deactivated Susanoo, then his sharingan, his eyes went back to being blue.

"What are you doing?" Erigor asked the blonde.

"We're going to defeat you with our slayer magic!" Naruto stated calmly," Our flames can destroy anything, even the thing you call _wind magic_!"

Erigor growled," Fools! Fire can't defeat wind!"

"Just wait and see!" Naruto yelled, as white flames appeared on his fists. "Natsu lets combine our flames!"

Natsu nodded and they both yelled,**"Dragon Roar!"**

White flames combined with Natsu's red flames, their combine attacks hit Erigor but the flames had no effect on him.

"See!" Erigor stated," Now it's my turn: **Emera Baram!" **Erigor crossed his two first fingers into an X. Then he shot wind out, wind that cuts everything into shreds!

The wind hit them. Natsu flew backwards and hit the floor. Naruto remained there calmly.

"What?!" Erigor stuttered,"Y-You should have been shredded into pieces!"

"I'm un-killable, muahaahahah!" Naruto laughed cockily.

"I'll just kill you with Lullaby again!"

"Grr, Lullaby this, Lullaby that!" They heard Natsu say as he got up," If you wanna kill somebody why don't you do it with your own power, you coward!"

He tried ripping out the metal from the train-tracks in anger," AGHHH! WHY can't we land a hit on him! It pisses me off!" Fire exploded out of him, as if they were reacting to his emotions.

"He's making Erigor's wind go another direction!" Happy stated surprised.

"The flames of emotion," Naruto only said. Something he still hadn't achieved yet. After all, he used more chakra then magic.

"W-What that brat how can – the wind? It's going towards him!" Erigor said shocked, as he watched his wind go towards Natsu.

Happy had an idea and he yelled," Natsu!"

Natsu turned to him as his flames got smaller. "What?!"

"Let Naruto and Gray handle this, you can't defeat him!" Happy said in a matter of fact tone. His plan was to piss him off badly for his flames could get stronger.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Natsu yelled as his flames got even stronger.

"Damn you to hell!" Erigor growled, his wind armor covered him no more, as his wind had been blown away.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Natsu yelled angrily.

_He wouldn't – not with that extremely hot fire_. Erigor thought. Natsu with new found speed charged at him, he punched Erigor's gut and kept going, not stopping.

"**Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu then uppercut him, and he flew up high in the air.

_They weren't bullshitting, dragon slayers do exist... _Erigor thought as he was now falling towards the ground.

"There's a move I've been eager to try!" Naruto then grinned as he formed a Rasenshuriken, however he added some of his dragon slayer magic.

"**Dragon Flames: Rasenshuriken!" **The blonde yelled as he threw his Rasenshuriken covered in white flames. His attack headed straight towards Erigor who tried dodging in mid-air, but he failed and he got him.

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABO OOOOOOOM!**

Rasenshuriken exploded on Erigor causing a huge white sphere. It was so powerful Natsu, Happy, and Naruto flew backwards. Part of the train-tracks were destroyed near them. Erigor was falling down on the canyon. Naruto grabbed him before he could fall.

The battle was now over. Naruto, Natsu, and Happy grinned.

"Naruto, Erza is going to kill us, look at all the damage!" Natsu said kind of scared.

"Aye!"

"Nah, we'll just blame it on death-god here," Naruto pointed at Erigor, who was knocked out.

"Natsu! Naruto!" They heard Erza, and the rest of their comrades yell as they got closer.

"What happened?" Erza questioned. "So much damage!"

"Um... E-Erigor did it!" Natsu replied scared.

"Liar!"

"I-It was N-Naruto, pleasse don't kill me!" Natsu yelled scared.

Naruto wasn't scared of Erza but he yelled," Little traitor! I'm you brother, how could you betray me like this!"

"You've cheated death thousands of time, unlike you we don't have that gift!" Natsu stated with a grin.

"Hmph!"

"It's okay... I'm glad... both of you are alive..." Erza said, she only looked at Natsu though.

_Impossible... Erigor never loses, how can this be!" _Kage thought as he looked at Erigor. It was such a pitiful sight. Then he saw the Lullaby flute. Now was his chance!

Before they could do anything. Kage drove off in the car, with the flute.

"Kage, that's dangerous!"

"Kukuku! The flute is all mines! You let your guard down, it's time for revenge!" Kage laughed evilly as he drove off.

"..."

"That jerk!"

"We saved him, too!"

"Man, this has been one long day, first we get the flute, then they snatch it, then we get it again, then he takes it, whats next? It turns into a demotic flute?!"

"Don't joke like that, Naruto!"

"Yes, mother."

"Let's just go after him!"

**[Scene Change]**

Kage had arrived to the building where the masters were having the meeting. All he had to do was play the flute, and they were dead.

"Okay... they will hear the flute from here, in a few seconds, they'll be dead, and your revenge will be fulfilled!" Kage said to himself with a smirk.

"Hahaha!" Kage heard a laughter behind him, it startled him and he shrieked.

"These girls are all soo lovely, I wonder how Lucy would look like in a maids outfit, hahaha, wizards these days are high-level inside out, hmm I wonder how Naruto's harem jutsu would look like...!"

"Ummm!" Kage only managed to say.

Makarov the old man turned around shocked and said," It isn't what you think, it's for research!"

"No need to make excuses," Kage sighed in relief.

"Huh? What are you doing here, injured anyways?"

"I'm uhh.. ohhh..." His voice drifted away.

_That's Makarov from Fairy Tail.. I keep on running into these losers..._

Makarov began walking away.

"Ummm..."

"Yes?"

"Care for a song? You see... they don't let instruments in the hospital..." Kage said with a smile. "I would love to play it for you!"

"That is one scary looking flute," Makarov commented.

"It looks like crap, but it plays amazing!"

"Okay, just one song!"

"Of course!" Kage smiled. However, on the inside he was laughing evilly. _KUKU, we win!_

"Here goes!" Kage tried playing the flute, but couldn't. Everything he experienced this past day or so, he remembered all of it.

"What's wrong? Hurry up, I can't be waiting all day!"

Kage remained silent.

"Well?"

_Damn! Play it... and he will die... then everything will change!"_

"Nothing will change!" Makarov then said, Kage's eyes widen in shock. Did Makarov read his mind?

"The weak will remain weak. But, being weak isn't so bad, people are weak to even began with... alone you will be insecure: that is why there is guild's. That's why we have comrades!" Makarov stated without looking at him.

Kage remained silent. The old man was right.

"You don't need a flute!" Makarov stated," You need real comrades to have your back, in your times of need!"

"I-I give up!" Kage dropped the flute, and dropped to his knees as well. That's when Team Natsu arrived. They smiled at the scene in front of them.

"M-Master, you words are always so inspiring!" Naruto had tears leaving his eyes," That's why I'ma surpass you, too!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" Makarov yelled surprised," What are you doing here NARUTO!"

"Your words are motivating!" Erza hugged Markov really tight.

"H-Hard!" Master stuttered.

"So.. it's finally over!" Gray sighed in relief.

Gray spoke too damn soon because the flute spoke,**"I've grown tired of all you gutless wizards!"** dark magic, and smoke came out of it.

"W-What is happening?!" Rune Knights questioned as they looked up in the sky to see a magic circle.

"**I can't hold back any longer – I'ma eat you all, especially the Blondie!" **The flute then said as more dark magic and smoke came out.

"Which blonde? There's Naruto and Lucy?" Natsu questioned the flute.

"**The one who looks like a cat!"**

"Oh!"

The flute got a whole lot bigger. And it's three eyes glowed a weird purple, it had a hole in it's chest. It also crushed part of a building.

"**I will eat your souls!" **The flute growled at last.

"It's huge!"

"That's your complaint?!"

"Come and attack me you piece of shit, in the end you nothing but a old piece of unwanted wood!" Naruto yelled at the flute, it seemed to anger the flute.

"N-Naruto do you want it to kill us!" Lucy shrieked, she wasn't ready to die.

"What the hell? Nobody told be of this!" Kage said a little scared.

"This is a demon... one from the Book of Zeref!"

"Should we help?"

"N-No, my back hurts!"

"Why did that come out of the flute?" Lucy questioned.

"That is the flute itself!"

"**Whose soul should I dine on first?!" **The flute examined all of them.

"I recommend that one!" Naruto pointed at Natsu," He's very delicious, and he reeks of barbecue sauce!"

"HEY!" Natsu yelled angrily," By the way are souls tasty, Gray?"

"How should I know!?"

"Natsu! Naruto! Gray! Get out of here, with everybody else!" Erza ordered them.

"Who made you boss?!" Natsu and Gray replied.

"You heard me!" She glared at them.

"Aye!" They skipped away together.

"Where is Naruto?!" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Let's show them the pride of the Rune Knights, the Blondie was right, it's just a piece of rotten wood, CHARGE!" The Rune Knights were about to charge.

"**Small fries should just fuck off!" **Flute said as a beam of white magic came out of it's mouth, the attack destroyed a mountain, too.

"C-Captain, the mountain is gone!"

"R-Retreat!"

"Pride my ass!"

"YOO-HOO!" The flute heard Naruto behind him, he turned around to see a weird armor covering Naruto, it was Susanoo. Naruto punched the flute with his Susanoo, the flute fell to the floor.

"What magic is that?" The masters question surprised, Naruto's Susanoo was incomplete but it still looked scary, and it had a evil aura surrounding it.

_That boy... what is that? _Makarov thought. Not sure how to react.

Naruto didn't want nobody to get hurt, so he would destroy this piece of wood. Susanoo was all he needed.

Flute got up and roar loudly.

"It's begun, it's gonna devour our souls!"

"PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Naruto shoved Susanoo's fist in Flute's mouth which caused him to stop roaring. "Now take this: BODY SLAM!" Naruto gave the flute a huge body slam with Susanoo, part of the forest got destroyed.

"Naruto you can't always fight alone, you need us!" Erza yelled as she re-quipped.

"You always get the good fights, not happening again!" Natsu yelled as he sucked in air.

"Why don't you let us handle this?!" Gray was going to use Ice magic.

Naruto grinned," Let's all work together then, I'll hold it down, and you attack!" Naruto had the flute in a head lock.

"**The Knight!" **Erza slashed the flute with her blades.

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" **Gray shot out ice lance's at the flute.

"**Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" **Natsu punched the flute right in the face causing it to fall with Naruto.

"**Annoying bastards!" **Flute swung at them, but Naruto grabbed his punch and kicked him in the face. The flute flew backwards and it destroyed three mountains.

"Such power!"

"Such strong wizards!"

"Their attacks combine effectively!"

The flute got up to receive another wave of attacks from the Fairy Tail wizards. It got angry and it roared once more, magic forming in it's mouth.

"It's gonna play Lullaby!"

"We're screwed!"

"The plants are dying!"

"Lullaby is sucking away their lives!"

"**Your souls will be m-" **The flute got punched in the face by Naruto.

"I told you to PUT A SOCK IN IT!" The blonde yelled as he continued punching the flute.

"He's a beast!"

"That kid... what the hell is he?"

"Worse than a monster!"

"**Damn you to hell!" **

"Let's finish this now!" Naruto yelled, as his comrades nodded and fired their last attack.

"**Ice Make: Saucer!" **Gray threw a huge Saucer made of ice at the flute.

Erza slashed at the flute with her strongest attack.

Now it was only Natsu's and Naruto's attack left.

"**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames!" **Natsu threw a huge fire ball from his hands towards the flute. Naruto kicked the flute with his Susanoo for it could fly towards the fire ball.

"**Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken, and threw it at the flute.

"What kind of attack?"

"Why do I have the feeling everything is going to be destroyed?!"

Natsu's flames hit the flutes face, while Naruto's Rasenshuriken hit it's back. A white and red sphere formed around the flute.

**KABBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

The entire area was destroyed, even the building where the masters had the meeting was destroyed, and there no longer was mountains, but flat land. No trees were there as well. Naruto's attack had caused the most damage.

"Such power for a young wizard!"

Magic went up towards the sky, then there was sparkles as the magic came back down. The flute was back to normal. Naruto who no longer was covered by Susanoo stepped on it.

"Take this! And this!" Naruto kept stepping on it.

"It's over!" Lucy sweat-dropped at the blonde.

The smoke cleared to reveal Natsu, Erza, and Gray standing there, looking cool.

"So this is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

Kage looked at them with new found light and awe.

"They are crazy... I can't even compare to them!" Kage had tears in his eyes.

"Come now!" One of the masters said as he hugged Kage," We need to get you to a doctor!"

"We owe Fairy Tail... even if the blonde one destroyed everything!"

"Hehe, sorry!" Naruto scratched his hair," It's their fault too!" he then pointed at Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

Makarov was beyond shock, that he was speechless.

"N-No mountains are left!"

"A lot of the trees are gone too!"

"Haha!" Natsu laughed," A new record!"

"I'm tired, lets go home!" Naruto began walking away. Soon all of them followed after him...

**[Scene Change: Day Later]**

The council members were having another meeting, again. Fairy Tail had caused a lot of damage this passed week.

"Eisenwald may have been destroyed, but it doesn't solve our main problem!" One of the council members stated.

"There so many dark guilds, we need a way to wipe them all out!"

"But, how?!"

They began discussing many things, until Siegrain stated,"But it seems are asses were saved due to Fairy Tail!"

"They destroyed a whole guild... the blonde one took out all of them, except for a few, rumors as it he even survived after the flute was played on him, more rumors say he even defeated a dragon; his magic is unique too!" Ultear another council member stated, as the rest listened.

"We may not like this, but it is reality!"

"Nobody can defeat a dragon, it's just rumors!"

"Actually, the rumors might be true, the place called Sand-Over Island has been getting many visitors, and they sent a bill to us of over 800,000,000 jewels, they said Naruto told them they could, and that we would pay to restore their island to how it was before, that brat is using up all our money, he must be punished!"

"How about we pay them back?" Siegrain smirked evilly. The rest nodded in approval.

**Note: There ya go, not that long but better then nothing, and I don't think I will ever be able to write a chapter longer than 30k maybe longer than 10k if I put my mind to it! Anyways, as you can tell I rushed it... and the fights weren't that exciting because I didn't have anything inspiring to listen to, anyways I don't wanna rant: hope you liked it. **

**Deuces!**


	10. S-Class Quest!

**Note: Chapter nine served warm! I hope you enjoy it! That's all I'm gonna say.**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, ****where ****Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,**** Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own fairy tail, both belong to their makers, I make no money!**

**Chapter 9: S-Class Quest!**

"Gooooo!" Naruto cheered for Natsu," Kick her ass!"

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"Erza! Erza!"

You may be wondering what's going on. Well, today was the day Natsu and Erza fought. One on one. Man verses woman. Rival verses rival, and so on. Both were in front of the guild surrounded by people. People were making bets. Times like this was good to gamble, who knows maybe you'd make a few bucks. Anyways on with the fight.

"W-Wait!" Lucy stuttered as she arrived to the scene," Are they serious?!"

"Yup, dead serious!" Naruto replied to her with a grin, he had bet a lot of money on Natsu.

"Hey, Lucy!" Mira greeted Lucy with a smile.

Elfman told her," As serious as one can be, if it wasn't serious then they shouldn't be called men!"

"Erza is a woman!" Mira stated.

"More like a female monster!" Macao added.

"I'd say more like a very feminine man!" Naruto gave his opinion," A very feminine man, indeed!"

"B-But, if two people from the strongest team clash, won't it cause a lot of damage?" Lucy questioned, she was concerned.

"Strongest team? What do you mean?" Gray asked her, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You!, Natsu, Erza... and maybe Naruto!" Lucy replied to him as she clenched her right fist. "You guys are the top four in Fairy Tail, right? Especially Naruto, he defeated a dragon!"

"Hahaha, that's just stupid, who the hell told you that?" Gray laughed, as if she had cracked a funny joke," Naruto isn't the strongest, Master is, anyways!"

Mira who once was smiling, was now crying. Her hands covering her face.

"O-Oh, it was Mira!" Gray tried calming her down,"I-I didn't mean to!"

"You made her cry!"

"You need women skills!" Naruto stated," What kind of man makes a woman, cry?!"

"Shut up, you made Erza cry!" Gray yelled at Naruto," You ain't no man!"

"Cry? When?" Naruto asked Gray.

"Idiot, when you saved her, and died in the process," Gray stated with a sigh,"I had never seen her like that, you need to be careful!"

"Oh..." Naruto trailed off, he didn't know what to say.

"Naruto, Gray, and Natsu do have the manly spirit, and Naruto does have lots of guts, but I wouldn't call them the strongest, Naruto still has long ways to go to become a Saints Wizard!" Elfman stated. "There is a lot of strong people in Fairy Tail, like me!"

"Erza is probably the strongest woman, though." Levy the girl with blue hair stated.

"If your talking strong, than that's Laxus or Mystogan!"

"Ha! I can easily defeat Laxus!" Naruto said with confidence," And... maybe old man Maka, too!"

"You defeated a dragon but that doesn't make the the strongest!" Gray snapped at Naruto," Don't get all arrogant!"

"How about we fight, I'll smoke your ass!"

"Fine!"

"Anyways, let's just watch the match, it will be interesting!" Elfman said with a smirk. The rest nodded and watched.

"How long has it been since we last fought?" Erza asked Natsu with a smile.

"I was just a kid then, I've grown stronger, things will be different, now!" Natsu replied to her. "Today I will beat you, then I'll challenge Naruto!"

"I won't hold back!" Erza stated with her eyes closed, then she opened them as she began glowing," It's been a while since I've tested my power, too!"

"Flame Empress Armor, it's very resistant to fire!" Macao stated, after Erza had changed armor into a red armor.

"Natsu's flame effectiveness has been cut in halve!"

"Erza that's going to far."

"Come on Natsu, beat her and I'll fight you!" Naruto yelled at the pink-haired wizard.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he grinned.

"I don't want neither too lose!" Lucy told herself," Who should I pick?"

"Begin!" Makarov said all of a sudden. And both charged at each other.

Natsu swung his fist as he charged at Erza. He was about to land a hit, when Erza blocked his attack with her weapon. The fire slayer then blew out fire from his mouth, Erza saw this and quickly got out of the way, then she swung her right leg to kick Natsu, but he blocked her attack with his hand. This went on for a few minutes. Both weren't landing any hits.

"Wow!" Lucy couldn't help but say.

"Told you it would be an interesting fight," Elfman stated as he watched the fight.

"What's so interesting about it?" Gray questioned," Natsu is going to lose!"

Erza with her blade charged at Natsu, who in return charged at her with fire in both of his fists. However, before either could land a hit, there was a clap. Then all of a sudden both stopped from fighting, their body's did anyways. A green frog stood behind Erza, Natsu stared at the frog, and Erza turned around.

"That's enough!" The frog spoke as she walked towards Erza," Everybody stay where you are. I am a messenger from the council."

"The council?

"A messenger?"

"Why did they send one here?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki and Erza Scarlet, from Fairy Tail are here by under arrest!" The frog stated.

"Say what?!" Natsu yelled surprised.

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto just went over to the bathroom!" Naruto said as he slowly walked away.

"Haha, nice try, brat! But, we got you!" Naruto bumped into a Rune Knight, who grabbed him my the arm.

"Let's go!" The female frog said as she walked away...

**[Scene Change]**

The members of Fairy Tail were all sitting down, thinking about the situation Erza and Naruto were in. The guild was pretty quite, which was very unusual. There was a depressed aura in the air.

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!" Natsu yelled, he had been turned into a little dragon, and he was inside a cup that had been flipped.

"Natsu quite down!"

"No! Lemme out!"

"You'll just cause more trouble for them if we let you out!" Mira stated as she looked at him.

"No, I won't. So turn be back!" Natsu said while shaking his arms up and down.

"If I do that, you will go try and rescue them, won't you?" Mira was now inches away from the cup.

"No I won't, who cares about them, anyways!" Natsu yelled.

"It's the council we're dealing with here, there is nothing we can do about it," Gray stated with his arms closed.

"I don't care, there's something I wanna say!" Natsu yelled," They are the bad guys here!"

"If you're innocent and the council says your guilty, then your guilty!" Gray told Natsu, without looking at him.

"What's the point of it anyways?" Elfman asked with a sigh," We've done a bunch of stuff like that before, why arrest them now?"

"I don't understand that either... why now?"

"There is something behind it... we must do something to help them out!" Lucy added her two cents...

**[Scene Change]**

The Council's Fiore Branch, that was were Naruto and Erza were headed. This is where their judgment would be passed.

Both walked through a hall, right behind the green frog. Naruto was hand-cuffed which pissed him off. He was no criminal he would give the council a piece of his mind.

"Can you excuse us, for a little moment, there is something I want to say to Naruto," Erza said all of a sudden to the frog.

"Five minutes!" The frog said as she walked ahead of them.

Naruto was surprised. Erza rarely talked to him. What could she want?

"T-Thank you... thank you for saving me back there... you really did scare me when I thought you were dead... but, w-why did you save me after I ignored you all these years? After I told you I hated you?" Erza said as she looked at the blonde's eyes.

"Simple... you are my comrade, I would die for anybody in Fairy Tail... that's how important every single member of the guild is to me," Naruto replied to her.

Erza's eyes widen. She wasn't expecting that answer. She wanted to get to know the blonde better now.

"I see..." Erza didn't know what to say now.

"Did I ever tell you? I think you hair is very pretty..." The blonde couldn't help but say. Erza's eyes widen once more. Again, she was not expecting that.

"I'd hug you, but we're hand-cuffed," Erza finally managed to say.

The blonde chuckled and said," Let's get going, before they think we ditched them!"

"Good idea."

They began walking until they finally caught up to the frog. Which looked at them suspiciously. The blonde seemed to be grinning, and Erza was smiling. However, the frog shrugged her shoulders and they continued walking, they continued walking until they saw a blue haired guy leaning on a pole like thing. His arms were crossed, and his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and he smirked.

"Siegrain!" Erza said with a surprised expression.

"You know him?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-Yes. He's very dangerous!" Erza told him. The frog bowed while saying," Lord Siegrain!"

"Long time no see, Erza!" Siegrain said as he walked towards her. "And you must be Naruto Uzumaki, I always wanted to meet you, you have quite a reputation..." he smiled evilly at Naruto.

"Your smile just creeps me out," Naruto only said.

"Haha, I've been told!" Naruto could tell Siegrain was holding back the urge to kill him. "Anyways don't be so on guard Erza!" Erza seemed to be in a fighting stance.

"This is only a projection, my real body is in Era!" Siegrain stated as he showed them," The old men in the room are also all thought projections, they wouldn't come here for such a meaningless matter!"

"I see!" Erza scowled," This is all your doing!"

"Don't be so harsh, after all I'm on your side," Siegrain walked besides her," The old men just don't want to share the blame, so they made a plan to push responsibility onto others.."

"Enough!" Erza yelled.

"As you wish, I just wanted to warn you before the trial!" Siegrain got closer to her, he touched her chin and whispered in her ear," Say nothing of the past to those old men, for both our sakes!"

Then he began walking away," Nice meeting the legendary Kyuubi, I'll be waiting on the other side!" then he disappeared.

The frog got up and stuttered," Y-You know some powerful people, don't you?" The question was directed at Erza.

But Naruto said," Yep, I know a very powerful friend... his name is Kurama and he's closer than you think!" the blonde grinned.

Erza only said," He's evil!"

"Anyways, only one can meet the council at a time. Who wants to go first?" The frog asked them.

"I do!" Naruto raised his hand," I have a feeling they want to talk to me first!"

Erza sighed in relief, she wasn't looking forward to talking to those of the council.

"Right this way, Erza you will have to stay outside!" The frog said, and Erza nodded.

Naruto entered the building to see around ten people sitting up in a balcony like place. Their faces got serious when he entered, and Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"We will now commence this wizard trial!" The frog said," One of the accused, Naruto Uzumaki, take a stand!"

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are being charged with using our name to pay the bills of others, currently we have a huge bill of greater than 800,000,000! what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was worth it to say your faces, hahaha!" The blonde began laughing, the council in return got mad.

"This is no laughing matter!" One of the old men snapped," We could arrest you for life, and strip you of you guild and of being a wizard!"

"So? Do you think that would stop me? No matter what I will be the greatest Saints wizard in the world, and all of you will be eating my shit!" The blonde pointed his middle finger at them.

"WHY you little -"

"Calm down," Siegrain stated," Getting mad won't solve anything!"

"Subject change!"

"Rumors have it you use some weird form of Magic, we would like to see it?"

"Are you sure?" Naruto couldn't help but grin. They nodded.

The blonde formed a Rasenshuriken. The council members were shocked. What the hell was that?

Naruto then threw the Rasenshuriken, and it headed straight towards the projections.

"Oops... accidentally threw it!" Naruto said with a grin, the whole room got destroyed, the only thing that remained standing was the door. Which exploded due to Natsu coming in.

"What the fuck happened?" Natsu said as he just saw Naruto, and the frog there.

"We are screwed!" Erza only managed to mutter.

One of the projections appeared again, it was an old man with a beard and he said," Take them to jail!"

"I apologize for this!" Erza did a slight bow.

"As do I, I should of told you I can't control my right hand, it has a mind of it's own!" Naruto said sarcastically.

It was late at night. And the three Fairy Tail wizards were in a jail cell. Erza seemed to be pissed.

"I don't know what to say... both of you cause a lot of trouble!" Erza stated after a while. "This is just formality!"

"Formality?"

"They arrested us just for show, to preserve the order of the magical world, they just do it to enforce laws!" Erza replied to Natsu.

"I don't get it at all!" Natsu got up and yelled.

"Me too, to me it looks like they wanna preserve their image!" Naruto stated, he was laying down on the floor.

"It means, we'd get all the guilt, but wouldn't really be punished!" Erza explained to the pink-haired wizard. "We'd probably be back today, if it wasn't for Naruto who destroyed the room, or you who barged in!"

"OH!" Both fire slayers managed to say.

"You guys are unbelievable..." Erza said as she looked at the wall. "But I'm glad you came Natsu..." Erza smiled at him. "Naruto?"

"..." Naruto didn't reply.

"He must of fallen asleep due to boredom!" Natsu stated, as he stared at the blonde.

"I see.. might as well try to sleep, we'll be out in the morning!" Erza said as she too laid down...

Natsu nodded, as he tried getting some sleep.

**[Scene Change: Later That Night]**

"Ahhh!" Natsu yelled while bring his fist in the air," The sweet smell of freedom!"

"Feels good to finally be free! Gimme five!" Naruto grinned, as he and Natsu slapped each-others hand.

"Who knew freedom was great!" Natsu yelled up and down the guild. Everybody watched him with amusement.

"Shut it!"

"Pipe it down!"

"FREEEDDDOOMMM!"

"That's what makes him so lovable!" Mira smiled as she watched Natsu run all over the place.

"And annoying!" Gray added with tick marks.

"So it was an arrest just for show?" Lucy said with her head on the table.

"And because Naruto destroyed the whole room!" Natsu said after he stopped running around.

"What about your man to man battle with Erza, Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu grinned," Erza fight me!"

"No. I am tired!" Erza replied without looking at him.

"I don't care, here I come!" Natsu charged at her with his fire fist.

Erza sighed," What am I going to do with you?" she got up and punched him in the stomach, the pink-haired wizard fell to the floor gasping for air.

"H-He lost!"

"Just one hit?"

"Come on Natsu, get up!" Naruto yelled.

"Lame, Natsu!"

"Haha, Erza sure is strong!"

Then all of a sudden everybody got sleepy. Everybody began falling to the floor, except for Naruto who was the only one standing up.

"I-It's him!"

Then a cloaked figure walked into the room, it was Mystogan, a member of Fairy who went to the request board, he grabbed a job, and walked away.

"You sure are weird," Naruto stated as he watched Mystogan walk away," Don't you trust your own comrades?"

"Hmph!"

"I hate that attitude of yours!" Naruto snapped as he clenched his fist," Fight me, bastard!"

"Hmph!"

Naruto charged at him, Mystogan saw this and quickly kicked him, the blonde flew backwards as he broke a few tables.

"I'm off!" Mystogan stated as he began leaving the guild.

"Hey!" Makarov called him," Aren't you going to undo the sleeping magic?"

5...

4...

3...

2..

1.

The moment he left the guild, the sleeping magic wore off. Everybody quickly woke up, except for Natsu who was still sleeping.

"That bastard, next time I'll kick his ass!" Naruto yelled as he got up,"I can't stand that guy!"

"He always uses strong magic, damn!" Macao said as he got up.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked sleepily.

"One of the strongest members of Fairy Tail!" Elfman stated as he got up.

"Nobody but the master knows what he looks like," Gray added to the conversation.

"No, I know exactly what he looks like, Kuku." Laxus laughed from the second floor in the room.

"Laxus!"

"You were here?"

"That's rare!"

"Another one of the strongest." Gray told Lucy who stared at him.

"Mystogan is one shy guy, so keep your noses out of it!" Laxus stated with a smirk.

"Stop defending your boyfriend!" Naruto yelled at Laxus.

Before Laxus could say anything Natsu got up and yelled," Laxus! Fight me!"

"You just got your ass kicked by Erza," Gray stated in a matter of fact tone.

"That's right. If you can't defeat her, than you can't defeat me!" Laxus said in a bored tone.

"What are you implying?" Erza glared at Laxus.

"That I am the strongest, Kukuku!" Laxus yelled at them.

"Strongest my ass, I can kick your ass easily!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Why don't you come down here, and prove it!" Natsu yelled.

"How about you come up here?" Laxus smirked, he knew Natsu couldn't go to the second floor.

"Fine by us!" Naruto and Natsu yelled as they ran towards the stair. However, before they could climb, Makarov stopped both of them.

"You cannot go upstairs!"

"I can!" Naruto argued.

"Yes, you can. But, not right now, fighting Laxus will lead to the destruction of the guild!" Makarov told the blonde.

"I'm not ever going to give up the seat... as the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Laxus clenched his fist as he grinned. " Not to Erza or Mystogan, not even you Naruto. Get it through your skulls I'm the strongest!"

**[Scene Change]**

The next day Mira was quickly walking down the stairs to the first floor. One of the quests from the request board was missing. She had to tell master!

"Master! One of the quests from the request board is gone!" Mira told Makarov who was drinking coffee or tea.

"WHAT?! AGAIN!" Makarov yelled while spitting his tea or coffee.

"What, a request is gone again? Maybe it was Naruto again?" One guild member stated.

"N-No," Naruto stated with a sigh, he was tired, once again he hadn't slept due to cleaning the guild," I've learned my lesson!"

"Who would be stupid enough to do what Naruto did once?" Another member asked.

"A cat!" Laxus stated with his eyes closed," I saw a cat with wings tear one off!"

"H-Happy did it?" Mira stuttered.

"Which means it was Natsu and Lucy?!"

"What the hell are they thinking?"

"I knew Naruto was stupid enough to do that, But, Natsu and Lucy!"

"Eh.. it's just a S-class quest, I used to do those back at home all the time, at least it wasn't a SSS-class quest, then I'd be worried if I were you, old man Maka!" Naruto stated as he cleaned a table.

"Where was your home?"

_Shit. I got carried away with talking to much._

"Somewhere far away from here, super far away, haha!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Another serious violation from another fire slayer, when he returns why don't you expel them, but I doubt they'll return, Kukuku!" Laxus laughed evilly. " You should also expel Naruto, the punishment you gave him is weak!"

"Put a sock in it, I'll show you punishment!" Naruto snapped at Laxus," You're too much of a coward to do an S-Class quest!"

"What did you say, brat?" Laxus got up and appeared in front of Naruto in a flash.

"You heard!"

"This is not good," Makarov then stated with his arms crossed. "Which quest is missing?"

"The curse Island, Galuna." Mira replied to him.

"What?!"

"Galuna Island?"

"He's as insane as Naruto!"

"Such idiots!"

"Laxus go bring them back!" Makarov ordered him.

"You're kidding, right?" Laxus stared at him,"I've got work to do!" He began walking away.

"You're the only one who can bring Natsu back!" Makarov yelled at him.

"Aren't the wizards from this guild suppose to be able to take care of themselves?" Laxus questioned him. "Send Naruto for all I care!"

That was an excellent idea. The blonde could bring Natsu back, after all he had proved his strength.

"Naruto... if you bring Natsu and Lucy back, I'll lift your punishments!" Makarov told Naruto.

"Sweet!" Naruto yelled excited," I'll bring him back as soon as possible!"

"I'll go with you!" Gray followed the blonde, as they left the guild...

**[Scene Change]**

Natsu and Lucy were in the port town of Hargeon. Trying to get a ride to Galuna island. But nobody wanted to take them. Some didn't even want to here the island name.

"I don't know why you want to go there, but no ship will take you there!" A man in a little boat told them.

"Even pirates avoid that island!"

"Then it is decided, we are swimming!" Natsu smiled happily.

"Aye!"

"That's impossible!" Lucy yelled at Natsu.

"Found ya!" They heard two familiar voices behind them. They turned around to see Gray and Naruto. Naruto seemed to be very sleepy.

"Why... did ...I agree ...to this again?" Naruto asked Gray with a sigh.

"To get your punishments lifted."

"Oh, right!"

"What are you guys doing this?!" Lucy and Natsu asked them.

"Order from Gramps to bring ya back!" Gray replied to them.

"Jigs already up?!" Natsu yelled surprised.

"Zzzzzzz!" Naruto seemed to be sleeping while standing up.

"If you go back, you might even get away with being expelled!" Gray told Natsu.

"We have to go back!" Lucy said scared of being expelled.

"As if! I'm doing this quest, Naruto did a triple-S and didn't get expelled!" Natsu stated to Gray," So I'm going!"

"You got no skills to handle it!"

"So? That didn't stop Naruto!"

"If Erza finds about this, you're screwed!"

"Um... I won't back down, I will fight Erza if I have to!" Natsu yelled.

"In that case I'll bring you back by force, don't blame me if you get hurt!" Gray did some ice magic.

Natsu did some fire magic.

"Wait! You're wizards?" The man in the little boat asked them.

"Yes!"

"Do you think you can lift the curse?"

"Yes, that's why we wanted to go!" Natsu replied with a grin.

"In that case, come on I'll take you!"

"Alright!"

"No, you can't go!" Gray said, before being kicked then knocked out by Natsu.

Naruto had just woken up, he was still so very sleepy. He walked towards Natsu slowly, while looking at the ground," Forgive... me foolish brother... but I must bring you back...Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

Before Naruto could made it to Natsu, he fell down on the floor, he had fallen asleep like a baby.

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed Naruto and Gray and placed them on the boats.

"Why are we bringing them?!"

"If they return to the guild empty handed, Erza will come next!" Natsu replied, scared that Erza might come after them.

They were in the water now, on their way to the island. It was foggy and everything looked creepy. Natsu was motion sick, and Naruto was sleeping, while sucking one of his thumbs.

"Now I'm scared!" Lucy stated while looking around.

"You're one to talk... after getting me into your mess!" Gray said with anger. He was tied up, " And you too, why did you launch the boat?!" he asked the guy who owned the boat

"My name is Bobo!" The man said as he turned around and faced them," I once was a citizen of that island, I ran away from that cursed place, if you go there, grave fortune will befall upon you!"

"..."

"Can you really break the curse?" Bobo lifted his arm, revealing a weird looking arm," The demon curse!"

"Mister... your arm..." Gray said as he stared at it.

"The curse... you don't mean..."

"You see it now? That's Galuna right there!" Bobo stated with a serious expression.

"Why is there light at the peak?" Lucy questioned, she turned around and Bobo was gone.

"W-Where is he?"

"Shit! A giant wave is heading towards us!"

A huge wave soon covered the entire boat, then all of them found each-other under water... soon they would arrive to the Island.

**Note: Yeah, not a really interesting chapter, but look forward to the next few chapters. Btw I'm trying to beat a record of 19 reviews, so please review, even if it's for negative remarks! thanks!**

**Deuces**


	11. One Long Night!

**Note: I have decided to give all my attention to just this fic. I will probably update my other story Magic Bullet Kyuubi once a week. And thank you for all the reviews and readers. There isn't really much to say here, I'm not one to talk a lot, so I'll say the usual: Enjoy!**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, ****where ****Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,**** Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own fairy tail, both belong to their makers, I make no money!**

**Chapter 10: One Long Night!**

Naruto had just woken up, not in the beach but in front of Kyuubi. The fox stared at the blonde's blue eyes, the fox looked to be very annoyed, and mad. The blonde hated that look, when Kyuubi looked mad, it only meant one thing, the fox was going to go on ranting about something.

"**Brat, that fucking lizard keeps annoys the shit outta me, I can't stand him, he's ranting about how he's going to rule the world!" **Kurama snapped at the blonde annoyed.

"Gee, guess how I felt back then, when you acted like him," Naruto told the fox.

"**Kuku, first I'm going to break you, nice and slowly... then I'm going to rule this world, dragons are meant to be feared, stupid dragons have gone into hiding, I will show the world fear!" **Igneous appeared in front of Naruto.

"Soo... you know where Igneel is?" Naruto questioned Igneous.

"**Oh, yes... I knew him ever since he was a egg, Kuku. I taught him everything he knows, I am one of the first dragons... we know how to use every element, in fact I'm the last oldest dragon!" **Igneous stated proudly.

"Say what?!" Naruto yelled surprised," You taught Igneel fire magic?"

"**Yes, idiot. I just said that... back in those days there was Dragon Slayers and Dragon Riders..." **Igneous stated as he turned around," **I will forever be the legendary Igneous, bow in fear, because I will eat you first!"**

"I've heard that so many times, I doesn't sound much of a threat anymore, plus I did get swallowed by Acnologia, I'll just find a way out, lizard!" Naruto yelled at Igneous.

"**Brat, you don't know what position your in, I'll eat you and your pet fox for breakfast!" **Igneous turned and his face was inches away from Naruto.

"**Me? Pet? Fuck no! Come over here, I'll kick your ass, you're no threat to my supremacy, I am on top of the food chain, now. You're just an ancient lizard!"** Kurama yelled at Igneous.

"**Kuku, is that so? Then why are you behind gates? You're a pet, and if you wanna fight me so bad, come out!" **Igneous mocked Kurama, which angered him.

"**Naruto, lemme at him! I'll solve this problem!" **Kurama yelled.

Naruto sighed, it was bad enough having one demon, but now a evil fucked up Dragon. The blonde didn't know what he would do.

"I'll be back later," Naruto stated as he walked away. He would think of something.

Naruto woke up with the taste of sand in his mouth, he looked around and he noticed he was in a beach, the sun was way up in the sky. Where the hell was he? He remembered being in the guild, then he was ordered to bring Natsu back, because the pink-haired wizard had broken the rules by grabbing an S-Class quest. The blonde stood up, there was nobody in sight, just birds, and rocks. The blonde noticed that Blade Of Igneous was on the sand.

"Why is this here? I don't remember bringing it?" The blonde picked up the all black blade. The moment touched the blade he felt Igneous's dark magic go to the blade, then the blade began glowing with dark magic.

_**I transported the blade here, you talk about being a Saint's wizard, and all you do is use Chakra, if you want to be a true Saint's wizard you need to start using more magic, my power is the fastest way to become a Saint wizard!**_

Naruto heard Igneous speak to him. The blonde was surprised. How did the dragon know about chakra?

_How do you know about chakra?!  
_

_**The moment I entered your body, I learned all your secrets, I've seen all your memory's. I know everything about you, Kuku.**_

The blonde couldn't help but feel a little worried. But in the end he shrugged his shoulders. The blade stopped glowing, and the blonde realized Igneous was right, he needed to use more Magic if he wanted to be a true Saints wizard, what was the point of magic if he was barley going to use it? So the blonde promised himself he would use a lot more magic.

_I will use more magic, but not your magic, if I do become a Saints wizard, it will be because of my power and skills, not yours, so shut up lizard!_

_**Kuku... it inevitable... the day will come when you will need my magic power... Kukuku. I can foresee it, fool. Until then I'll wait...**_

Naruto looked around. That dragon was starting to be more annoying, and talkative. No wonder Kurama was pissed. Oh, well. That problem would have to wait for later, the blonde didn't know where he was. And he couldn't just sit there and wait to be found. So he decided to walk around the island maybe he would find the others.

The blonde was still lost, and it was already night, he had circled the island one or two times, and he had gone to the forest, but he hadn't seen nor heard from Natsu and the others, the blonde had strapped his blade to his back with a rope he had found. The blonde stopped after a few minutes, he needed to rest. Maybe they had gone back to the guild? The blonde thought.

"Huh? Why is the moon purple?" The blonde asked himself as he looked at the sky. He activated his sharingan and noticed that magic was surrounding the entire island.

"**AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **The blonde then heard demotic screams throughout the island. He was officially a little bit scared.

_**You see the highest peak in the island? Go there maybe you'll find your friends! **_Kurama told Naruto, who nodded and entered the forest.

"T-this can't be worse than the forest of death, right?" Naruto told himself, as he walked deeper and deeper into the forest. He walked for a few hours before reaching a temple like pyramid: it was called the Temple Of Moon. So this was was the highest peak, and there was also light coming from the top, maybe it was Natsu and the others. So the blonde entered the pyramid, and made his way to the top!

It was big from the inside, not just that but destroyed and really old. But, the blonde kept on walking. He noticed there was many symbols of the moon.

"Natsu! Lucy! Gray! Happy! Where are you?" The blonde yelled as he looked around.

"Well, well. Looks like a stray cat walked in!" Naruto heard a cold voice behind him. The blonde turned around, it was dark but he could still see the features of the guy who spoke, he was slim, and around average sized, he had bluish-silver hair, and his eyes were slanted, kind of like Natsu. "Who are you, why are you here?" The man then asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail, got a problem?" Naruto could tell the guy was a little mad.

"Oh... so you come here to stop my plan? Then I have no choice but to kill you!" The man charged at Naruto. The blonde saw this and dodged his punch, he then swung back at the stranger.

The man dodged and jumped back as he yelled,**"Ice-Make: Eagle!"**

Naruto's eyes widen, his magic type was the same as Gray's. Lots of eagle's were formed, and they headed towards the blonde who dodged some with ease. The rest managed to his his stomach, and chest. However, it would take more than this to defeat the blonde, it was his turn now. The blonde channeled magic to his fists, where they lit up with his white flames.

"**Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" **Naruto charged at the stranger, he swung his left fist, the man saw this and caught his hand with his left fist. The blonde then swung with his free hand, however the stranger caught it too, with his other hand. In that case the blonde did something he hadn't done before, he channeled magic to his feet, his feet lit in white flames

"**Fire Dragon Kick!" **Naruto yelled as he kicked the stranger with his right leg in the stomach. Them man flew across the temple, and crashed into a wall.

"You use ice magic? Do you happen to know Gray another ice wizard?" Naruto asked the man.

"G-Gray? H-He's here?" The stranger got up. "Hmph. Doesn't matter, I'll kill anybody who tries stopping me from achieving my dream!"

"**Ice-Make: Wolf!" **The stranger yelled. Naruto noticed his fists had ice on them, ice shaped like a wolf. The man charged at the blonde.

"**Fire Dragon Punch!" **Naruto with fire on his fists charged at him as well.

Naruto received a punch in the face, while the stranger received a punch on his neck. Naruto jumped up in the air and swung his fist at the stranger. Before Naruto could land a hit, the ice wizard punched him in the stomach, the punch was so strong the blonde hit the ceiling of the temple, and fell back down, as he fell the stranger kicked him once again in the stomach, and he flew backwards towards a wall, he crashed, and didn't move.

"You sure are weak, it's a disappointment!" The stranger began walking away.

"Haha, is that all you got? I.. I hardly felt a thing!" Naruto quickly got up and channeled magic to his throat. The man turned around.

"**Dragon Roar: Fire Tornado!" **Naruto yelled as he shot out fire from his mouth, it took the form of a tornado, it headed towards the stranger while destroying everything in it's path.

"**Ice Magic: Shield!" **A huge ice shield cover the man, but it was no use, the destructive power of Naruto's attack destroyed it with ease, the man got hit, and he flew backwards.

"I'm out!" Naruto stated as he ran off, he felt something odd about the island. He had to make it to the top of the temple. The blonde arrived to the top of the temple to see around ten or twenty people preforming on what seemed to be a ritual. There was magic circles in the sky, and there was purple magic in the air.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them.

"Look! A stranger! Kill him!" They stopped the ritual and charged at him. The blonde had no idea what was going on, but everybody seemed to be trying to kill him.

"**Dragon Roar!" **The blonde yelled as he shot a beam at fire at them, the attack managed to hit half of them. So Naruto grabbed Blade Of Igneous and swung at the remaining ones.

"Come bitches, whatever you're doing! I'll stop you!" The blonde yelled as the remaining ones charged at him.

"**Death Of The Dragon!" **Naruto yelled as a beam of black magic came out of the tip of the blade, it hit the remaining ones, and it destroyed that whole part of the temple. The attack was meant for dragons not for people.

"Come bitches! I'll take you all on!" Naruto yelled as he swung his blade.

Nobody came! They were all knocked out.

"Oh, I guess I took care of them all!" Naruto grinned. Then he saw one of the persons struggling to get up. It was time to ask questions. Naruto ran towards the person and placed his blade in their neck.

"You look like a smart person, tell me what the fuck you were doing? I'll torture you if I have to!" Naruto yelled at the person coldly. All of these people were wearing something that covered their faces.

"Revive Deliora... with the spell Moon Drip, revive the demon and take revenge!" To Naruto's surprise a woman had replied, the voice of an old woman.

"Who the fuck is Deliora? Where the fuck is he?" Naruto asked her as he pressed the blade harder against her neck, he hated doing this, but he had to.

"I... Take you to where he is..." The old woman replied weakly.

"Fine. But if it's a trap, you'll be sorry!" Naruto warned her.

The woman nodded as she got up. Naruto followed her as she began walking. They walked for a long time before they entered a cave like place, they walked for a few more minutes, before they arrived to a place where there was a huge demon completely covered by ice. The blonde's eyes widen. What the fuck? They were trying to revive this shit?

"That's Deliora... it destroyed our home... Master Lyon wanted to melt the ice, to kill it!" The woman stated. Naruto felt she was smiling though her mask.

Naruto smelled the ice," It smells like Gray's ice... similar yet different... I just don't understand, I wake up and find myself here, attacked by strangers, and now there's a demon in front of me... this is one long night, when I find Natsu I'm going to kill him!"

"You're night is about to get even longer, Kukuku!" Naruto turned around, there was a man in a mask, a woman with pink hair, and a blue haired dude.

"You just saw something you weren't suppose to see, we will have to ki -" Before the blue haired guy could finish his sentence, Naruto appeared in front of him, and punched him in the jaw, the man flew backwards, then the blonde shifted his body and kicked the guy with the mask in the face, he flew and crashed into the cave.

"Get the fuck outta here, before I hit you, and I've never hit a lady!" Naruto snapped at the pink haired lady.

"**Doll Play Attack: Rock Doll!" **The rocks from the ground formed into a huge golem of some sorts, the pink haired girl got on top of its head. Her two team-mates got up and managed to jump on top of the golem as well.

"Good job, Sherry! Lets splatter him!" The blue haired guy grinned.

The Golem swung it's fist at the blonde, Naruto dodged the attack and yelled,**"Dragon Roar: Fire Tornado!" **

Once again Naruto shot fire out of his mouth, it took the shape of a tornado, and it headed straight towards them. The rock golem got destroyed, and the three of them flew backwards.

_Shit, I'm running out of magic power, I need to eat some fire... shit, where the fuck is Natsu and the others? What should I do?_

"Old hag, is there a village near here?" Naruto asked the old lady.

"Yes... there is one in the middle of the forest... it's the only village in the entire island..."

"Thanks!" Naruto began walking away. "Tell your master if he plans on reviving this thing, I'll eradicate him!" he said as he finally left the cave.

The blonde was now inside the pyramid. He was walking out of it. Until he heard a man speak.

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki of Fairy Tail, you seem to be a long way from home!" Naruto turned around and faced a man who had a mask on

"Who are you? Don't tell me you wanna kill me too?" Naruto questioned the man," And why do you reek of lady perfume?"

"My name is Zalty: You are very strong... you defeated Lyon, and his three friends easily... not only that but you destroyed part of the temple, it took me a while to repair it!" The man stated with a grin. "But, I must stop you, I can't let you ruin my plans!"

The man stuck out his hand, seconds later there was a blade in his hand, he quickly charged at Naruto.

Naruto charged back with Blade Of Igneous. Both clashed when they met. Zalty swung with strength. As Naruto was pushed backwards.

"You don't seem to be very good with that blade..." Zalty stated with a grin.

"And you smell like a lady!" Naruto swung his blade, Zalty dodged with ease, and he stabbed the blonde in the stomach with his blade, he twisted the blade nice and slowly.

"This is the end for you, Kuku!" Zalty kicked the blonde and he flew backwards.

Naruto wasn't going down like this so he channeled his last bit of magic to his hand, a ball of white fire formed in the palm of his hand.

"**Fire Dragon Blast!" **Naruto released the fire, and a straight beam of fire headed towards Zalty at amazing speeds.

"Oh, shit!" Zalty said before being hit, he flew backwards and crashed through the wall of the temple, the attack was powerful that Naruto also crashed through the walls of the temple behind him, at last he stopped. He fell to the floor gasping for air, next thing he knows, part of the ceiling his falling on him, then was completely covered in chunks of rocks. The blonde then saw darkness...

For the first time in years, the whole island remained quite, and at peace!

**[Scene Change]**

It was morning, and Team Natsu was walking throughout the forest looking for clues on the curse the people of the island had. And they were looking for their friend Naruto.

"What if Naruto is dead?" Lucy said worried.

"Nah, that idiot is too stupid to die!" Gray shrugged off her comment.

"Let's just focus on finding out the problem to the curse!" Natsu grinned happily.

Moments ago they had been attacked by a huge rat, that's when Lucy realized: what if the same rat killed or ate Naruto? It was too big for a rat to be that size, they walked for another while before stumbling upon what seemed to be a temple, the walls were broken, it seemed like there was fight or something.

"Look? That building like place? It seems there was a battle!" Lucy stated as they walked closer to it.

"I smell Naruto!" Natsu stated as he walked inside.

Once inside they say noticed it was very old, and there was holes in the walls, there was white fire in some places.

"That's definitely Naruto's fire!" Natsu picked it up and ate it. "Yep, only Naruto's fire tastes the best!"

"D-Do you think he got into a fight?" Lucy Stuttered.

"Pretty much!" Gray replied," He tends to get himself into a lot of trouble!"

"Look, this place is really falling apart!" Natsu jumped up and down on the floor," This floor isn't safe!"

"Stop that!"

Too late, the floor gave out on them, and they fell down deep into a long pit.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy and Gray yelled as they fell. Seconds later they landed on the floor, covered in rocks.

"Hey are you guys okay?!" Natsu questioned as he got up.

"No, this is all your fault!"

"Don't you ever think about the consequences?!"

"Happy, can you fly us all up?"

"No!"

"We're screwed!"

"Yay! A secret cave!" Natsu jumped up and down. "Since we are here lets go exploring!" he ran off.

"Stop running around idiot!"

Natsu ignored Gray and continued running, he ran past a lot of rocks, until he arrived to a different part of the cave, he stopped when he saw a scary demon covered in ice.

"What the hell?!"

"Natsu?!"

"What now?!"

"W-What is this?!" Naruto stared at the demon covered in ice.

Gray and Lucy froze when they arrived to where Natsu was.

"Deliora?!" Gray said slowly, he was shocked to the point where he was speechless. "What is it doing here?!" He walked closer to the monster.

"It's impossible, it can't be here!"

"You know this thing?!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Deliora... the demon of destruction..." Gray managed to say through his shocked state.

"Demon of destruction?!"

Gray began speaking to himself. He was saying a lot of stuff, Natsu and Lucy didn't understand.

"Some is coming lets hide!" Lucy said as she heard foot steps headed their way.

"Dumb blonde, ruining our plans, he even managed to defeat master!"

"Let's keep looking for him!"

"I heard voices here, it might be him!"

Team Natsu hid behind some big rocks, and listened to their conversation. After a while, they ran off.

"Naruto is alive!" Lucy cheered.

"We have bigger things to worry about!"

They began talking about what to do, until they decided to stay there and wait!

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto had finally woken up, his energy was recharged, and where he had been stabbed was already healed. The blonde stretched and began walking.

After a while of walking the blonde fell down the pit where his friends had fallen as well.

"Whooo putt that there?!" The blonde yelled as he fell.

**Note: Not the best of endings but I decided to post this chapter today, I won't be updating either chapter for like a week I guess. And I got a new cross-over idea that I might post tomorrow or in a few days. That's all for today!**

**Deuces!**


	12. Can't Ignore

**Note: Chapter 11 nice and warm, for you guys! I also made a Natsu/Lucy one-shot for you Natsu/Lucy fans out there. So check out if ya guys want. That's all! Thank you for your support guys :)**

**Summery: The war is finally over, However, the incomplete form of the Juubi destroyed the whole world and killed all Naruto's friends. Sasuke feeling bad gives Naruto his Sharingan as a gift, and then the Uchiha performs a forbidden Jutsu at the cost of his life, Naruto is turned into a baby and sent to a different world, ****where ****Igneel a fire dragon adopts him,**** Years later Naruto joins the guild Fairy Tail. Now starts the adventure of Naruto: Ninja Dragon Knight as he works to be the greatest Saint Wizard!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I own fairy tail, both belong to their makers, I make no money!**

**Chapter 11: Can't Ignore!**

"N-Naruto! Are you alright?" Lucy asked the blonde as he got up.

"Yeah.. I'm alright Lucy... wait – Lucy! Natsu! Gray! I was looking for you guys!" Naruto got up and looked at them," I missed you the most Happy!"

"Why is there a hole on you shirt?" Natsu questioned the blonde.

"Idiot!" Naruto ran towards Natsu, and punched him in the face, the red-haired wizard fell to the floor, Naruto got on top of him, and grabbed him by his scarf.

"W-What's your problem! Why did you punch me?!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

"Gray! I got Natsu, let's head back to the guild, you grab Lucy and Happy!" Naruto ignored Natsu's question.

"No! I... Can't... I have to stay... Deliora is here..." Gray was talking mostly to himself rather then Naruto.

Naruto faced Deliora. He was busy doing this, That Natsu rolled, and now the pink-haired Slayer was on top of him. He punched the blonde in the face.

"We aren't going anywhere, the people here need our help, we have to break their curse!" Natsu yelled at the blonde.

Naruto sighed defeated. Natsu was stubborn so he wouldn't go back, plus there wasn't any other way to get back. Now Gray didn't want to go back to the guild. So the blonde made up his mind, to quickly finish this quest, and head back to the guild, hopefully the old man doesn't kill him this time.

"Fine. Just tell me whats going on?" Naruto asked them, as Natsu go off him.

Lucy and Natsu filled him on everything he had missed, up to the point where he fell down into the pit. The blonde nodded, they would break the moon then, and head back to the guild, all safe and sound.

"Alright, let's break the moon!" Naruto told them," I'll just throw a bunch of Rasenshuriken's at the moon!"

"I-Is that even possible?!" Lucy shook her head.

"Yep, that one dude from DBZ destroyed the moon!" Naruto replied to her.

"That was an anime!" Lucy yelled at him," Nobody can destroy the moon!"

"Got any other ideas? And why is Gray all silent and stuff?"

"Deliora... that demon was sealed by his teacher... and somehow it ended up here," Lucy told the blonde. Naruto nodded.

"I probably shouldn't say this but, the reason that demon is here is because they are using a spell called Moon Drip on the ice... they are trying to revive the demon," Naruto told them, and their eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Gray ran towards Naruto, he shook the blonde," Where did you learn this?!"

"Some old hag told me, they do some ritual on top of the temple, I figure they are going to preform it again today," Naruto replied to the Ice-Wizard," Now can you let go?"

Gray let go and remained silent.

"Why don't we just destroy the demon before they revive it?" Naruto suggested to them.

"Yeah, all we gotta do is bust this demon up!" Natsu run towards the ice, and started hitting it.

"Is force the solution to all your problems?" Lucy asked both fire users.

Naruto began kicking the ice, trying to make it crack, but this ice... it was different.

"Grrrr!" Gray swung both his fists, and punched Natsu in the face, then he swung at Naruto. However the blonde grabbed his punch, and kicked him in the chest.

"Calm down!" Naruto yelled at him," We know your teacher sealed the ice, what's the big deal?!"

"D-Don't get near the ice, you fire wizards!" Gray yelled at them darkly. Naruto's eyes widen, Gray was acting... the blonde shook his head.

"If the ice breaks, nobody will be able to stop this demon, idiots!" Gray continued as he looked at Naruto, and Natsu.

"Would the ice break that easily?" Natsu asked Gray, Gray looked at the ice, then back at the floor.

"No..."

"Are you okay?" Lucy patted his shoulder, trying to make him feel better.

"Hey! I'm the one who got punched!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Hmph. Nothing can break the ice, that's why they are using Moon Drip..." Naruto was sitting on the floor," So let's just go kick the ass of the guy who plans on reviving this demon, and the problem will be solved!"

"Naruto is right! Let's go!" Natsu agreed with his brother.

"No... We wait here..."

"For What?!"

"We wait for the moon to come out..."

"It's noon! I'd get too bored!" Natsu stated.

"Eh, I'm going. I'm hungry too!" Naruto began walking away.

"Me too!" Natsu followed his brother.

"Idiots, you better not cause trouble!" Gray yelled at them.

"Yes mother, want us to bring you anything?" Naruto said sarcastically, as they were now gone.

"I-I wish I would've gone with them... it's boring waiting..." Lucy had stayed with Happy.

"Aye!"

**[Scene Change]**

Naruto and Natsu were on the beach looking at the water, as they ate some sandwiches that Natsu remembered that he had packed before coming to the island. The wind hit their faces, and the sun was beginning to set. Both ate in silence, just enjoying each-others company.

"Let's get going, I want to get this over-with..." Naruto began walking away," Let's go show these fuckers the power of dragon slayers!"

Natsu grinned," Finally some action!"

They were now on top of the temple, Naruto looked around. He was surprised: the part of the temple that he had destroyed had been repaired.

"Oh... so Zalty didn't kill you? I guess I'll have to finish you off myself!" Naruto and Natsu turned around.

A man in a weird looking mask was standing in front of three other people, Naruto remembered all of them.

"Are you the man who wants to revive Deliora?!" Natsu asked him.

"Yes! And nobody is getting in my way!" The man named Lyon yelled at him.

"We are gonna stop you!" Naruto charged at him, his fists ignited with fire.

"**Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!" **Lyon yelled, as a dragon made of ice headed towards Naruto.

"**Fist Of The Fire Dragon!" **Natsu yelled, as he smashed the dragon," Naruto get him!"

Naruto swung his fist as he appeared in front of Lyon," **Dragon Punch Of Hell!" **

Lyon got punched in the mask, it broke, and he flew backwards, before he landed on the ground his comrades caught him.

"**Dragon Roar!" **Naruto and Natsu yelled as their combined flames headed towards them.

"**Ice-Make: Shield!" **Gray appeared in front of Lyon, and his team-mates, he protected them from the attack.

"G-Gray? Why are you helping the enemy?!" Natsu and Naruto yelled at him.

"He... I couldn't... Lyon is my..." Gray drifted away.

"Your what?!"

"Kuku!" Lyon laughed," Gray and I were taught my the same person! If it wasn't for him I would of died... Sherry! Tobi! Yuka! Go destroy the village!"

"Why?!"

"Anybody who is against me is my enemy, now go!" Lyon's three comrades nodded and left.

"Naruto... Natsu... go save the village... I will take care of this bastard!" Gray faced Lyon.

Naruto ignored Gray's wish, and charged at Lyon. Lyon didn't bother moving, when Naruto swung, he caught his fist. Then Naruto's entire body was covered in ice.

"N-Naruto?!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

"Don't move idiot!" Gray yelled at the fire wizard.

Ice surrounded Natsu, seconds later he was covered in a ice ball, the only places unfrozen were his hands, and legs, and the most important of all: his head.

"The blonde is dead... what an idiot, and I was looking forward to a re-match... oh, well!" Lyon smirked as he stared at the frozen Naruto.

"Happy, take Lucy with you!" Gray commanded Happy.

"Aye!" Happy flew off with Lucy.

"So.. she got away? Doesn't matter... Sherry and the others will have no problem with her..." Lyon stated without worry.

"YOU! Don't underestimate Fairy Tail Wizards!" Natsu yelled, as he tried jumping.

"Get outta here!" Gray kicked the fire slayer, and he rolled away, due to the ice.

"Wasn't he your ally?" Lyon asked him amused.

"Hmph. I know you destroy everything in range!"

"Ah... you did it to protect him? Not bad..."

"Why are you doing this? Destroying UI's Legacy?!"

"Hmph... you know Ul's no longer part of this world... you killed her... yet you still live without shame?"

"SHUT UP!" Gray charged at him, and the fight begun...

**[Inside Seal]**

"**Idiot! You got yourself frozen... you are reckless... aren't you a trained ninja? You defeated the strongest ninja in the world, you defeated your pet fox... yet you got frozen by ice? You're a lame excuse of a ninja!" ** Igneous the dragon snapped at the blonde.

"Shut up lizard!" Naruto turned around, he knew Igneous was right.

"**Recklessness like that will get you... and... your friends killed!**

"..."

"**I should kill you right now... you lack hatred... rage..." **Igneous told the blonde,**"Use me power... and kill all who appose you!"**

Naruto only said," Fuck yourself, I told you, I'm not going to use your power! Shut the fuck up!"

"**Naruto... how are you going to get out of the ice? That ice is draining away your power... I can feel my power being sucked out,too!" **Kurama questioned the blonde.

"I'll figure something out..." Naruto said as he walked around the seal...

**Note: Yes. I know a short chapter, and kinda crappy... not my best work... but I had a slight writers block for this story... and I still do... I have good ideas, and when I write, they come out all crappy... I'll update in a week. Hopefully, next chapter is longer, and better... I'll also answer all your questions later today, or tomorrow. So ask away!**

**Deuces**


	13. Not A Chappy!

**Authors Note: Warning you do not have to read this! **

**Yo, here are all the answers to your questions, I will try to answer them as best as I can!**

**When will Erza get over her hate for naruto?!**

**Eventually...**

**Why? **

**I have no idea what you mean!**

**will he begin to master the sword now? and will he be able to change the dragons blood lust and control it perfectly like Kyuubi before?**

**Yeah, he will master the sword, and kick the dragons ass later... this will happen later!**

**First off why in the world does Erza hate naruto so much?**

**Um... just keep reading!**

**Is naruto going to get a cat? **

**I doubt it.**

**So sleepy naruto has Itachi personality?**

**Just added that for fun haha!**

**If he ran out of Magic why didn't he revert to using Chakra? **

**I only wanted him to use magic, cause in Magic skills Naruto needs to improve, he'd get defeated against a s-class wizard, if he used all magic... etc etc**

**Has naruto ever thought of forcing a three way merge between him, Kurama, and ye old flying dickhead? **

**Nope, he's too busy thinking about other stuff!**

**That's all! By the way, there are people saying Naruto defeated Acnologia yet got frozen by ice, and other stuff. Keep in mind he had Kyuubi's help! He didn't fight the dragon head on, he did cause damage and stuff but yeah, plus I am trying to add Naruto elements to the story... etc**

**Next chapter will be updated next week probably, hopefully it's better... **

**Deuces!**


End file.
